Look at my hurt life
by Orihime yoshizuki
Summary: Mata itu, mata yang selalu sedih di wajah yang selalu tertawa/"Naruto, aku bukan putri dari negri dongeng, aku bukan juga manusia pemaaf."/"Senpai, boleh aku memelukmu?" warn;RTN!HINATA, bahasa kasar.
1. Chapter 1

Warn : just abal fict, not perfect, and very bad story, HINATA RTN.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata

Hinata menggeram untuk kesekian kalinya , ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya,.

'01.10'

"shit, kemana naruto baka itu?" hinata baru saja ingin menelpon naruto, sayang naruto lebih cepat darinya.

'naruto calling'

Tanpa menunggu lama hinata langsung saja mengangkat telpon itu.

" _kau dimana baka?"_

" _maaf hinata sepertinya aku akan terlambat"_

"fuck _, kau memang sudah terlambat"_

" _ya ya terserah,salahkan saja dirimu kenapa kau tak membawa mobil mu jika ingin kabur di tengah malam seperti ini?"_

" _kau gila? Aku membawa mobil dan hiashi tua itu tau aku kabur?"_

" _haha aku tau kau takut pada ayahn mu, maka dari itu jadilah anak baik"_

" _ugh tertawa lah sepuasnya baka sudahlah aku ingin pergi"_

" _oh ya tuhan aku lupa, kau dimana?"_

" _café etude, sudahlah aku ingin pergi"_

" _kemana?"_

" _kau tau jawabannya baka"_

" _tunggu disana, aku segera datang ini sudah tengah malam baka"_

" _ugh 10 menit?"_

" _ya tunggu saja"_

hinata tersenyum memandang ponselnya, ia tidak berniat pergi dari café ini, ia hanya ingin melihat reaksi naruto dan tersenyum selalu saja naruto mencegahnya pergi tengah malam tanpa dirinya, jujur saja ada perasaan bahagia dalam hatinya, sahabatnya sangat peduli padanya berbanding terbalik dengan keluarganya, sahabat? Ya status naruto dan hinata hanya sebatas sahabat tapi orang menganggap mereka pasangan karena mereka selalu bersama dan lebih tepatnya kedekatan mereka melampaui kedekatan orang yang berpacaran.

"hai" hinata menyapa naruto dengan senyumannya saat naruto tiba di mejanya.

"uhm" naruto hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

"kau kenapa? Nyawa mu tidak disini" hinata mengenal naruto, sangat mengenalnya ia tau naruto pasti akan berbicara panjang lebar saat ia keluar malam seperti ini.

"tak ada aku hanya sedikit pusing"

"kenapa?"

"shion belakangan ini meminta waktu bersama ku lebih banyak, aku hanya lelah saja"

shion, hinata tau nama itu orang yang menyebabkan waktunya bersama naruto menipis.

"kenapa kau turuti dia hanya gadis manja"

"dia incran ku semenjak ia masuk konoha high school, ini langkah ku mendekat padanya"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah naruto, jujur saja ia merasa perih, naruto membela gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya dihadapan nya.

"bagaimana jika kita pergi dari sini?" naruto sungguh tidak tahan dengan suasana tenang café ini, seperti ini membuatnya terasa mati.

"kemana?"

"kau tau rumah gaara selalu menjadi tempat perkumpulan teman kita"

"ya aku tau, tapi entahlah aku bosan kesana"

"kenapa disana ada kiba dia selalu membuat kita tertawa"

"aku ingin pulang saja , bisa kau antar?"

"everything for my friend" naruto tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan gadis itu keluar dari café yang membuatnya muak.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap Tokyo malam dari dalam mobil naruto, tidak sepi tetap ramai seperti pagi maupun siang, hanya saja lebih gemerlap dengan lampu yang tersebar diseluruh kota, dan untuknya kapan dan dimana pun ia akan terasa nyaman bila bersama pria yang ada disampingnya, ia kemudian mendongakan kepalanya menatap naruto yang sedang mengemudi membelah jalan malam Tokyo, surai blonde itu surai yang membuat hinata mudah mengenali naruto diantara temannya yang lain, iris sebiru laut yang walaupun tengah malam seperti ini tak memudar sinarnya, hidung dan rahang tegas yang membuatnya terlihat dewasa, bibir merah yang membuatnya terlihat _sexy_ dan –

"kau akan jatuh cinta pada ku jika menatap ku seperti itu" naruto terkekeh sambil mengacak surai indigo hinata.

"aku hanya baru sadar wajah mu sangat buruk , sangat" hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali menatap keluar, namun iab terkejut saat tau ini sudah di depan gerbang belakang rumahnya, _sial_ berapa lama ia memuja wajah tampan naruto sampai tak sadar telah tiba.

"terima kasih tumpangannya"

"apa itu? Demi tuhan kau menumpang dengan ku hamper setiap hari dan baru kali ini aku mendengar mu mengucapkan terima kasih" naruto tertawa mengejek hinata.

"shit, aku berterima kasih pada orang yang salah, sudahlah aku pergi selamat malam"

"selamat malam, have a nice dream my little sister" naruto mengecup puncak kepala hinata sebelum hinata keluar dari mobilnya

Hinata hanya mengangguk tanpa merasa risih karena perlakuan naruto dan perlahan keluar dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya, tanpa hinata sadari dari dalam mobil naruto terus memperhatikannya sampai hinata benar benar hilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap datar pantulan dirinya di cermin, perlahan ia melepaskan pakaian nya dan masuk ke dalam toilet di kamarnya, ia membiarkan air dingin menyapu kulitnya ia tidak bergerak maupun bersuara ia hanya diam dibawah guyuran air shower tersebut, ia sendiri tidak tau mengapa namun air mata dengan perlahan turun dari mata indahnya ia menangis dalam diam tanpa suara, ia mengingat kejadian beberapa jam sebelum ia meninggalkan rumah ini

" _hiashi aku sangat bangga pada mu, kau mendidik dua anak mu dengan sangat baik pertama neji ia sangat membanggakan dengan sejumlah prestasi olahraganya, dan keduan hanabi ia masih berusia 14 tahun tapi berhasil memenangkan beberapa lomba music dengan sangat baik, aku hanya tidak percaya dengan putri sulung mu yang hanya membuat mu malu dengan beberapa skandal yang ia buat"_

Salah seorang kerabat ayahnya mengatakan hal yang sangat membuatnya sakit, apa ia seburuk itu? Apa ia benar-benar tak bisa dibanggakan? Hinata meninggalkan toilet dan mulai berpakaian, ia kembali menatap dirinya di cermin , _apa hyuuga hiashi dan hyuuga hikari membencinya? Apa hyuuga neji dan hyuuga hanabi terlampau jauh didepannya? Apa ia semenjijikan itu? Apa tidak ada seorang yang berniat membuatnya bahagia sehari saja?_

Ia menatap ponsel nya dan membuka galeri fotonya, namikaze- hanya namikaze naruto satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang bersamanya tanpa membuatnya merasakan perasaan sedih apapun, ia menatap foto naruto kemudian menatap sebuah silet yang ada di meja riasnya, bergantian dua benda yang menjadi pilihannya saat ini. Ia tau naruto sangat membenci cutting tapi saat ini ia membutuhkan cutting hanya itu yang membuat perasaannya sedikit lega, _naruto tidak akan tau_ entah mendapat motivasi dari mana perlahan namun pasti hinata menggores pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan benda tipis tajam itu, satu goresan rasanya cukup perih, dua goresan ini sangat perih namun tak sebanding dengan apa yang ia rasakan, tiga goresan ia dapat melihat darah keluar dan ia tersenyum entah kenapa perasaannya cukup lebih tenang sekarang,

" _gomen ne naruto-kun"_

s _erumit apapun perasaan dan masalah yang kau miliki hanya diri mu sendiri yang dapat mengatasinya , melupakan dan meninggalkan hanya akan membuat hidup mu terasa rumit – Orihime Yoshizuki_

Tbc /end?


	2. Chapter 2

Happily ever after tuhan izinkan aku merasakannya , aku memang bukan gadis sesabar cinderella atau gadis secantik sleaping beauty aku juga bukan gadis kuat seperti mulan tapi bisakah gadis seperti aku ini menemukan setitik kebahagian? - Orihime Yoshizuki

mobil sport berwarna hitam metalic itu memasuiki kawasan konoha high school beribu pasang mata menatap mobil tersebut, sebenarnya mobil mobil mewah seperti mobil hitam ini setiap hari melawati gerbang konoha high school maklum saja khs terkenal dengan banyaknya orang kaya yang menyekolahkan anaknya disekolah ini, tapi untuk mobil hitam ini semua orang selalu menatapnya bukan karena mobil terbagus tapi karena orang yang menumpangi mobil tersebut adalah queen dan qing khs, siswa siswi tingkat tiga atau senior. mereka selalu saja menjadi pusat perhatian di sekolah ini lihat saja saat pintu kanan dan kiri bagian depan mobil itu terbuka menampilkan sosok raja dan ratu khs siapa lagi kalu bukan

hyuuga hinata dan namikaze naruto?

"lepaskan rangkulan mu baka" hinata menatap horror pada naruto yang tetap saja merangkulnya

"apa yang mau kau katakan sebenarnya selama tiga tahun kita sekolah disini bukankah kita selalu begini? masuk ke dalam kelas dengan saling merangkul" naruto mengedipkan matanya sejenak pada hinata

"kau benar-benar senang menjadi pusat perhatian ya?"

"tentu saja, aku ini tampan dan lagi sexy"

"menjijikan"

naruto dan hinata dua orang yang terkenal di khs naruto mantan ketua osis yang sudah pensiun karena menjadi siswa tingkat tiga dan lagi orang tuanya merupakan donatur nomor satu di khs, dan ketua yayasan khs adalah neneknya tsunade namikaze, lalu hinata gadis yang cantik mantan ketua basket putri sangat mengagumkan dengan prestasinya di bidang bahasa asing, dan lagi anak dari hyuuga hiashi sang atlet renang yang mendunia dan hyuuga hikari sang desainer ternama di jepang ayah dan ibunya memang bukan donatur sekolah ini, tapi yang membuatnya sangat terkenal di khs adalah ia termasuk golongan badgirl sering bolos, sering berganti pasangan, sering bertengkar dengan guru dan lagi, ia tercap sebagai pho karena setiap naruto menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain saat putus dengan naruto gadis itu akan menyebarkan bahwa hinata adalah perusak hubungannya, sangat sangat jauh dari kenyataan mungkin itu sudah biasa jika kalian menganggap ini adalah masa sma masa paling nakal tapi jika kalian membandingkan hinata dengan sang kakak - hyuuga neji, kalian akan sangat terkejut neji seorang pria bahkan hampir tidak pernah masuk ruangan bk sendangkan hinata? hampir tiap bulan ia mendapat surat panggilan orang tua.

"naruto senpai!"

hinata dan naruto menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan menoleh, dibelakang mereka seorang gadis berambut blonde sepunggung dengan mata sangat mirip hinata menatap mereka, baik naruto maupun hinata tau gadis itu adalah siswa tingkat satu yang belakangan ini terlihat dekat dengan naruto, hinata menatap shion rambut blonde dengan poni miring, mata dengan iris lavender, bibir merah dengan lipgloss terlalu tebal -

"pfft" hinata menahan tawanya saat melihat bibir shion

sontak saja naruto dan shion yang sedang berbincang menatap hinata dengan tatapan terkejut

"apa yang kau tertawakan hinata?" naruto menatap hinata yang menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya

"um s-senpai aku kembali ke kelas ya? sepertinya sebentar lagi jam pertama dimulai"

"oh baiklah shion , istirahat aku akan ke kelas mu"

"jaa ne senpai" shion berlari kecil meninggalkan naruto dan hinata yang masih diam di tempat.

"kau ini kenapa?" naruto menarik hinata dan mulai berjalan menyusuri koridor khs menuju kelas mereka

"lucu sekali rasanya melihat orang yang baru bisa berdandan" hinata akhirnya membuka mulut saat mereka sampai ke dalam kelasnya

"haha kau tidak sadar ya?" kini berganti naruto yang tertawa terbahak bahak

"ada apa?"

"kau desember tahun ini akan berusia 18 tahun dan kau sama sekali belum bisa berdandan baka pantas saja kau selalu diputuskan pacarmu"

"shit, aku yang memutuskan mereka tidak akan pernah ada sejarahnya hyuuga hinata patah hati"

"kau yakin? ku rasa kau sedang patah hati sekarang"

"bodoh aku saja single sekarang"

"ya maksud ku sebentar lagi kau akan patah hati"

"maksudmu?"

"sebentar lagi aku akan menembak shion dan kau masih single kau yakin tidak patah hati?"

"apa yang kau maksud baka, patah hati karena mu sangat tidak mungkin" hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari naruto ke ponselnya jujur saja ia berbohong karena melihat naruto berbincang dengan shion saja menyakiti hatinya, sangat apa lagi jika naruto menembak shion?

"hinataaaaaaaa"

"eh? sakura sejak kapan kau disini?"

"uh bodoh sejak kau mengeluarkan ponsel mu aku sudah disini" sakura gadis cantik yang merupakan sepupu naruto membuang wajahnya kesal karena hinata tak memperhatikannya

"eh baiklah maaf, ada apa sakura?"

"semalam kenapa kau tidak kerumah gaara? aku dan ino menunggu mu"

"a-aku ketiduran, apa yang membuat mu menunggu ku?" lagi, hinata berbohong padahal semalam ia keluar hanya saja ia butuh waktu sendiri semalaman.

"semalam ino memainkan ponsel sai, dia sempat membaca pesan singkat naruto"

"lalu?"

"naruto merencanakan sesuatu yang spesial"

"hah?"

"spesial hinata, dia meminta sai dan yang lain membantunya menjalankan rencananya"

"apa rencananya?"

"dia akan menembak shion di pesta ulang tahunnya yang berarti sebulan lagi ini kan sudah bulan september"

 _"ulang tahun naruto, bulan oktober, musim semi dan naruto sudah merencanakan kebahagiaannya"_

"kenapa kau diam?"

"ah tidak aku hanya terkejut"

"hinata bagaimana jika kita shopping sore ini? kita bisa menyiapkan gaun untuk pesta naruto"

"a-ah ya itu ide bagus"

"baik aku akan mengabarkan pada ino dulu"

"s-silakan"

hinata menatap bayangan sakura yang menjauh dari kelasnya ia berlari menuju arah berlawanan dengan sakura, ia berlari kearah gerbang khs sungguh ia ingin lari saat ini lari dari kenyataan menyakitkan ini ia meninggalkan ponselnya tapi membawa dompetnya saat melihat sebuah taksi tanpa pikir panjang hinata menaikinya

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kemana si bodoh itu?" naruto melirik pintu kelasnya seingatnya tadi ia ke kantin bersama sasuke dan temannya yang lain hinata masih dikelas sedang bebincang dengan sakura tapi saat ia kembali ia tidak menemukan hinata ia hanya menemukan tas dan ponsel hinata, jam pertama sudah berakhir tapi hinata belum juga kembali dan lagi ponselnya disini, ini membuatnya khawatir apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya? naruto perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri sakura yang sedang duduk dengan sasuke, ia berdehem sejenak saat melihat sasuke yang membuka kancing atas sakura

"ada apa dobe?" iris sekelam malam sasuke menatap naruto dengan pandangan membunuh

"aku hanya ingin bertanya pada sakura teme, maaf tapi ini mendesak"

"ada apa naruto?" sakura menatap naruto sambil menutup kancing atasnya

"kalian tidak sadar ya? hinata tidak mengikuti jam pertama?"

"benarkah?" sakura mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kelas, ia sadar hinata tak ada disini

"kau terakhir berbicara dengannya ia tak mengatakan sesuatu?"

"tidak s-

"shit, gadis itu selalu membuat panik" setelahnya naruto berlari menuju parkiran khs

.

.

.

.

.

.

hinata menenggak kembali wine nya, ia seperti kehilangan akal ia masih mengenakan seragam khs dan ini masih siang reporter maupun wartawan bisa saja memotretnya dan menjadikan dirinya trending topic sebagai _"pembawa nama buruk hyuuga"_

 _"aku sama sekali tak perduli bahkan jika mereka melepaskan nama hyuuga dari ku, aku tidak peduli"_

 _"kenapa ini terjadi? sahabat ku akan berbahagia dengan gadis pilihannya, harusnya aku bahagia untuk itu perasaan perih apa ini?"_

hinata megoyangkan botol wine tersebut kosong ia menghabiskan satu botol wine, hebat ini hebat. ia mengambil dua benda persegi dari kantung kemejanya dan kemudian mengeluarkan isinya

rokok dan korek gas

ia mulai menghisap rokok itu perlahan dan menghembuskan asapnya perlahan, ia merasakan matanya berair ia menangis lagi padahal semalam ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri itu adalah tangisan terakhirnya sayang ia gagal menepati janjinya, kepalanya berat matanya berkunang-kunang matanya sembab ia yakin wajahnya sangat buruk sekarang perlahan kesadarannya menghilang yang terakhir ia ingat adalah suara naruto yang meneriaki namanya.

tbc

* * *

bagaimana chap ini? ini belum konflik hanya perkenalan karakter.

ori punya pertanyaan

Siapa yang ingin kalian pilih untuk jadi _pendamping hinata?_ bukan pairing karena fic ini pairingnya naruhina.

dan lagi reader ingin sad end atau happy end?

polling terbanyak dipilih author.

maaf jika chp ini pendek dan berantakan ori mengetik dengan kebut untuk mengupdate dua fic tanpa perencanaan.

sekali lagi ori tidak memaksa kalian membaca jika memang tidak menyukai tolong jadi pembaca yang bijak dan seorang reviewer yang sopan.

see u next chp, 10/03/16.


	3. Chapter 3

Because we are different you are wanted a tea but I love coffe – orihime yoshizuki.

.

.

.

.

.

"Argg" Hinata mengerang tubuhnya bergerak risih diatas ranjang hangat itu, sepersekian detik kemudian matanya terbuka menampakan bola mata indah miliknya, ia mengamati sekitarnya dinding dengan cat cat orange putih ini tidak asing untuknya, matanya menelusuri seluruh ruangan ini dan menyimpulkan ia ada didalam kamar naruto, ia mencoba untuk bangun tapi sayang tubuhnya sangat kaku dan kepalanya terasa berat, ia mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, namun sayang kepalanya bertambah sakit.

" _N-naruto kau dimana?"_

Hinata meringis kerena kepalanya benar-benar sakit, ia memejamkan matanya mencoba mengurangi sakit di kepalanya, perlahan sakit di kepalanya menghilang ia mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk diatas ranjang naruto, ia melihat jam di dinding kamar naruto,

" **13:00 PM"**

"Naruto pasti masih di sekolah, lalu siapa yang mengantar ku kemari?" ia menghela nafas sejenak kemudian berdiri dan merapihkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, baru saja ia akan meninggalkan ruangan ini namun sebuah benda diatas meja belajar naruto, ia perlahan menghampiri benda tersebut dan mengambil posel hitam milik naruto ia mengingat percakapannya dengan sakura pagi tadi, ia tau ini tidak sopan tapi ingatlah dia adalah hyuuga hinata yang tidak mengenal sopan santun.

 _ **CHAT LIST**_

 _ **Tachibana shion : Senpai aku sudah di taman belakang, kau dimana? Istirahat hampir usai.**_

 _ **Namikaze naruto : Gomen, aku tidak di sekolah.**_

 _ **Tachibana shion : Senpai bolos?**_

 _ **Namikaze naruto : Aku menjemput hinata**_

 _ **Tachibana shion : Sepertinya hinata senpai sangat istimewa ya.**_

 _ **Namikaze naruto : Aku sedang mengemudi, gomen**_

Ada perasaan hangat dihati hinata saat membaca percakapan itu, naruto lebih mementingkan dirinya dibanding gadis lainnya, ia meletakan ponsel naruto ke tempat semula .

"Aku merasa bersalah, tapi disisi lain aku merasa bahagia"

' **klek'** suara knop pintu yang dibuka membuat hinata menatap pintu tersebut.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Naruto apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kau mabuk, merokok, lalu pingsan"

"Begitu"

"Katakan" nada bicara naruto berubah menjadi datar dan sorot matanya menajam menatap hinata.

"Apa?" hinata bukanlah gadis yang akan takut dengan nada suara datar ataupun sorot mata yang menatapnya tajam, perlahan naruto menghampiri hinata hinata yang merasa sinyal kemarahan naruto terus mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding di belakangnya _stuck_ , naruto mengangkat dagu hinata dan menatapnya datar.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi hinata"

"Apa yang kau katakan baka? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan aku mabuk dan me-

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh" naruto menyela perkataan hinata dan menaikan satu oktaf volume suaranya

"Shit, apa maksudmu bodoh aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" hinata balas membentak naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada pergelangan tangan mu hinata? Kau melakukannya , kau melakukan cutting, katakan apa yang terjadi padamu!" naruto menarik pergelangan tangan kiri hinata yang menampakan dua goresan yang memanjang.

Hinata terdiam ia mengahlikan pandangannya dari wajah naruto ia menunduk yang ia takutkan menjadi kenyataan naruto mengatahui perbuatannya ia mencoba memutar otak mencari alasan yang tepat.

"I-ini bekas cakaran kucing baka" hinata menampilkan cengirannya mencoba memperbaiki suasana.

"Jangan gila hyuuga, kau tidak mungkin mendekati kucing kau alergi dengan bulunya"

"S-sungguh ini adalah bek-

"Aku gagal" suara naruto kembali normal dan ia melepaskan tangan hinata kemudian menunduk.

"Apa?"

"Aku gagal menjadi sahabat mu"

"A-apa maksudmu baka?"

"Kau tidak mempercayai aku kan hinata?"

"Aku mempercayaimu"

"Jika begitu kenapa kau tidak menceritakan masalah mu padaku?" naruto mendongak menatap mata hinata, mata dengan mata.

Hinata menunduk ia kemudia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangisannya "M-maafkan aku , aku tidak mau menjadi beban untukmu, hiks" air mata lolos dari matanya ia menangis lagi dan lagi.

'Grep' naruto memeluk tubuh hinata kemudian mengusap surai indigo panjangnya.

"Jangan pernah berfikir kau adalah beban untukku, kau segalanya untukku hinata, cause you're my friend"

' _munafik, sangat sangat munafik naruto'_

"Yes I promise"

' _just friend hinata, no more'_

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap hinata lembut ia mengangkat kembali tangan hinata dan mengecup bekas sayatan tersebut singkat.

"Kau harus istirahat hinata, bagaimana jika aku mengantar mu pulang?"

"Ah dimana ponsel ku naruto? Aku lupa mengabari seseorang"

"Ada di dalam tas mu, siapa yang ingin kau kabari?"

"Sakura dan ino, kami akan shopping bersama" hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tasnya kemudian ia mengetikan sesuatu disana.

"Baik, ayo kita ke rumah gaara, ku yakin dua gadis boros itu ada disana" naruto menarik tangan hinata dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiashi" seorang wanita dengan rambut indigo yang digulung tinggi dengan mata bewarna ungu pucat memasuki ruangan dengan warna putih yang mendominasi, jika di lihat ia adalah seorang wanita high class lihat saja gaun dark blue dengan lengan panjang dan high heels putih yang ia gunakan, sangat anggun.

"Ada apa hikari?" pria parubaya yang dipanggil hiashi itu menjawab istrinya tanpa menatapnya.

"Apa maksud ini hiashi?" hikari melemparkan sebuah koran pada suaminya yang masih belum menatapnya.

Hiashi menatap istrinya dengan datar , ia melepas kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya kemudian mengambil kertas yang dilemparkan istrinya.

"Apa ini?"

"Lihat saja putrimu kembali berulah hiashi, pelanggan ku menghina ku karena ulahnya"

Hiashi membaca Koran tersebut dan perubahan terlihat sangat jelas diwajahnya.

" _ **Lagi, hyuuga hinata mempermalukan keluarganya"**_ judul halaman yang ia baca dengan tulisan yang cukup besar disampingnya ada foto hinata yang sedang menghisap rokok dan dimeja tempatnya duduk terdapat sebuah botol wine, artikel yang baru terbit beberapa jam tersebut membuat hiashi menggeram.

"Tenanglah, aku akan membereskan ini hikari" hiashi melempar Koran tersebut ke tempat sampah miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh sangat melelahkan" sakura menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa empuk yang ada di café tempatnya beristirahat dengan dua temannya.

"Ya, kita mengitari semua toko demi hinata" ino menampilkan wajah cemberutnya sat menatap hinata yang hanya menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Gomen, tapi kau tau kan ulang tahun naruto sangat special jadi aku tidak boleh memberikan hadiah yang mengecewakan"

"Hinata bagaimana hubungan mu dengan toneri sekarang?" sakura memainkan sedotan yang ada digelas miliknya.

"Bodoh, aku dan dia sudah lost contact hampir dua bulan"

"Kemarin dia meminta nomer ponsel mu, dan lagi aku lihat kemarin ia men-stalk instagram mu"

"Mungkin dia ingin kembali pada mu hinata" ino yang tadinya sibuk dengan ponselnya kembali menatap hinata dan sakura.

"Sudahlah aku sedang ingin focus belajar" hinata meminum hot capucinno miliknya yang tinggal setengah.

"Dan focus pada hubungan naruto dan shion" sakura mencibir hinata tanpa memandangnya.

"Diamlah aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan siapapun" hinata hanya mengabaikan ocehan sakura dan ino yang terus menyindirnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mu hinata? toneri, gaara, kiba mereka selalu mendekati mu apa yang kurang dari mereka? Tampan, kaya, keluarga terpandang, digilai beribu-ribu gadis Tokyo , tapi kau menolaknya begitu saja" ino menatap hinata dengan sesekali meminum milkshake-nya.

"Aku benci dengan pria yang menatap ku sebagai hyuuga hinata, aku hanya ingin pria yang menatapku sebagai hinata, just hinata"

" _ **like naruto-kun"**_ tambah hinata dalam hatinya.

"kau itu gadis yang rumit ya"

"sangat, sangat rumit" sakura menimpali perkataan ino.

"bagaimana jika kita pulang? Aku lelah dengan kalian yang selalu membahas pria" hinata mencibir kedua sahabatnya sambil merapihkan barang-barangnya.

"Baik ini juga hampir malam"

"Nanti malam kita ke rumah gaara kan?"

"Tentu"

"A-aku tidak"

Sakura dan ino kembali menatap hinata dengan tatapan heran.

"Aneh , sangat aneh"

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu"

"A-aku baik-baik saja, tak perlu khawatir. Ayo kita pulang" hinata berjalan meninggalkan ino dan sakura yang masih berdiam diri di café tersebut

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima" hinata melepas flatshoesnya kemudian berjalan memasuki mansion megah milik keluarga hyuuga, ia berjalan menaiki satu per satu tangga karena lantai dasar mansion hyuuga hanya ada ruangan kosong yang biasa digunakan untuk rapat clan. Hinata menatap sekitarnya seperti biasa ia selalu diacuhkan di mansion megah ini, hanabi terlihat sibuk dengan tuts pianonya bahkan tak menatap hinata sama sekali seolah tidak ada hinata disana, hinata tidak memperdulikan adiknya itu ia terus berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai ketiga, saat menaiki tangga kembali ia bertatapan dengan kakaknya yang menuruni tangga tidak ada percakapan apapun, bahkan sedikit senyum pun tidak ada diwajah keduanya hinata terus menaiki tangga tersebut mengacuhkan neji seperti neji mengacuhkannya.

"Tidak tau malu" suara neji akhirnya terdengar saat hinata sudah membelakanginya.

"Take a mirror please, asshole" hinata tetap berjalan seolah tidak terjadi apapun antaranya dengan neji.

"Kau kembali berulah seolah tidak puas dengan semua skandal yang kau buat , kapan kau sadar my little sisiter?" suara neji melemah atau bisa dibilang melembut dari biasanya ia meninggalkan hinata yang mematung di tangga.

"Bukankah kalian yang sempurna? Aku hanya sampah"

"that's true"

Hinata berlari meninggalkan tangga tersebut bahkan kakak yang di kagumi nya pun menganggapnya sampah. Ia muak dengan kenyataan menyeihkan ini.

.

.

.

.

Hiashi menatap sekitarnya, ini adalah makan malam bagi hiashi apapun yang terjadi seluruh keluarga harus berkumpul disini, ia mentap istrinya ada disebrang mejanya hanya mentapnya datar, disisi kanan dan kiri meja makan yang luas ini ada neji dan hanabi yang juga belum memulai makan malamnya, ia menghela nafas makanan disini tak satupun yang menggugah seleranya, rasa laparnya hilang entah kemana.

"kemana kakak mu hanabi?" hiashi menatap hanabi yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Disana" hanabi menunjuk neji menggunakan lirikan matanya.

'prak' hiashi menggebrak meja makan tersebut , membuat para maid yang siap menyajikan makanan terkejut.

"Katakan dimana hyuuga hinata!" hiashi membentak entah siapa yang ia bentak tapi tak ada satupun manusia diruang makan tersebut yang meresponnya.

"Aku disini" hinata yang baru saja turun akhirnya membuka suara,ia menghampiri meja tersebut dan duduk dikursinya, tanpa memperdulikan suasana yang buruk ia mulai menyantap makanannya.

Hiashi, hikari, hanabi, dan neji menatap hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan tapi hinata tidak memperdulikannya, ia hanya ingin segera pergi dari ruangan ini.

"Hinata"

"Ya tou-sama?" hinata menghentikan makannya dan menatap hiashi.

"Kemana kau seharian ini?"

"Sekolah, café, namikaze mansion, mall, café" hinata menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan hiashi dengan tenang kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

Hiashi menghela nafasnya kemudian melemparkan sebuah Koran kepada hinata, Koran tersebut jatuh tepat dihadapan hinata namun hinata mengabaikannya dan memilih melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Aku sudah selesai, terima kasih makanannya" hinata berdiri kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Kau selalu membuat masalah hinata"

"Aku memang selalu salah tou-sama" hinata menaiki satu per satu anak tangga meninggalkan keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menggeliat gelisah, dadanya sesak ia berkali-kali bergerak dengan liar diatas ranjangnya panas dan sesak itu yang ia rasa, ia yakin ia menyalakan ac dikamarnya sebelum tidur, perlahan matanya membuka dan dadanya mulai membaik.

" **02-50AM"**

Hinata menyalakn lampu yang ada diatas nakasnya, ia menghela nafas beberapa minggu ini ia selalu terbangun tengah malam seperti ini, mungkin besok ia akan ke apotik membeli obat tidur mungkin bukn hal buruk, ia membuka ponselnya dan melihat ada 2 misscall, dan beberap notifikasi lainnya.

" _jam segini, apa naruto masih belum tidur?"_ ia sangat ingin menghubungi naruto, tapi ia tau naruto tidak mungkin masih terbangun jam segini.

"sudahlah" hinata menaruh ponselnya kembali keatas nakas dan mamatikan lampu kembali, baru beberapa menit berbaring ponselnya tiba tiba bergetar.

'naruto calling'

" _ **h-halo"**_

" _ **halo hinata, kau belum tidur?"**_

" _ **aku terbangun, kau sendiri?"**_

" _ **apa karena telpon ku? Aku baru saja memimpikan mu"**_

" _ **tidak juga, kau merindukan ku ya? Sampai terbawa mimpi seperti itu" hinata tertawa pelan saat mendengar jawaban naruto**_

" _ **perasaan ku saja, apa memang kau habis menangis?"**_

" _ **apa yang kau katakan baka, sudahlah naruto aku mengantuk"**_

" _ **baik, besok aku tidak bisa menjemputmu"**_

" _ **kenapa?"**_

" _ **aku menjemput shion, tak apa kan?"**_

" _ **tentu, aku bisa membawa mobil"**_

" _ **oke, oyasumi"**_

" _ **oyasumi moo"**_

Hinata memutusan sambungan ponselnya, dan tersenyum miris ia dan naruto sangat jauh sekarang itu yang ia pikirkan.

"hiks naruto, dia jauh sangat jauh" hinata mengusap air matanya , apa yan terjadi dengannya sekarang? Hari ini ia menangis berkali-kali, sangat berbeda dengan hyuuga hinata yang biasanya, hyuuga hinata yang normal adalah gadis cantik yang tidak tau sopan santun yang selalu terlihat tertawa kenapa sekarang semua jadi menyakitkan untuknya? Perlahan matanya mulai lelah untuk menangis dan akhirnya ia tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan diluar batas normal, pagi ini ia berangkat ke sekolah tanpa hinata, melainkan bersama shion.

"Senpai , apa senpai sering balapan?" shion mentap wajah naruto yang serius mengemudi.

"Aku tidak pernah balapan"

"Benarkah? Um apa hinata senpai suka balapan?"

"Kami tidak suka balapan"

"Begitu"

"Kita sudah sampai"

"Senpai kau tidak turun lebih dulu dan membukakan pintu untukku?" shion menatap naruto dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ah ya" naruto meninggalkan mobilnya dan mendekati pintu mobil tempat shion duduk, ia membukakan pintu tersebut dan menggandeng tangan shion keluar dari mobilnya.

"Naruto!" naruto dan shion menoleh bersama saat mendengar seruan tesebut.

"Sakura , sasuke ada apa?"

"Um tidak ku kira kau bersama hinata seperti biasa" sakura berjalan mendahului sasuke kemudian menatap naruto yang sedang menggandeng tangan shion.

Sebuah Porsche Carrera GT berwarna silver cerah mencuri perhatatian keempatnya, mata safir milik naruto mengamati mobil tersebut ia mengenali mobil tersebut, dan benar saja tidak lama kemudian hinata keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut.

"Ohayo minna" hinata menyapa keempat orang yang sempat memperhatikannya ah tidak memperhatikan mobilnya.

"Ohayo hinata, tumben sekali kau mengemudi sendiri?" sakura menyipitkan matanya seolah menanyakan **"apa yang terjadi padamu dan naruto?"**

"Aku hanya menguji apa mobil ini masih berguna atau tidak" hinata menjawab dengan tenang kemudian berjalan mendahului mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian harus menghafal 20 sampai 30 kosa kata dan besok aku akan menguji satu per satu" asuma-sensei meninggalkan kelas setelah memberi pesan akhir yang membuat wajah muridnya berubah, kecuali hinata yang sangat sumeringah mendengar tugas ini, pelajaran bahasa yunani bahasa asing yang cukup ia kuasai membuatnya bersemangat.

"Kau senang sekali" naruto mencibir hinata sembari menampilkan wajah malasnya.

"Tentu saja, ini mudah kau saja bodoh" hinata menjulurkan lidahnya dan menutup buku catatannya.

"Ayo ke kantin" naruto menarik tangan hinata yang sibuk denan ponselnya itu.

"Aku malas, titip boleh?" hinata menunjukan puppy eyesnya yan membuat naruto tidak bisa menolak permintaan hinata.

"Apa-apaan wajah mu itu, apa yang ingin kau beli?" naruto menun jukan wajah bosannya pada hinata

"Umm dango saja"

"Tunggu disini"

"Cih kau itu selalu terlambat aku pasti bosan menunggu"

"Diam saja disini"

"Baiklah"

Naruto meninggalkan kelasnya bersama sasuke dan temannya yang lain, membuat hinata sendirian di kelas ini.

 **15 menit kemudian**

Sasuke , sakura, gaara, kiba, sai, ino dan yang lainnya sudah memasuki kelas sejak lima menit yang lalu tapi naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat, ini membuat hinata sedikit kesal.

"Uh baka, jika tidak mau membelikan ku makanan setidaknya jangan membuat aku kelaparan" hinata berdiri dan meninggalkan kelasnya ia mengumpat dan segala sumpah serapah ia ucapkan ia sangat kesal dengan ini ia memperepat langkahnya menuju kantin.

"Hei sara, kau liat naruto?"

"Oh hinata, aku tadi melihatnya di lorong perpustakaan"

Tanpa menunggu lama hinata berlari menuju tempat yang sara tunjukan, hinata mematung melihat pemandangan di depannya shion sedang memeluk naruto dan sesekali naruto terkekeh mendengar ucapan shion, hinata berbalik dan berlari menjauh dari tempat tersebut, naruto melihat hinata yang berlari dan kemudian memanggilnya, seolah tuli hinata tidak memperdulikan panggilan naruto sama sekali ia berlari menuju atap sekolahnya ini.

" _Aku tidak menyukai ini, aku tidak menyukai ini, aku benar-benar tidak menyukai ini. Aku tau aku tidak berhak merasakan perasaan seperti ini tapi aku tetap tidak menyukainya, aku dan dia, kami selalu bersama aku selalu ada disisinya baik disaat senang maupun disaat sedih. Aku sadar dia sangat jauh dari ku sekarang, aku tidak ada disisinya lagi ada orang lain disana. Aku tidak menyukai ini! Lihat aku, lihat aku ku mohon jangan menatap orang lain dengan tatapan seperti itu"_ hinata berteriak dalam diam saat berlari hingga ia tidak sadar jika dia –

.

.

.

.

\- Jatuh?

* * *

Halo , apa kabar semuanya? ini ori up kilat ga si? setelah ori pertimbangkan pendamping untuk hinata adalah toneri, dan fic ini happy ending, satu lagi, pov hinata yang terakhir yang bagian paling bawah fic ini yang tulisannya ori _italic,_ itu ori copy dari pov-nya tsubaki di anime shigatsu wa kimi no uso episode 6 itu feelnya emang cocok banget untukchp ini:3 maaf untuk reviewer ori ga bisa bales sekarang tangan keriting ini 3k words:3 end the last, i hope you like it and be a good reader;;) let me know your respon for this chap.

with love, Orihime Yoshizuki 12/03/16.


	4. Chapter 4

**Song theme : Shawn Mendes – A Little Too Much.**

"Hei hati-hati, nona" Seorang pria dengan surai silver menangkap tubuh hinata yang jatuh tepat dalam pelukannya, perlahan pria itu memperbaiki posisi mereka sejujurnya ia sangat penasaran dengan gadis bersurai indigo yang menabraknya, surai yang sama dengan surai gadis yang ia sayang.

"H-hinata? Hei, Hinata?" Toneri aka pria yang menangkap hinata tersebut menatap hinata dengan pandangan cemas ia melihat Hinata dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau mascara yang berantakan karena air mata lagi jejak air mata yang tersebar diseluruh permukaan wajahnya.

"T-toneri, apapun yang terjadi ku mohon kali ini saja sembunyikan aku dari Naruto-kun" suara Hinata terdengar sangat lemah dan serak, tanpa banyak berbicara Toneri mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dengan bride style.

"Lepaskan Hinata Toneri" Dengan kasarnya Naruto menarik tangan toneri yang sedang mengangkat tubuh hinata, otomatis kehilangan kesimbangan Toneri tanpa sadar melempar tubuh Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh" Toneri mengacungkan tinjunya kedapan wajah Naruto.

'bruk' suara tubuh yang terlempar seolah menyadarkan Naruto dan Toneri dari pertengkaran mereka.

"Hinata" Naruto mendekati tubuh hinata yang tergeletak diatas lantai dan mengangkatnya dengan posisi sama seperti Toneri, _bride style._ Dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa.

Tanpa Naruto sadari sepasang iris lavender pucat mengamati segala yang terjadi dengan pandangan terluka.

" _Hinata-senpai selalu menjadi yang terpenting untuk mu Naruto-senpai"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami-sama, ku mohon selamatkan Hinata" Naruto berkali-kali menggertakan giginya dan tak ada habisnya menatap pintu besar dengan tulisan 'unit gawat darurat' .

"Tenanglah dobe, Hinata itu gadis yang kuat" Sasuke menatap datar Naruto yang tak henti-hentinya mengkhawatirkan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun benar Naruto, duduklah dan tenangkan dirimu" Sakura menepuk kursi penunggu yang kosong disampingnya, mengisyaratkan naruto untuk duduk.

Naruto perlahan menghampiri tempat yang diisyaratkan sakura, dan duduk ia menundukan kepalanya kemudian mengacak surai blonde byang ia warisi dari sang ayah "sejak dulu aku memang tidak berguna, aku tidak bisa menjaganya, menjaga adik ku"

"Naruto, kau harus menyadarinya kau dan Hinata bukan lagi anak berusia tujuh tahun, kau harus sadar semakin kalian dewasa tentu jarak pemisah diantara kalian semakin nyata" Sakura mengusap punggung Naruto, sebagai sepupu naruto dan lagi sahabat Hinata dan Naruto sejak kecil Sakura tentu tau apa yang terjadi antara kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

"Tapi untuk ku dia akan selalu menjadi adik perempuan yang nakal" Naruto tersenyum kemudian melepas tangan Sakura dari punggungnya.

"Bahkan aku kakak kandungnya sama sekali tak peduli" Baik Naruto, Sakura, maupun Sasuke sangat terkejut dengan suara datar nan dingin yang tiba-tiba muncul. Naruto menatap sosok yang baru saja meramaikan koridor rumah sakit yang tadi hanya diisi ole Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura.

"Jika kau hanya memperkeruh suasana, ku rasa lebih baik kau pergi Neji" Naruto menjawab dengan suara yang sangat datar.

"Aku kesini bukan karena mengkhawatirkan keadaanya atau apapun, aku kesini hanya untuk menyelesaikan biaya administrasi sangat memalukan jika seorang Hyuuga berhutang budi" Neji menatap Naruto dengan pandangan angkuh khas _Hiashi Hyuuga._

"Apa kau memiliki waktu? Sepuluh menit?" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan mentap neji.

"Untuk apa? Jika membahas tentang hinata aku tidak memiliki waktu aku sebagai pewaris utama hyuuga memiliki segudang kesibukan" Neji memasukan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celana sedangkan tangan kanannya menendurkan dasi yang melilit kerah kemejanya.

' _ **cklk'**_

"Keluarga pasien Nona Hyuuga?" Seorang wanita berseragam perawat keluar dari ruang ugd dan menatap keempat manusia yang berada di koridor rumah sakit tersebut.

Naruto dan Neji saling menatap sampai akhirnya Neji memutuskan meninggalkan koridor tersebut, Naruto menggeram menahan amarah saat melihat punggung Neji semakin menjauh.

"Saya sepupunya, ada apa?" Naruto menatap ramah pada perawat yang memengang kertas-kertas yang cukup banyak.

"Anda di tunggu dokter, silahkan lantai dua di blok B dokter Shizune"

"Sasuke, Sakura ku mohon jaga Hinata sebentar" Setelah mengatakannya Naruto meninggalkan koridor tersebut dengan tergesa.

"Sampai kapan mereka menyembunyikan perasaan mereka dan mengatasnamakan persahabatan , Sasuke?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dan meletakan kepalanya di bahu tegap Sasuke.

"Entahlah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan Hinata Shizune-nee?"

"Tidak ada yang serius, ia hanya kelelahan mungkin dia hanya butuh vitamin dia bisa pulang sekarang aku sudah memberinya sedikit vitamin dan pengurang sakit, kau membuatku panic dengan membawanya ke ugd"

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun kan Shizune nee-sama?" Naruto menekankan setip kat yang diucapkannya dengan mata memicing yang cukup tajam.

"Yatuhan Naruto, kakek mu adalah paman ku dan lagi ibu mu adalah teman ku mana mungkin aku berbohong padamu" Shizune menatap naruto dengan tangan yang menyerahkan sesuatu.

"Apa ini?" Naruto menatap selembar kertas yang Shizune berikan padanya.

"Ini resep untuk pemulihan Hinata. Naruto ada yng ingin ku tanya kan tapi aku ingin kau menjawabnya dengan jujur, sangat jujur" Shizune kembali menatap Naruto dengan pandangan serius, ia menutup bolpen miliknya kemudian meletakannya diatas meja.

"Ada apa?"

"Katakan padaku, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan hinata belakangan ini?"

"Tidak ada, dia sama seperti biasanya selalu tertawa sepanjang hari, makan makanan manis tanpa memperdulikan berat badannya, berlari dengan semangat sesekali berteriak saat olahraga, aku tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengannya nee-sama" Naruto menceritakan keseharian hinata dengan wajah malas tapi tak ada yang dapat melihat ia sedikit tersenyum saat menceritakannya.

"Kau yakin?" Shizune menaikan sebelah alisnya seolah tak puas dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Kau meragukan jawaban ku nee-sama?" Naruto menatap Shizune dengan pandangan angkuh yang sangat cocok dengan iris safir miliknya.

"Sangat, kau tau Naruto? Sejujurnya aku mengambil studi jurusan psikiater, tapi enath kenapa karrir ku jatuh menjadi dokter umum seperti ini" Shizune menampilkan ekspresi seolah-olah kecewa.

"Sarkastik, menurutku to the point lebih bijak" Naruto menampilkan seringai iblis miliknya entah dari mana ia bisa mendapatkan itu.

"Apa pendapat mu tentang bekas sayatan di pergelangan tangan Hinata?" Shizune menyeringai saat melihat perubahan di wajah Naruto, entah kemana tatapan sombong yang baru saja ia tampilkan itu.

"Aku tidak tau alasannya melakukan cutting nee-sama, saat aku melihat bekas sayatan itu aku kalap aku membentaknya dia menangis dan pada akhirnya aku tidak tau alasannya" Naruto menunduk ia mengingat beberapa hal yang sangat salah dari hinata beberapa hari ini.

"Depresi?"

"Apa maksud mu nee-sama?"

"Ya hanya dugaan sementara apa dia depresi?"

Naruto menatap tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Shizune, kemana saja dia selama ini? Kenapa bisa Hinata sampai depresi sedangkan jika bersamanya hinata selalu tertawa bahkan tingkah konyol Hinata kadang membuatnya muak, apa ia pantas disebut sahabat?

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan nee-sama?"

"Aku tidak tau aku tidak bisa melakukan pengecekan kejiwaan kepadanya dia bisa salah paham, sekarang mungkin yang dapat kita lakukan hanya memantaunya, kembalilah Naruto ku yakin Hinata mencari mu"

"Baik, arigatou nee-sama"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ceroboh sekali sampai bisa jatuh seperti itu" Sakura menyodorkan sebuah apel yang sudah dikupas kepada hinata yang masih terlihat lemah walaupun sudah duduk diatas ranjang igd.

"Tersandung bukan sebuah kecerobohan" Hinata menggigit apel yang diserahkan sakura kemudian menyipitkan matanya, "Apa ini? Asam sekali"

"Itu apel, toneri yang membawanya" Sakura dengan santainya memasukan potongan apel yang ia kupas kedalam mulutnya.

"Apa? Toneri?" Hinata menatap sakura dengan pandangan kaget seolah meminta penjelasan Sakura.

Sakura mengutuk leluhur keluarga Haruno yang membuatnya mewarisi mulut yang sangat tidak bisa menjaga rahasia, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian menatap Hinata yang sedang menatapnya serius, demi tuhan tatapan itu lebih seram dari pada tatapan Sasuke saat ia berbohong padanya.

"Sakura aku sedang berbica denganmu" Suara hinata terdengar kembali dan ia menggengam tangan Sakura sekarang.

"A-ah apa kau tidak ingat apapun sebelum kau jatuh?" Sakura menunduk menghindari kontak mata dengan hinata.

Hinata melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan sakura, ia memikirkan apa yang terjadi sebelum ia terjatuh. Dango yang tidak ia dapatkan, berlari keluar kelas, berbicara dengan Sara, menuju lorong perpustakaan, Naruto dan Shion yang berpelukan, lalu ia berlari, menabrak sesuatu, Toneri mengendongnya, ia terhempas ke lantai saat Naruto tiba-tiba muncul. Hinata menggigit bibirnya, ia mengingat semuanya dari semua ingatanya yang muncul bagian paling sakit adalah mengingat bagaimana mesranya Shion dan Naruto disaat Hinata sedang menunggu Naruto di kelasnya.

"Hinata, ada apa? Jika tidak meengingatnya tak usah dipaksakan"

"Aku mengingatnya Sakura, dimana Toneri apa dia mengikuti sampai kesini?"

"Dia sempat datang, kemudia pergi lagi setelah memberikan apel ini. Naruto melarang ku memberitahu mu bahwa dia datang tapi kau layak tau"

"Naruto? Dimana dia?"

"Menemui Shizune-nee mungkin ia akan segera kembali, ada apa?"

"Sakura aku ingin pulang"

"Kau belum pulih, lebih baik tunggu Naruto mungkin Shizune-nee memberikan mu resep obat"

"Tidak, aku ingin pulang" Hinata mencoba menapakkan kakinya pada lantai rumah sakit yang dingin namun belum sempat kakinya menyentuh lantai Sakura menarik tangannya sehingga ia kembali terhempas ke ranjang igd, "Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?" Hinata berteriak didepan wajah Sakura tangannya mengepal seolah menahan amarahnya.

"Dengarkan aku Hinata kau harus –

"Biarkan dia pulang Sakura, dia memang sudah diizinkan pulang" Naruto memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan santai, kedua tangannya diletakkan didalam kantungnya.

"Aku akan mengantarnya, Sasuke menunggumu di lobby jangan membuatnya bosan" Naruto mentap sakura dengan pandangan memerintah, seolah mengerti sakura meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, namun saat ia menyentuh knop pintu ia kembali menoleh kepada dua orang yang masih didalam.

"Kau yakin Naruto?"

"Tenanglah tak ada yang dapat menyakiti Hinata, aku bersamanya" setelah mendengar kalimat Naruto, Sakura bergegas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menyisahkan dua manusia yang saling diam.

"Seharusnya kau menemaninya" Hinata membuka suara tanpa menatap Naruto, suara datar tanpa emosi apapun didalamnya.

"Siapa?"

"Shion, siapa lagi?"

Naruto menghela nafasnya berat, ia mengenggam tangan Hinata pelan dan lembut, "Tak usah memikirkan apapun yang tak penting, saat ini kau harus istirahat. Kita pulang?" Naruto melembutkan suaranya ia berupaya sebaik mungkin tak menyakiti fisik maupun perasaan hinata.

"Dimana Toneri, kau mengusirnya?" Hinata menghempaskan tangan Naruto yang sedang menggenggam tangannya, ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedingin es khas Sasuke.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya bibirnya bergetar menahan amarah dan kata-kata kasar yang bisa keluar kapan saja dari mulutnya, ia menarik nafasnya berusaha menenangkan dirinya "Dengarkan aku Hinata, toneri bisa menjenguk mu kapan pun ia mau. Saat ini lebih baik kita pulang kan?"

"Baik" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hinata ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu tanpa memperdulikan Naruto.

"Hati-hati hinata" Naruto menghampiri Hinata kemudian merangkul bahu bgadis itu seperti biasa.

Hinata melirik bahunya yang diselimuti oleh lengan Naruto, ia menghela nafas sejauh apapun ia mengelak tetap saja ia gagal jika itu menyangkut Naruto ia mencoba tersenyum melihat realita ini sangat bodoh ia yang mebiarkan perasaan ini semakin lama semakin kuat, bodoh bukan gadis yang jauh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri? Gadis yang mendendam dengan kebahagian sahabatnya.

"Hei Naruto" hinata mendonggak menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang merangkulnya.

"Hm?"Naruto hanya meenggumam tidak jelas untuk menjawab panggilan Hinata.

"Terima kasih"

"Itu gunanya sahabat bukan?"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Naruto-kun" Hinata menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Aku selalu berahap semoga kau selalu memiliki sifat manis seperti ini" Naruto tersenyum kecil saat melihat hinata menunduk

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan lupa minum obat mu, makan dengan teratur dan istrirahat lah ujian akhir sudah dekat kau harus menjaga kesehatan mu" Naruto memberikan pesan yang panjang dan lebar saat sudah sampai didepan gerbang mansion Hyuuga.

"Iya aku mengerti, yatuhan kau seperti perempuan Naruto" Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar ocehan Naruto yang sangat tidak penting menurutnya.

"Apa aku harus mengantar mu kedalam?" Naruto kembali mencegah Hinata turun dari mobilnya karena ocehannya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, aku juga bukan gadismu" Setelah menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Hinata membuka pintu mobil Naruto dan memasuki kawasan mansion Hyuuga tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Naruto memperhatikan punggung hinata yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, setelah matanya tak lagi melihat punggung itu Naruto menjalankan kemudinya dan meninggalkan tempat itu

 _She would not show that she was afraid  
But being and feeling alone was too much to face  
Though everyone said that she was so strong  
What they didn't know is that she could barely carry on  
But she knew that she would be okay  
So she didn't let it get in her way  
Sometimes it all gets a little too much  
But you gotta realize that soon the fog will clear up  
And you don't have to be afraid, because we're all the same  
And we know that sometimes it all gets a little too much_

Tanpa disadari naruto ikut menyayikan lagu yang sedang diputar radio mobilnya, lagu ini mambawa ingatannya untk mengingat sosok Hinata Hyuuga, gadis yang sejak kecil menjadi sahabatnya. Ya lagu ini memang memiliki aroma Hinata, sosok yang digambarkan dilagu ini bena-benar seperti Hinata gadis kuat yang menahan segalanya sendirian Naruto kadang menganggap beban yang Hinata bawa terlalu berat gadis remaja yang nakal seharusnya dimaklumi bukan? Tapi tidak dengan Hinata, gadis itu dijauhi diremehkan bahkan tidak dianggap keberadaannya oleh keluarganya sendiri, sebagai sahabat yang seharusnya mengurangi beban Hinata Naruto justru menambah beban gadis itu.

 **ON FLASHBACK**

" _Karin, maaf tapi aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir disini" Naruto tersenyum kepada perempuan berambut merah yang menahan tangis didepannya._

" _A-apa yang kau katakan Naruto-kun, ini hari jadi kita yang ketiga bulan bukan?" Karin tidak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya, air mata berjatuhan dari matanya. Make up nya berantakan ia tidak pernah berfikir pesta yang ia rencanakan sejak satu bulan terakhir akan semenyedihkan ini diputuskan oleh Naruto, didepan umum dan apa lagi diacara yang ia persiapkan untuk Naruto._

" _Aku ingin kita putus Karin, itu yang aku katakan" Lagi, naruto tersenyum tanpa perduli gadis dihadapannya menangis dan beberapa orang yang hadir berbisik bisik menyebut namanya dan nama Karin._

" _Apa alasan mu mengakhiri hubungan kita Naruto-kun?" Karin menyeka air matanya ia mendongakan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk._

" _Aku hanya merasa, semuanya berbeda aku ingin A kau ingin B itu berlawanan mana mungkin kita bersama jika arah kita saja sudah berlawanan? Klasik, alasan klasik alasan tak jelas Naruto lontarkan membuat Karin yang tadinya sudah cukup tenang kembali menangis._

" _Naruto-kun, ku mohon pertimbangkan kembali keputusan mu hiks_ " _Karin memohon tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya._

" _Sekali tidak, tetap tidak" Naruto memasukkan telapak tangannya kedalam saku dan berjalan mundur meninggalkan Karin._

" _Aku membenci mu, aku membenci mu" Karin meraung-raung ditengah keramaian pesta._

" _Naruto kau berlebihan itu sangat menyakitinya, dia juga temanku. Minta maaf padanya" Hinata menarik tangan Naruto, membujuk pria itu untuk meminta maaf._

" _Tidak itu biasa saja, tak perlu min-_

" _Jadi ini alasan mu memutuskan ku, naruto-kun? Sejak awal seharusnya aku tau kau memang gadis bermuka dua Hinata, kau mengatakan kau mendukung hubungan ku dengan Naruto lalu sekarang kau merebutnya? Gadis jahat tidak tau malu merebut kekasih sahabat sendiri" jelas sekali perkataan Karin itu membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap Hinata dan Naruto._

" _Aku tidak menyangka kau sejahat itu, Hinata" celetuk seorang gadis dengan rambut sewarna dengan Karin, Sara._

 _Setelah saat itu Hinata untuk sekian kalinya dituduh merusak hubungan Naruto dengan kekasihnya, dan sejak saat itu juga Hinata kehilangan sahabatnya semua karena Naruto. Besoknya sesuai perkiraan satu khs menggossip tentang Hinata bahkan menyangkutpautkan masalah masalah yang sudah lewat dengan masalah baru ini._

 **END FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa si, Naruto?" Kiba menunjukan wajah sebalnya karena sejak tadi ia berceloteh Naruto yang biasa menanggapinya hanya diam sama seperti Gaara dan Sasuke sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum tanpa peduli dengan ocehan Kiba, Shikamaru? Jangankan mendengarkan sejak sampai di rumah Gaara ia mencari tempat yang sangat strategis untuk tidur.

"Tidak ada" Naruto menjawab tanpa minat tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Kiba.

"Hinata"

"Hah Hinata? Apa maksud mu Sasuke?" Kiba dengan secepat kilat mersepon Sasuke yang biasanya anti dengan yang namanya berbicara apa lagi tentang wanita.

"Aku yakin, dobe memikirkan Hinata"

"Berhenti bersikap seakan kau tau segalanya teme" Tanpa diduga kalimat itu muncul dengan sendirinya dari mulut Naruto.

"Lalu, jika bukan Hinata siapa dobe?"

"Ah Naruto kau itu jatuh cinta padanya kan? Kenapa tak menyatakannya saja langsung?"

"Kau tau, dia bukan jatuh cinta padanya dia hanya bernafsu padanya. Bukankah cinta dan nafsu hanya dipisah dinding tipis?" Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut dengan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan angkuh.

"Ah apa itu benar Naruto? Aku tidak menyangka kau sebejat itu" Kiba tertawa keras saat melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Naruto.

"Baik mari kita perkiraan perasaan ku pada Hinata" Dengan wajah datarnya Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Kiba yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Sasuke menyeringai, umpan yang ia berikan ditanggapi baik oleh Naruto, memprofkasi Naruto disaat pria itu kesal memang sangat mudah. Bahkan entah sejak kapan Shikamaru, Sai, dan Gaara sudah ikut terbawa arus pembicaraan Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kiba.

"Silakan dobe, silakan pastikan perasaan mu kepada kita semua disini" Sasuke menyeringai, hebat ia memang sangat hebat untuk memperburuk suasana.

Naruto menghela nafasnya kemudian menatap kelima pasang mata yang menatapnya sejenak ia menarik nafas "Hinata adalah orang yang sejak kecil ku lindungi, saat kecil dia pernah jatuh kesungai demi menyelamatkannya aku rela harus terbentur batu dan melukai kepalaku, saat kami sudah beranjak remaja ditahun kedua junior school aku menenangkan dia saat dia menangis diputuskan oleh kekasihnya, semenjak aku diizinkan membawa kendaraan kemana dan dimana pun Hinata aku selalu mengantar dan menjemputnya, saat ia ingin makan sakura mochi terbaik di musim semi aku rela mengemudi 8 jam tanpa istirahat ke Kyoto hanya untuk memberinya sakura mocha itu, lalu rencana liburan musim panas ke Okinawa batal karena aku lebih memilih ke Hokkaido dan membeli sebucket lavender hanya untuk Hinata, saat musim gugur pada musim olahraga aku meninggalkan tim sepak bola sekolah hanya untuk menyemangati Hinata yang bertanding basket, dan saat musim dingin aku menemaninya ia adalah gadis aneh gadis yang takut salju, saat ulang tahunnya aku menyewa sebuah tempat di Okinawa tempat tanpa salju hanya untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman saat ulang tahunnya" Naruto menutup mulutnya setelah sedari tadi ia berceloteh tentang semua hal yang ia lakukan hanya untuk Hinata, berdiam diri sejenak kemudian ia menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman miring "Ya seperti yang kalian bilang aku hanya bernafsu padanya"

"Bodoh"

"Itu namanya cinta, merepotkan"

"Kau sangat menyukai Hinata-san ya Naruto"

"Dobe"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan semua itu hanya untuk Hinata"

Sasuke tidak menyangka awalnya ia memancing Naruto hanya untuk membuatnya kesal, tapi pada akhirnya bukannya kesal Naruto malah mempertegas perasaannya pada Hinata.

"Nyatakan perasaan mu, toneri sudah kembali" Gaara menyesap hot moccacino miliknya sambil melirik Naruto yang masih bersender pada dinding kamarnya.

"Untuk apa? Hinata dan Toneri memang sudah seharusnya bersamma" Naruto menjawab tanpa menoleh pada Gaara.

"Kau kan dulu yang memaksa Toneri memutuskan Hinata" Dengan sangat santai Kiba menjitak kepala Naruto yang ada disampingnya.

"Sekarang aku berjanji, tidak akan mengusik kebahagiaan Hinata sama sekali" Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak oleh Kiba.

"Kau yakin dengan janjimu, dobe?"

"Entahlah, untuk saat ini biarkan aku focus pada Shion. Hinata pasti mengerti itu"

.

.

.

.

.

"Besok Naruto-senpai akan ulang tahun kan?"

"Ah pasti akan ada undangan yang tersebar hari ini"

"Aku yakin Naru-senpai akan mengundang ku"

Hinata melirik tiga gadis yang ia ketahui adalah adik kelasnya sedang bergossip tentang Naruto, ini adalah jam istirahat sepanjang koridor Hinata dapat mendengar nama Naruto selalu disebut.

"Ya ya ya, mantan ketua osis dan mantan kapten sepak bola sekolah akan ulang tahun tentu saja itu menjadi trending topic" Hinata menggumam tidak jelas sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hei"

Hinata tersentak saat merasakan ada lengan yang memeluk bahunya, ia tau orang yang melakukan ini hanya Naruto. ia tersenyum kecil dan menyikut dada naruto pelan.

"Hinata itu sakit, kau jahat" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari Hinata,.

Hinata terkik geli melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menurutnya menggemaskan. "Kau berlebihan bodoh"

"Biarkan, ada apa dengan wajah mu terlihat seperti tidak di setrika"

"Hanya bosan sepanjang koridor selalu membicarakan ulang tahun mu"

"Aku memang terkenal"

"Bodoh"

"Jangan lupakan hadiah untukku, jika kau melupakannya aku jamin kau tak akan bisa mendengar suara merdu ku ini" Naruto terkekeh kecil sambil mengacak surai indigo Hinata.

Mereka tidak menyadari, saat ini mereka berada di koridor sekolah dan lagi saat ini masih jam istirahat berpuluh pasang mata menatap mereka dengan tatapan iri, ya siapa yang tidak iri dengan Naruto dan Hinata? Prince dan princess konoha high school. Bahkan beberapa gadis histeris saat Naruto mengacak surai Hinata atmosfer menyenangkan itu tiba-tiba dirusak oleh kedatangan gadis bersurai pirang panjang-

" _Naruto-senpai?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

Hai apa kabar? Maafkan typo dan alur yang ga jelas di fic ini.

maafkan ori yang ga sempet bales review.

with love 7/04/2016 - orihime yoshizuki.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story is mine.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-senpai"

"Gadismu sudah menunggu, aku duluan." Hinata tersenyum kecil kemudian berjalan menjauhi Naruto. _"ku mohon cegah aku, Naruto."_

"Tunggu Hinata-senpai." Hinata menghentikan langkahnya namun tidak menoleh sama sekali. Ia membiarkan gadis itu menghampirinya.

Dengan sedikit tergesah Shion menghampiri Hinata nafasnya tersenggal-senggal ia beberapa kali menrik nafas untuk menormalkan nafasnya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu senpai."

"Kau ingin bicara denganku?" Hinata menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Um. Aku janji ini tidak lama hanya lima belas menit senpai." Shion mengangguk dengan senyum ceria khas nya.

"Kau ini gadis yang lucu ya." Hinata terkekeh kecil saat mengataknnya, "Kau ingin bicara denganku, tapi kau memanggil Naruto, kedua kau tidak sopan memanggil seseorang yang tidak dekat denganmu dengan nama depannya." Hinata tersenyum sarkatis saat melihat Shion menunduk helaian blondenya membuat Hinata tidak dapat melihat wajah gadis itu. Ia memperbaiki senyumnya kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Oh ayolah aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau setegang itu?"

"Kau tidak berbakat bercanda. Kau membuat Shion takut." Naruto yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Ah kau diam saja. Ini adalah pembicaran para gadis, ku sarankan lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas jika tidak ingin mendapat lebel 'Naruto si pria penyuka obrolan gadis'" Hinata mengatakannya dengan suara senormal mungkin sambil mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk pergi.

"Hinata-senpai benar. Lebih baik Naruto-senpai pergi." Shion menatap Naruto dengan pandangan memohon.

"Ah baiklah. Jangan ada keributan apapun." Setelahnya Naruto berjalan meninggalkan kedua gadis dengan warna surai yang sangat kontras.

Hinata memastikan punggung Naruto benar-benar menajuh sebelum melirik gadis yang ada disebelahnya, ia menarik nafas dan menoleh pada gadis itu, "Jadi?"

"Um sebenarnya ini bukan hal yang penting." Shion berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya senormal mungkin.

"Jika tidak penting kau tak perlu mengusir Naruto seperti itu" Lagi hinata menahan tawa saat melihat bahu shion melemas, ia tau gadis ini tidak memiliki keberanian apapun padanya.

"Tapi senpai yang lebih dulu mengusirnya."

"Oh jadi begitu?"

"Maaf senpai. Aku hanya ingin mengajak Hinata-senpai berbelanja bersama. Maksudku, kau sangat dekat Naruto-senpai." Shion menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ah biar aku tebak. Gift for his birthday?" Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menaruh jarinya pada dagunya.

"um, apa senpai mau menerima ajakan ku?"

"Ya kurasa tidak buruk juga." Hinata mengeratkan hoodienya yang berwarna biru pastel pada tubuhnya saat merasakan hembusan angin musim gugur.

"Terima kasih senpai. Kau sangat baik." Shion tersenyum dan tanpa sadar memeluk lengan Hinata.

"Kau berlebihan. Kau bawa mobil?" Hinata melirik lengannya dan mengisyaratkan Shion untuk melepaskan lengannya.

"Ah maaf senpai. Tidak , supirku bisa mengantar." Shion melepaskan lengan Hinata kemudian menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tulus.

"Baik. Tunggu aku di lobby saat pulang kita gunakan mobilku." Setelah mengatakannya Hinata berjalan menjauh dari gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HINATA POV.**

"Bajingan."

"Sialan."

"Bodoh."

"Idiot."

"Menjijikan."

"Memalukan."

"Tidak tau malu."

"Brengsek."

"Fuck."

"Damn."

"Asshole."

"Jerk."

"Shit."

Hinata tau seharusnya sekarang ia kembali ke kelas jam pelajaran sudah dimulai, tapi ia menjauh dari kelasnya sepanjang langkahnya ia terus mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar dan berbagai macam umpatan.

" _Kenapa toilet jauh sekali sih?"_

Sudah berkali-kali Hinata mencoba menghentikan kegiatan gila yang belakangan ini sangat ia sukai. Namun setiap kali ia memantapkan membuang semua benda tajam yang ia miliki hasilnya adalah goresan baru tercipta di pergelangan tangannya, bersyukur ini musim gugur Hinata dapat menyembunyikan goresan itu dengan menggunakan hoodie setiap hari. Secara tiba-tiba air mata turun dari matanya. Awalnya hanya beberapa tetes, namun semakin ia memendamnya bagai hujan air matanya mengalir dengan deras. "Gadis yang menyukai dan disukai sahabatku. Gadis yang ku benci."

" _ **Shion itu cantik."**_

" _ **Shion sangat baik."**_

" _ **Dia manis sekali."**_

" _ **Dia manja, aku menyukai itu."**_

" _ **Kau sangat berbeda dengan Shion."**_

" _ **Kau membuat Shion takut."**_

" _ **Shion."**_

" _ **Shion."**_

" _ **Shion."**_

Hinata menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya. Suara Naruto yang menceritakan Shion bergema di telinganya, semua itu sangat memuakkan untuknya. Ia tidak menyukainya ia membenci suara Naruto yang bergema membanggakan Shion.

"Kenapa aku diciptakan? Aku membenci ibu ku yang selalu memandangku seakan aku adalah hal termenjijikan di dunia ini. Aku membenci ayahku dia tidak pernah melindungi atau menjagaku kata-katanya selalu membuatku kecewa, kakakku dia sangat ku kagumi namun dia membenciku membenci adiknya sendiri, aku membenci hanabi karena semenjak ada dirinya lah aku tersisih." Hinata menjerit histeris saat mengingat keluarganya. Keluarga yang membenci dirinya.

"Aku membenci diriku,aku membenci hidupku. Apa pentingnya semua ini semua yang ku miliki adalah palsu." Hinata meraba saku hoodie nya, disana ia merasakan benda tipis dengan sisi yang tajam. Hinata mengeluarkan benda tersebut dan memandangnya, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal karena tangisannya semakin kencang. Perlahan ia mengangkat lengannya menuju bibirnya dan mengecupnya singkat, "Aku mendapatkan ketenangan dengan melukai diriku. Tapi kenapa setiap aku melukai orang lain aku merasakan sakitnya juga?" Perlahan ia mengarahkan silet itu pada nadinya di pergelangan tangannya, ia tau tak akan terjadi apapun Karen ia hanya sekedar menyentuhkan silet itu pada permukaan kulitnya. "Baiklah hanya satu goresan dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja Naruto tidak akan tau," "Lagipula jika dia tau apa yang akan terjadi? Dia tak perduli padaku." Dan sekarang ia menarik nafas perlahan kemudian memejamkan matanya, kali ini dengan sedikit tekanan pada silet dan pergelangan tangannya ia membuat pola vertical dengan sangat cepat. Sepersekian detik kemudian darah mulai muncul dari permukaan kulitnya. Perih yang ada di tangannya seolah membawa ketenangan untuknya. Ia melihat darah itu dan tersenyum,"Merah darah dan warna kulitku sangat kontras, um ini indah" Hinata terkekeh kecil saat melihatnya.

"Bodoh, ini enak siapa yang akan berhenti dengan satu goresan?" Hinata tersenyum miring, dan siang itu di toilet sekolah itu, Hinata berkali-kali menggoresakan silet itu ke permukaan kulitnya.

"Oi, Naruto dimana Hinata?" Ino menghampiri Naruto yang sedang bermain kartu remi bersama sasuke dan temannya yang lain.

"Disana." Tanpa menoleh Naruto menunjuk tempat duduk Hinata.

"Jika dia disana aku tidak mungkin, bertanya pada mu bodoh." Setelah mengatkannya Ino kembali ketempatnya dan Sakura.

"Apa sih? Kenapa dia ketus sekali." Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kartu-kartu itu dan memandang tempat Hinata yang kosong. Baru saja Naruto akan mencari Hinata, ia teringat ia sudah berjanji akan berfokus pada Shion _"Mungkin ini saatnya member Hinata ruang."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **16.00**

Hinata melirik gadis yang ada disampingnya saat ini ia sedang mengemudi dan Shion ada disampingnya memperhatikan sekeliling mobilnya.

"um senpai suka maroon 5?" Shion memperhatikan beberapa album grup ternama itu ada disofa penumpang mobil Hinata.

"Itu punya Naruto."

"Naruto-senpai menyukai Maroon 5?"

"Ia bahkan pernah mencuri ponselku untuk mendapat kemeja Adam Levine." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka.

"Kalian sangagt dekat ya?"

"Sangat."

Shion mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata, ia tidak menyukai apapun tentang persahabatan Naruto dan Hinata karena setiap melihat dua orang itu, ia merasakan hatinya panas. Karena dia tau dia mencintai Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memasukkan beberapa lembar uang kertas ke dalam vending yang ada ditaman kota ini, setelahnya satu botol cola dan satu kotak orange juice keluar dari vending tersebut. Setelah mengambil dua botol itu ia kembali ke bangku taman yang diduduki Ino.

"Ini." Sakura menyerahkan botol cola itu pada Ino,dan mendudukan diri disamping Ino.

"Ah sankyu" Ino menerima botol cola itu dan menenggaknya.

"Aku lebih menyukai air mineral daripada alcohol yang sering kita minum." Sakura mulai meminum jusnya sambil melihat daun bewarna kemerahan yang jatuh dari pohon.

"Kita sudah sangat jauh ya? dulu kita kesini untuk menaiki seluncur dan ayunan itu, sekarang kita kesini hanya untuk duduk dan mengobrol hal-hal kecil." Ino melirik Sakura yang bahunya bergetar.

"Setiap harinya aku merasa. Kau dan Hinata akan meninggalkanku seusai ujian kelulusan kita." Sakura menghela nafas dan menggerakan kakinya dengan gerakan tak menentu.

"Aku kira hanya aku yang merasakan itu. Tapi Sakura, bagamanapun saat ini Hinata memang sudah sangat jauh dari kita." Ino kembali menenggak colanya setelah mengatakannya.

"Jika seseorang memberitahunya, "Kau salah" dia akan marah. Kau tau dia sangat keras kepala dan mudah tersinggung, apalagi jika menyangkut Naruto."

"Ya aku setuju dengan mu, tapi aku ingin Hinata kembali tersenyum." Ino menutup botol colanya dan sekarang menatap Sakura langsung.

"Mau semenderita apapun Hinata harus menyadarinya sendiri. Naruto tidak akan bisa selamanya menjadi sahabatnya."

"Tapi kau tau, saat menyadarinya mereka sudah terlambat."

"Semuanya akan terjawab dimasa depan," "Ayo. Hari sudah gelap." Sakura kembali berjalan diikuti oleh Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Senpai menurut senpai, hadiah seperti apa yang cocok untu Naruto-senpai?" Shion dan Hinata mengelilingi Tokyo mall dengan santai. Shion berkali-kali memilih barang namun tak jadi membelinya sedangkan Hinata hanya mengekori Shion karena tidak tertarik pada apapun.

"Naruto itu bukan orang yang menilai seseorang dari hadiah yang diberikan orang itu padanya." Hinata berhenti melangkah saat melihat syal merah yang dipajang disebuah stan. _"Meskipun musim gugur tidak terlalu dingin tapi kurasa ini berguna."_

"eh senpai?" Shion menghampiri Hinata yang masih memandangi syal tersebut, Shion mengikuti arah pandang Hinata dan "Syal yang bagus! Aku ambil ini. Naruto-senpai pasti suka." Tanpa menunggu lama Shion menggenggam syal tersebut seolah telah membayarnya, dan mempateni syal merah tersebut.

Hinata melirik Shion dari ekor matanya, ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kembali melangkah. Sebenarnya Hinata tau, Shion membeli itu karena Hinata menginginkan syal itu juga ia bisa saja protes atau meminta syal itu tapi ia tidak melakukkannya ia sudah cukup lelah dengan acara mereka dan ingin segera pulang sekarang.

"Senpai kenapa diam? Apa sebenarnya senpai menginginkan syal ini juga?"

" _Iya bodoh, aku menginginkannya dank au mengambilnya begitu saja. Apa kau tidak memiliki ide lain sehingga hal sesederhana ini kau mengusikku juga?"_ Hinata menarik nafasnya lagi mencoba menyabarkan diri mendengar ocehan Shion yang seperti lebah berdengung untuknya.

"Tidak ada, aku lelah. Kapan kita pulang?"

"Tapi senpai belum membeli apapun."

"Ah aku sudah membeli hoodie untuk Naruto." Bohong, jujur saja Hinata belum membeli apapun untuk Naruto namun sekarang dia hanya ingin pulang dan bebas dari gadis ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih tumpangannya senpai. Kau ingin mampir dulu?" Shion membungkuk dan tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Ah tidak perlu, aku duluan." Setelah mengatakannya hinata kembali mengemudikan mobilnya.

 **Naruto pov.**

Aku kembali menyeruput nutella latte yang ada dihadapanku, aku dan Hinata berjani bertemu disini mala mini. Namun seperti biasa jika tidak dijemput dia selalu terlambat, dia benar-benar perempuan kacau yang perlu ku bantu segalanya. Itu dia memasuki café dengan pandangan bingung karena mencari ku. Aku melambaikan tangan dan membuatnya langsung menghampiriku. Tidak ada memecahkan keheningan ini aku dapat melihat bola mata ungu pucat yang besar itu menatapku, dan aku yakin dia pun menatap safir ku ini dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Kau akan jatuh cinta jika menatpku seperti itu." Aku terkekeh kecil saat melihatya salah tingkah.

"Kau yang menatpku aku hanya bersifat sopan dengan menatapmu balik." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mengatakannya.

Seperti biasa kami tertawa, mengejek satu sama lain dan mengesap minuman masing-masing. Aneh , ini aneh saat melihat matanya jantungku berdetak kencang, ini pasti karena dia seharian ini tidak muncul dihadapanku. Lagi terulang lagi, cinta selalu membuatku takut. Gadis yang selalu ku harapkan bersamaku,bodoh harapanku terlalu tinggi.

"Bagaimana dengan pesta mu?"

"Kau akan mendapat banyak kejutan besok." Naruto tersenyum simpul sambil menggigit choco cookies yang ada dimeja.

"Yang ulang tahun adalah kau, pasti kau yang mendapat kejutan. Baka naruto, jangan membuatku tertawa" Hinata tertawa kecil dan kembali mengesap red velvet milkshake nya.

"Ayo pulang. Kita harus sekolah besok" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut uluran tangan Hinata yang membuat senyumnya merekah

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata memastikan mobil Naruto benar-benar menuju Namikaze mansion, sebelum berbalik arah, hinata berbohong saat mengatakan tidak perlu dijemput karena sedang ingin mengemudi. Sebenarnya ia sudah berjanji pada seseorang untuk bertemu. Di pinggir kota, sekarang Hinata dapat melihat orang itu menunggunya, ia menggunakan sweater rajut putih, perlahan hinata turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri orng itu.

"Hai."

Orang itu menoleh saat Hinata menyapanya dan tersenyum kecil, "Long time no see, Hinata."

"Kita bertemu sekarang Toneri, jadi katakan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik aku tidak akan mengulanginya jika kau memintanya." Toneri menarik nafas sejenak sebelum

"Mari bekerja sama"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini konoha high school gempar. Pagi ini dua mobil mewah entah bagaimana caranya bisa terparkir berdampingan pada waktu yang sama tanpa perlu juru parkir membantu kedua mobil tersebut, dan yang lebih menggemparkan saat mobil itu tebuka. Lykan Hypersport bewarna silver itu terbuka dan menampakan Hyuuga Hinata yang keluar bersama Ootsutsuki Toneri, sedangkan saat Ferrari 458 Italia itu terbuka menampakan Namikaze Naruto dan Tachibana Shion. Dan yang sangat menggemparkan adalah kedua orang yang diketahui sangat dekat itu tak sama sekali menggeluarkan suara apapun dan memilih berjalan dengan tujuannya masing-masing. Sontak bermacam gossip muncul dan tersebar dengan cepatnya.

Dan sekarang didalam kelas, dengan langkah tergesah Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang sedang duduk bersama Sakura dan Ino. "Kita perlu bicara Hinata"

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul."Mari bicara disini. Sakura juga sahabat kita kan?"

"Baik. Dengarkan ini ada apa denganmu dan Toneri?

"Kami memutuskan untuk kembali bersama." Hinata tersenyum dan mengalihkan matanya dari mata Naruto.

"Semenjak kapan?"

"Kemarin pagi."

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?" Naruto menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya saat mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Dengarkan ini, ada tidaknya dirimu untukku itu sama saja kau menjauh dariku aku pun tau diri ini hari ulang tahun mu jadi ku katakan tenangkan dirimu. Malam ini kita berpesta. See you." Setelah mengatakannya Hinata segera meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Cih, lagi Toneri berhasil mengubah Hinata."

.

.

.

.

.

 **19.00**

Namikaze mansion tempat ini entah bagaimana disulap menjadi seramai ini pesta ini dibagi menjadi dua para kolega Namikaze Minato berada dilantai dasar sedangkan pesta untuk para undangan Naruto ada dilantai empat mansion ini, dan disini lah Kiba menggoda beberapa gadis di pintu masuk ke ruangan pesta. Namun niat menggodanya hilang seketika saat melihat Hinata datang dengan dress berwarna dark blue 2cm diatas lutut, disisi kiri pinggang gadis itu ada pita panjang yang mempercantik dress yang Hinata kenakan kakinya dibalut high heels hitam yang sangat memukau, namun focus kiba bukan pada penampilan Hinata namun bagimana pose Hinata dan Toneri di photobox, sangat ah wajah Hinata sangat sensual menurut kiba.

Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang duduk besama Sasuke dan Sakura disudut ruangan.

"Happy birthday to you." Hinata tersenyum lebar dan menyerahkan hadiahnya dan Naruto segera menerimanya.

"Thanks Hinata, maaf untuk yang terjadi pagi tadi. Apa kau bersama Toneri?"

" _ **Naruto tidak pernah sebaku ini. Aku membenci suasana canggung ini."**_

"Ya dia bersama Kiba disana." Hinata mendudukan diri disamping Sakura dan sedikit berbisik pada gadis itu.

" _ **Hinata tidak pernah berbicara secanggung ini padaku."**_

"Lakukan sekarang dobe." Sasuke menyikut Naruto mencoba menyadarkan Naruto inti dari acara ini.

"Ah ya baik-baik."

Naruto berjalan menuju arah panggung dan menghentikan dj yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya, setelah memberikan perintah music tiba-tiba berhenti. Beberapa orang yang sedang menari dan minum berhenti dan terfokus pada Naruto yang sekarang menggenggam mikrofon . Naruto menarik nafas sejenak sebelum mulai menyanyi.

.

.

.

.

" _Im only one call away I'll be there to save the day."_

" _Superman got nothing one me."_

" _Im only one call away."_

" _Im only one call away."_

Semua bertepuk tangan setelah Naruto selesai menyanyikan lagu one call away dari penyanyi chalie puth. Namun semuanya tidak sampai disitu saja, Naruto masih menggenggam microfon kembali berbicara.

"Kali ini aku disini tidak untuk bernyanyi kembali. Aku disini hanya untuk menyuarakan perasaan ku pada kalian semua disini."

Naruto menghela nafas kemudian mengedarkan matanya mencari objek utama yang membuatnya harus berbicara seperti ini. Dan saat menemukannya dia tersenyum kecil, "Aku bukanlah orang yang pandai merangkai kata-kata manis untuk seorang gadis tapi izinkan aku mengatkannya dengan caraku kali ini," Naruto mengeluarkan sebuket bunga mawar merah yang entah bagaimana caranya ada dimeja dj, "Saat aku menyanyi tadi aku berjanji bahwa aku akan melebihi superman untuk satu-satunya gadis yang kusayang. Gadis yang mampu menjungkirbalikan dunia ku ini" dan berikutnya Naruto semakin tersenyum. "Gadis itu adalah Tachibana Shion. Dengar ini Shion jika kau menerimaku naik ke panggung ini dan berikutnya terima mawar ini, jika kau menolakku kau dapat naik panggung ini tapi tanpa mengambil mawar ini." Setelahnya Naruto terdiam begitu pun orang-orang, perlahan seorang gadis dengan rambut digulung tinngi dan menggunakan dress putih panjang tanpa lengan dan backless menaiki panggung tersebut dan dengan senyum malu-malunya menerima mawar tersebut dan setelahnya teriakan histeris dan pelukan hangat haya itu yang bisa Shion rasakan.

Sementara disudut ruangan Hinata menyaksikan itu semua dalam diam, ia melirik tangan kirinya yang dipenuhi gelang untuk menutupi luka-luka itu. "Ayo pulang Toneri." Setelah mengatakannya Hinata berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa menoleh sama sekali sedangkan Naruto dapat melihat Hinata yang dirangkul oleh Toneri menjauh dari pesta ini. Ia hanya tersenyum kecut melihat itu semua. Tanpa Hinata dan Naruto tau,takdir mulai mempermainkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hello my beloved reader this is orihime, i have you enjoy this story and let me know you want next chp.

oiya ori mau sedikit cerita sekaligus nanya sama reader semua. kalian ngerasa ga si ada batasan yang memisahkan reader sama writter di fanfiction? seperti reader kalau review itu canggung sekali di beberapa story yang ori baca si begitu tapi ori ga memaksakan kalian sependapat sama ori ya. ori hanya meminta kpd reader ori untuk jangan sunkan gak perlu ori-san atau bahasa yang dibakukan ori cukup menghargai kalian meriview dengan kalimat yang sopan dan membangun tapi ori cukup senang jika ada beberapa reader yang menganggap ori ini teman bukan hanya sekedar writter dan kita bisa berkomunikasi selayaknya teman tanpa ada suasana baku dan canggung dan kemarin ada reader yang pm ori dan menanyakan apa ori berusia 20+ ori cuma bisa kasih tau ori ini masih smaXD so,let me be yours friend like Naruto and Hinata friendship in this story!

with love. 01/05/2016- Orihime Yoshizuki.


	6. Chapter 6 : That Night

Ini musim gugur terburuk yang pernah Hinata alami. Setelah acara ulang tahun Naruto seminggu lalu hubungannya dengan Naruto semakin renggang. Seperti sekarang Hinata berjalan berdua dengan Toneri di koridor sedangkan Naruto sedang duduk dan menikmati sebuah sandwich bersama Shion. Baik Naruto maupun Hinata hanya diam tanpa ada yang berniat membuka suara sama sekali.

...

Hinata pov.

"Tapi sakit hatinya adalah aku melihat bagaimana Naruto mengabaikan ku, meskipun kami berbicara normal sebagai teman sekelas, tetap saja aku sakit saat ia tidak mengungkapkan "selamat pagi Hinata." "jangan lupa makan siang." ataupun "sampai bertemu besok." Aku cukup tau diri aku yang memperkeruh suasana ini apa lagi aku yang memintanya menjauh. Oh yatuhan ini sangat menyiksa." Aku terus berjalan berdampingan dengan Toneri. Aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Toneri yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan ku, bahkan sekarang dia berbelok menuju kelasnya tanpa mengatakan apapun aku tetap tidak memperdulikannya. Hei dia sekarang kekasihku, aku ingat bagaimana malam itu aku memaksanya menjadi kekasihku. Walaupun terkesan aku memanfaatkan dia, tapi aku tak menyangka akan seburuk ini.

…

Naruto pov

Aku melihatnya berjalan dengan kekasihnya, ah rasanya aneh sekali menyebutnya. Dia berjalan dengan cepat seperti biasanya, aku ingin memanggilnya "Hinata." "Tunggu sebentar." Sayangnya, itu hanya terpendam seolah mulutku terkunci rapat saat ingin mengatakannya. Jujur saja, aku merindukan dia gadis yang belangakan ini menjauh dari hidupku. Anggap saja aku adalah pensil, dia adalah penghapus, dan hubungan kami adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tapi, apakah selamanya pensil dan penghapus hanya terhubung melalui kesalahan? Entahlah, Aku hanya berharap masa depan mempertemukan kami dalam suasana terbaiknya.

…

Hinata memandangi langit musim semi dari bangku taman tempatnya duduk. Belakangan ini ia selalu kesini saat pulang sekolah, menceritakan perasaannya pada hembusan angin dengan laju kereta dan guguran daun sebagai latar belakang ia menganggap suara gesekan daun dan ranting pohon sebagai respon terhadapnya. Sore ini tidak biasanya ia meninggalkan taman secepat ini, entahlah ia hanya ingin mengikuti kata hatinya. Berjalan tanpa tentu arah dengan surai indigo yang lurus dan seragam yang di lapisi hoodie berwarna putih dan flatshoes hitam dengan earphone yang terpasang di kedua telinganya kedua tangannya menggenggam tas sekolahnya. Jembatan yoshiro menjadi saksi buta betapa bahagia dan terkejutnya dia melihat Namikaze Naruto berdiri di hadapannya.

…

Namikaze Naruto berjalan dengan jenuh sesekali ia menendang kerikil ataupun kaleng soda yang ada di jalanan. Setelah meninggalkan mobilnya di sekolah ia memilih menyendiri untuk menenangkan pikiran. Kakinya membawa dia melihat arus sungai yang ada di bawah jembatan yoshiro,setelah bosan menatap sungai itu ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya diatas jembatan lebar itu. Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia kembali berhenti saat melihat gadis itu. Gadis yang berhasil menjungkirkan dunianya beberapa hari ini.

…

"Naruto?" Dengan suara pelan bahkan sangat pelan Hinata menyerukan nama Naruto.

"Hinata?" Tanpa banyak berbicara Naruto menghampiri gadis itu dan terdiam bingung membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Yo! Kau belakangan ini susah sekali ditemui Naruto." Hinata memberanikan diri mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sepertinya kau yang susah ditemui semenjak berbalikan dengan Toneri." Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau menyindir diri sendiri Namikaze-san." Dengan santai Hinata tertawa setelah mengatakannya.

"Ah kau berisik sekali, Hinata bagaimana jika kita berjalan dipantai? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak melakukannya." Tanpa mendengar persetujuan Hinata Naruto menggenggam tangannya membawa Hinata menuju pantai disudut kota Tokyo.

"Matte! Kita beli minuman dulu aku haus."

...

Kini mereka berdua berjalan beriringan tanpa alas kaki, tangan keduanya menggenggam cone es krim. Hinata melirik Naruto yang ada disampingnya, pria itu tanpak memejamkan matanya menikmati sapuan angin musim gugur yang dingin.

 _"Sejak dulu dia memang menyukai pantai, dan angin."_ Hinata kembali menjilati es krim vanilanya dengan pelan. Naruto melirik Hinata dari ekor matanya gadis itu tampak asik menikmati es krim vanilanya tanpa memperdulikan debu yang dibawa angin musim gugur. _"Seperti anak kecil, ia mencintai segala hal dengan rasa manis."_ Ia tertawa kecil melihat bibir Hinata yang berceceran krim vanila.

"Ada apa?" Hinata menengok menatap Naruto yang masih tertawa kecil.

"Tunggu." Tanpa banyak gerakan dalam sekali tarikan Naruto menarik kepala Hinata dan mencuri ciumannya. Awalnya hanya menempelkan bibir keduanya namun, sekian detik kemudian Naruto menghisap bibir bawah Hinata dan menjilati bibir atasnya mengecap rasa manis vanila yang bercampur rasa segar cherry dari lipgloss yang Hinata pakai, Hinata melemas es krim yang ia pegang jatuh begitu saja kakinya benar-benar lemas sekarang. Ia mendekatkan diri meraih leher Naruto dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya sebagai penahan tubuhnya, ia yang sedari tadi hanya diam mulai membuka mulutnya mengizinkan lidah Naruto menyapu dan mengabsen gigi putihnya, seolah mendapat izin kini Naruto menekan tengkuk Hinata memperdalam ciuman mereka, tak sampai disitu Naruto melumat lidah Hinata yang bergerak liar dalam mulutnya saliva bercucuran ditepi bibir keduanya karena pasokan udara semakin menipis Naruto melepas ciumannya. Baik Hinata maupun Naruto terdiam sama sekali tidak membuka suara keduanya kini berjalan dengan canggung Hinata melambatkan jalannya sehingga kini Naruto ada di depannya. Naruto yang menyadari Hinata menjauh kemudian berjalan ke tepi laut lebih tepatnya ke ujung jembatan ditepi laut itu. Ia menghela nafas pelan kemudian duduk diatas jembatan itu, Hinata hanya mengikuti semua pergerakan Naruto ia kini duduk disamping Naruto yang memandang kosong laut dihadapannya. Sunyi hanya ada hembusan angin dan gemericik air laut.

"Kau tau? Itu ciuman pertamaku." Hinata memandangi langit yang sekarang berwarna biru gelap dihiasi warna gold kecil.

Naruto segera menoleh pada gadis disampingnya. Dan menatap wajah Hinata yang memerah "Gomen." Naruto menunduk ia memaki dirinya sendiri yang tak dapat menahan diri.

"Tak apa. Aku senang itu kau, orang yang ku cintai." Hinata menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil pada Naruto.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Dengan wajah syok Naruto menyentuh lengan Hinata meminta ia mengulang ucapannya.

"Tapi bohong." Dengan menyentuh perutnya Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak kedua kakinya bergerak liar pada air laut dibawahnya menimbulkan percikan percikan air yang mengenai Naruto.

"Dasar, kau membuat ku ingin mati tau." Dengan wajah kesalnya Naruto menjitak kepala Hinata pelan.

"Bagaimana jika yang ku katakan itu kenyataan?" Kali ini keduanya saling menatap, bola mata keduanya menatap penuh harap.

"A-apa yang kau katakan Hinata. Itu mustahil kan? Lagi pula kau bukan sama sekali tipeku. Gadis yang menjadi tipeku itu feminim, cantik, sopan, dan lembut. Tidak seperti mu, urakan, tidak tau aturan, dan kasar." Naruto memejamkan matanya saat mengatakan itu. Dan Hinata, Hinata tertawa keras mendengarnya. "Tentu saja itu mustahil. Kau sama sekali bukan orang yang tepat untuk mendapat cintaku." Hinata kembali tertawa sampai air matanya keluar. "Ah lucu sekali pembahasan kita ini. Lihat, airmata ky sampai keluar." Masih memegangi perutnya Hinata tertawa keras saat airmata semakin deras keluar dimatanya.

 _"Lalu apa artinya ciuman ini, Naruto?"_

 _"Lalu, apa artinya kau mengatakan tak apa jika aku yang merebut ciuman pertamamu, Hinata?"_

 _..._

 **Naruto pov.**

Kami kembali seperti biasa. Saling bercanda dan tertawa, mengejek satu sama lain, berbicara dengan lepas, dan menikmati malam dipantai, itu indah. Tapi kenapa semua terasa asing? Ah aku yakin ini hanya karena musim gugur akan segera berakhir. Aku yakin hanya karena itu. Selain itu aku merasa canggung aku mencuri ciuman pertamanya, dia pasti merasa terguncang juga. Malam ini, malam sebelum aku membuka hati untuk Shion, tak ada yang perlu kukatakan lagi, semuanya sudah ku ungkapkan dalam ciuman itu.

...

 **Hinata pov.**

Lagi, kesalahan apa lagi ini? Aku kembali membuat kesalahan. Seharusnya aku jujur dengan perasaan ku, aku yang membuat ini terasa sulit. Dan ciuman itu, aku cukup senang tapi kenapa hatiku terasa hambar? Andai saja ini semua terjadi sebelum dia berpacaran dengan Shion semuanya akan indah. Aku merasa menjadi perempuan yang jahat, aku mencuri kekasih orang lagi. Semuanya menyiksaku sekarang aku tak bisa jujur dengan perasaanku, juga tak bisa menatap wajah Toneri lagi. Bagaimana jika Toneri mengetahui kejadian malam ini? Dia sangat baik aku tak mau mengecewakannya. Aku bersumpah, malam ini biarlah menjadi malamku bersama Naruto sebelum aku benar-benar menerima Toneri.

...

Desember night, first snow.

Dua bulan berlalu sejak kejadian di pantai. Baik Naruto maupun Hinata tetap dekat dan bersahabat, walaupun ada _jarak_ yang memisahkan keduanya mereka mencoba tetap tenang dan bersikap sentralnya. Malam ini, Hinata dan Toneri berkencan seperti kencan sebelumnya Hinata hanya menutupi semuanya dibalik senyum palsunya dan sekarang diatas tingkat terakhir gedung otsutsuki corp keduanya duduk menghiraukan dinginnya salju yang ada dimusim dingin ini.

"Dulu saat aku berusia delapan tahun aku mengunjungi festival tahun baru bersama Naruto dan Sakura juga Sasuke. Malam itu kami sepakat menggunakan kimono dan geta, saat hanabi dinyalakan aku terpisah dari mereka. Aku berjalan jauh dan tersesat dijalan sepi, aku ketakutan karena sangat gelap. Aku berlari dan _geta-ku_ putus. Aku membuangnya dan berlari tapi aku lupa malam itu adalah musim dingin dengan tanpa alas kaki aku berjalan dan saat itu aku tergelincir dan terhimpun oleh salju, semenjak itu aku takut pada salju." Hinata mengeratkan sarung tangannya karena mengingat hal yang sangat ia takuti dihidupnya.

"Lalu siapa yang menolong mu? Lagi pula kenapa mengenakan geta saat fuyu?" Toneri merapihkan anak rambut Hinata yang terkena hembusan salju.

"Naruto, dia yang menyelamatkan ku." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar ia melanggar janjinya sendiri. "Gomen, aku menyebut namanya." Hinata menunduk saat melihat wajah Toneri yang kurang mengenakan.

"Ah tak apa, kalian bersahabat sudah sangat lama tentu saja banyak kenangan diantara kalian. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya orang yang menumpang lewat di hidup kalian, ah Hinata ini sudah terlalu malam. Ayo pulang?" Toneri mengulurkan tangannya dan tanpa berbicara Hinata hanya menerima uluran tangan Toner.

...

Orochimaru-Chan

Ditunggu kelanjutannya : sudah lanjut! Enjoy my story.

hasan sadikin

Type your review kenal ya!map ya karakter hinata di sini agak ga bgitu suka.v ceritanya nanti naruto bakal tahu perasaannya ga?di tunggu ya ch:6 nya : kenal? Enjoy my story.

megahinata

Kenapa sih naruto membohongi diri sendiri,sebel jadinya kan perempuan nunggu perkataan seorang laki2,di tunggu kelanjutanya ya : enjoy my story.

Araya

Type your review here.

Jengkel jengkel sama shion tapi, aku lebih jengkel lagi sama sinaruto, aku harap naruto mnyesal semenyesalnya, karna sdh mmbohongi hatinya sendiri dan lebih memaksakan prasaannya pada shion. : no comment, enjoy my story.

Narunata

Hmm smakin ruwet saja hubungan mereka, sinaruto baka bangat padahal hatinya dah peka tapi, dia tetap mnyangkal

oh Y pnasaran dgn perjanjian shion dan hinata : enjoy my story. Gada perjanjian apapun antara mereka.

ame

sedih banget ya thor ficnya : hehe, enjoy my story.

chrom

Toss! Sama2 anak sma!

Aku suka ceritamu, friendzone sekaleh! Biasanya aku bakal bosen baca cerita beginian, tapi pas baca ceritamu aku ngerasa nyaman dan ga boring, mungkin karena Hinatanya RTN ya. Cuma di bagian penggunaan huruf kapital lebih di perhatiin aja, biar enak bacanya.

Ditunggu chap lanjutannya~ : tos! Enjoy ny story. Makasih loh sarannya;*

Guest

Haha membosankan dan KLISE banget. udah ah, malas baca selanjutnya. palingan bisa ketebak. bye bye... : bye.

lulu-chan

lanjutttt ... : oke.

uzumakiika

Why do I have to wait this fic too long? : because i also waiting you h3h3. Enjoy my story.

ana

mereka ngga jujur pada perasaan masing2. : enjoy my story.

rio

Ada lemon? : rated T

Ntha353

Semoga titik-titik... : yappp.

Kurumi Keiko

lanjutkan.. sbenernyaa gimana perasaan naruto ke hinata : enjoy my story sist:3

Reichan Hiyukeitashi

sampai kapan mata hinata dan naruto terbuka -,-

aww.. aku suka dengan toneri yg muncul. : sampai himawari nikah sm gaara:3 enjoy my story.

oortaka

kasian amat siih hidupnya hinata :"

keluarga hinata bener2 tidak menyayangi hinata yaa? kenapa enggak dikeluarkan aja dari anggota keluarga?

naruto sama shion?

berharap hinata tiba2 hilang.. supaya enggak makin menderita :") : wah jangan ilang. Enjoy my story.

Halooo my beloved nhl:3 what do you think about this chp?please enjoy my story. Btw, jembatan yoshiro itu hanya khayalan author ya=))

And now i publish my new story "moment" check my profil and get it!

With love, 06/05/16 - Orihime Yoshizuki.


	7. Chapter 7 : Hurt

Hinata terbangun dengan dada yang sangat sesak, paru-parunya seolah meminta pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia bergerak liar di ranjangnya berkali-kali manarik nafas mencoba menenangkan dadanya sampai sesaknya benar-benar hilang dari tubuhnya barulah ia berhenti menarik nafas. Ia menoleh pada jam dinding yang ada disudut kamarnya.

 **'01:57AM'**

Hinata menyisihkan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya, ia kemudian berdiri dari ranjangnya. Berjalan pelan menuju toilet, dan menyalakan lampu toilet kamarnya. Ia memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya di cermin yang ada di toilet itu. Surai indigo kebanggannya kusut, matanya bengap, lingkaran hitam terlihat melingkari matanya, hidungnya memerah kontras dengan kulit wajahnya yang seputih salju. Ia membuka kran air yang ada di wastafel dan mulai membasuh wajahnya. Ia sedikit meringis saat air mengenai sayatan-sayatan yang ada di pergelangan tangannya.

Setelah memastikan wajahnya lebih baik Hinata kembali ke ranjangnya. Ia mencoba kembali terlelap sayang matanya tak mengizinkannya. Ia memilih mengambil ponselnya kemudian membuka aplikasi instagram. Ia mengetikkan kata "ShionT080" pada form pencarian kemudian men-stalk akun sosial media gadis itu. Seperti dugaannya, foto-foto awal menampakan kemesraan gadis itu dan Naruto, dan beberapa keterangan foto hampir membuatnya muntah, kata-kata romantis yang disusun secara apik membuat Hinata muak. Ia memilih mengupload fotonya dengan Toneri semalam saat mereka kencan, memberi keterangan _"I just wanna be with him."_ Hanya sekedar membalas postingan Shion, Tak perlu menunggu berjam-jam untuk mendapatkan like, jangan lupa Hinata adalah gadis popular di Tokyo. Hinata hanya menatap bosan layar ponselnya, hanya beberapa komentar dan like dari fans Toneri yang bermunculan di notifikasi ponselnya.

Ia memilih meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali berbaring dan menarik selimutnya baru beberapa detik ia memejamkan matanya ponsel yang ia taruh di pinggiran meja riasnya bergetar, membuatnya berdecak kesal.

 _ **"Naruto Calling"**_ Tanpa menunggu lama, Hinata segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

 _ **"Tidak baik jika seorang gadis tidur tengah malam." Suara cerewet khas pemuda itu terdengar di telinga Hinata. Sungguh suara yang sangat ia rindukan.**_

 _ **"Kau sendiri belum tidur." Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya pelan.**_

 _ **"Kau selalu tak mau mengalah." Kini Naruto sedikit terkekeh pelan dari sebrang sana. Tanpa Hinata sadari kini air matanya sedikit menetes mendengar suara itu.**_

 _ **"Hei, hei, hei Hinata kenapa kau diam saja?" Suara itu kembali terdengar.**_

 _ **"Ah tak apa, kenapa kau menelpon semalam ini?" Kini Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya ia berusaha senormal mungkin.**_

 _ **"Tak ada. Aku hanya melihat postinganmu di instagram jadi aku menghubungimu"**_

 _ **"Instagram? Bukankah kau tak menggunakan instagram?" Kini Hinata bersuara dengan suara curiga.**_

 _ **"Instagram, ng- instagram Shion." Naruto menyahuti dengan ragu.**_

 _ **"Kau bersamanya?"**_

 _ **"Ya, dia menginap di apartemenku malam ini. Apa foto yang kau unggah itu baru?**_

 _ **"Oi Naruto aku sangat mengantuk, kita bicara besok ya?"**_ Hinata langsung mematikan smartphonenya, ia melemparkan benda itu ke sembarang arah dan menjerit pelan.

"Sialan. Gadis penggoda, gadis bodoh, gadis gila. Aku membencimu aku membencimu." Hinata melemparkan bantalnya ke sembarang arah dan berteriak-teriak tak jelas. Bersyukurlah, kamarnya kedap suara takkan ada yang mendengarnya. Hinata menarik surai panjangnya frustasi karena keadaan yang sangat menyiksanya, perlahan ia mengambil sebungkus rokok yang ia simpan di tumpukan pakaiannya. Ia menghisap batangan-batangan rokok itu sesekali terbatuk pelan karena menghirup asap yang dikeluarkan rokoknya. Matanya memerah entah karena air mata yang ditahan atau karena asap yang mengenai matanya.

 **"Ingat Hinata, kau boleh seliar apapun tapi jangan pernah coba rokok itu membuat mu kecanduan."**

Hinata tertawa miris, apapun yang dilakukannya, otaknya selalu membawanya mengingat sosok Namikaze Naruto. "Berhenti memikirkan dia, Hinata."

"Sialan, gadis itu benar-benar sialan." Hinata tak henti-hentinya memaki Shion ia tak perduli sudah empat puntung rokok yang berserakan dilantai kamarnya, setiap rokoknya habis ia kembali memantikkan pemantik dengan batangan rokoknya. "Cutting sialan, rokok sialan. Kalian membuatku kecanduan." Hinata terkekeh kecil saat mengatakannya. Anggap dia gila tadi menangis meraung-raung dan menjerit-jerit sekarang ia tertawa sendirian tanpa ada hal lucu apapun yang terjadi. Hinata melirik jam dinding yang ada disudut kamarnya. **"03:05"** masih ada waktu untuk sekedar meluapkan kemarahannya dengan cutting sebelum ia berangkat sekolah dengan wajah berantakan. Miris, sangat miris bagaimana bisa dia meluapkan kemarahan dengan darah yang bercucuran dari pergelangan tangannya? Bagaimana bisa ia tenang dengan wajahnya yang berantakan? Oh yatuhan, Hidupnya benar-benar tak berguna. Ia membuka tasnya mengeluarkan benda tipis yang tajam yang belakangan ini menjadi benda favoritnya, _-silet._

Ia melirik goresan goresan panjang yang cukup banyak menghiasi pergelangan tangannya. "Sebentar lagi, akan ada goresan baru disini." Ia tersenyum simpul kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya berfantasi kehidupannya dimasa depan bersama Naruto, ia menjadi istri Naruto dan mempunyai toko kue sedangkan Naruto menjadi direktur utama Namikaze corp memilili dua atau tiga anak yang mirip Naruto, kekacauan dirumahnya karena anaknya. Ia terkekeh pelan dan tersenyum miris fantasi yang sangat mustahil. _"Tidak mungkin akan terjadi. Ayolah Hinata, sadarlah siapa kau."_ Ia menghela nafas pelan dan dengan cepat menggoreskan luka baru di pergelangan tangannya, tak menunggu lama sebuah goresan kembali tertampang dipergelangan tangannya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana darah keluar dari permukaan kulitnya indah hanya itu yang dapat mendeskripsikan pemandangan yang tersaji di permukaan kulitnya. Ia tersenyum kecut menyadari bagaimana hancurnya hidupnya. Biarlah, biarlah semuanya terjadi seperti ini.

...

Hinata terbangun dengan wajah kusut, ia ingat semalam ia terbangun dan baru bisa kembali terlelap pukul empat pagi. Uh, ia butuh jam tidur yang lebih baik. Ia menyingkirkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Perlahan ia bangun dan bercermin, tak butuh dua menit ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Wajahnya sangat buruk, ah benar-benat buruk. Sepertinya ia butuh waktu berhias lebih lama dari biasanya.

…

Pagi yang sangat aneh untuk Hinata, pagi ini saat ia keluar dari kamarnya ia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang sangat tak biasa, adiknya menunggu didepan pintu dengan tangan menggeggam sebuah nampan berisi selembar roti dan segelas kopi yang masih mengepul uapnya. Dan adiknya itu dengan manisnya menawari sarapan untuknya dengan alasan Hinata tidak turun untuk sarapan, namun seperti biasa Hinata hanya menanggapi dengan singkat.

"Katakan apa maumu Hana?" Dengan santai Hinata melemparkan roti yang berisi selai kacang kesukaannya ke tempat sampah terdekat tanpa mencicipi sedikitpun roti itu.

"Kau harus belajar menghargai orang yang memperdulikanmu Nee-sama. Asal kau tau, aku melakukan ini karena Kaa-sama yang meminta, kami tak sejahat yang kau kira." Tanpa emosi yang tertampak diwajahnya Hanabi meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung didepan kamarnya.

Hinata berlari kecil menuruni tangga rumahnya ia berharap ibunya masih belum berangkat, ia hanya ingin mengklarifikasi kebenaran yang dikatakan Hanabi beberapa menit lalu. Dan saat melihat siluet ibunya, Hinata ragu apa yang harus dilakukannya, berterimakasih? Ah yatuhan, Hinata sangat malu melakukkannya. Namun, sedikit memberanikan diri ia memanggil ibunya pelan.

"Kaa-sama?" Hinata meremas jemari-jemarinya gugup saat melihat tatapan ibunya.

"Ya?" Hikari menatap putrinya dengan pandangan risih seperti biasanya.

"Apa Kaa-sama menyuruh Hanabi mengantarkan sarapan untukku?" Dengan suara yang seperti cicitan anak ayam Hinata bertanya dengan ragu, ia hanya takut Hanabi mempermalukkannya.

"Dengarkan aku, aku menyuruh putriku mengatar sarapan untukmu hanya agar kau sadar. Kau disini bukanlah ratu, di rumah ini ada peraturan untuk sarapan, makan siang, makan malam semuanya diatur disini. Jangan bertindak sesuka mu, kau adalah seorang Hyuuga." Hikari menekankan setiap kata dalam kalimat yang ia ucapkan dan menatap tajam Hinata yang ada di hadapannya.

Hinata menatap ibunya dengan pandangan terluka, Hikari hanya mengabaikan tatapan putrinya ia memilih mengambil tasnya dan melangkah menjauhi Hinata. Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia kembali berhenti karena panggilan atau lebih tepatnya seruan Hinata.

"Kaa-Sama, kau adalah yang paling ku hormati, karena kau yang melahirkanku. Tapi saat ini ku katakan sejujurnya, jika bisa memilih aku lebih memilih di lahirkan dari rahim seorang pelacur yang mencari sesuap nasi daripada dari wanita yang membuang anaknya seperti mu." Hinata berlari menjauhi ibunya yang masih mematung, ia membanting pintu utama dengan cukup kencang sehingga Hikari tersadar dari lamunannya.

…

Mood Hinata benar-benar hancur sejak pagi, ia tak banyak berbicara ataupun bergerak. Sejak datang pagi tadi ia langsung duduk dan menempelkan earphone pada telinganya dan menyetel volume sekencang-kencangnya dan mengeluarkan buku untuk menulis tak jelas. Banyak teman yang memanggilnya dan hanya direspon seadanya, baginya berbicara sama saja dengan memperburuk suasana hatinya. Dan di jam pelajaran ke lima beberapa anggota osis menghampiri kelasnya.

"Sumimasen senpai. Aku Anjou, dari kelas 11-2 aku diminta Iruka-sensai memanggil lima orang murid untuk mengikuti seminar di ruang perkumpulan." Setelah mengatakannya gadis dengan surai lurus itu menjauh dari kelas Hinata. Dan sesuai dugaan Hinata kelasnya akan ramai dengan suara-suara yang mengganggunya, ia hanya menarik nafas mencoba bertahan pada suasana yang memuakkan ini.

"Baiklah perwakilan kelas kita. Naruto-kun sebagai ketua kelas diwajibkan ikut, Sara-san, Shikamaru-kun, Haru-chan, dan Tenten-san." Amaru gadis dengan penampilan _nerd_ itu membacakan keputusan final dan nama-nama yang disebutkan itu hanya melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan perkumpulan, Hinata tak berkomentar apapun ia bahkan tak melirik lima orang yang disebut itu menjauh dari kelas, ia kembali menambah volume smartphonenya dan mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang kelas padanya. Hinata kembali menghela nafas jenuh ia manaruh kepalanya diatas meja mencoba terlelap, sayang baru ingin memejamkan matanya bunyi pintu kelas yang berderit sedikit menarik perhatiannya.

"Haru-chan, Shikamaru-kun? Kenapa kembali?" Suara si nerd _amaru_ terdengar dikelas ini.

"Um, Iruka-sensai menyuruh kami kembali. Dan Hyuuga-san juga Inuzuka-san disuruh mengantikan kami di seminar itu." Haru gadis dengan surai coklat pekat itu mendudukan dirinya di kursinya dan menyampaikan berita yang ia bawa.

"Kau harus ikut Hinata, barang kali kau bisa sadar setelah seminar itu." Daidara pria berkuncir itu menyeletuk membuat beberapa murid lain ikut menyeletuk.

"Dei-kun benar Hinata-san, kau harus ikut karena ini sudah tahun ke tiga dan kau masih saja berulah mungkin seminar ini dapat merubah mu." Shizuka gadis dengan poni rata itu pun menyeletuk cukup pedas.

Hinata hanya mengabaikan itu semua, ia mengambil smartphone nya dan berjalan keluar kelas

…

Hinata sangat terkejut melihat Naruto masih duduk di depan ruangan pertemuan dan belum mengikuti acara seminar itu. Hinata berusaha mengabaikan perasaan senangnya yang meluap luap dan memilih berjalan tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Naruto.

"Kau belum masuk?"

Jangan harap Hinata yang mengatakannya, ia bahkan tak ingin menghentikan langkahnya jika kiba tak menahan lengannya.

"Aku menunggu kalian, ayo masuk." Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya disusul Kiba dan Hinata.

Sepertinya dewa fortuna memang tak berpihak pada Hinata, bangku peserta hanya tersisah dua untuknya dan Naruto dan itu berdampingan, Kiba? Pria itu entah bagaimana caranya mendekati gadis dari kelas sebelah bernama tamaki.

"Duduklah. Kenapa hanya berdiri?" Naruto manatap Hinata yang masih berdiri tanpa melirik bangku yang kosong sama sekali.

"Ya." Hinata hanya menjawab singkat dan tersenyum canggung lalu duduk.

"Kau menghindariku belakangan ini."

Hinata bergidik ngeri merasakan nafas panas Naruto di tengkuknya, ia menoleh dan mendapati jarak antaranya dan Naruto sangat tipis bahkan jika salah satu diantara mereka bergerak hidung mereka dapat bersentuhan Hinata lebih memilih diam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Tak dipungkiri, seminar ini seperti bioskop lampu-lampu ruangan sengaja dimatikan agar fokus hanya pada layar proyektor. Strategi yang salah, bagaimana bisa orang fokus di keadaan gelap?

"Kau tak perlu menjauh, aku tau caranya menyakinkan Shion jika aku hanya mencintai dia." Naruto menatap wajah Hinata dan merasakan aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata. "Kau tau? Ada seseorang yang tak pernah berhenti mencintaimu, dia hanya berhenti menunjukan itu." Naruto kembali berbicara ia menggeram saat Hinata tak kunjung meresponnya.

"Aku belajar satu hal Naruto, saat sesuatu telah berakhir aku harus meninggalkannya. Bodoh bukan jika seseorang terus menyiram bunga yang sudah layu?" Hinata memejamkan matanya menahan tangis, udara musim dingin selalu pandai membuatnya bersedih.

"Tapi Hinata, apakah kau tau bagaimana perasaan bunga yang layu itu? Dia berharap air tetap menyiraminya dan memberikan sedikit harapan."

"Cukup. Kau harus tau Naruto rasanya mencintai tapi bertahan untuk tidak memiliki, itu jauh lebih buruk dari sekedar patah hati." Kali ini Hinata tak dapat membendung semuanya, ia meluapkannya dalam tangis juga air mata. Salahkan saja semua orang membuat moodnya hancur seharian ini.

"Aku tau rasanya Hinata, karena aku mengalaminya." Naruto merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya ia dapat merasakan kemejanya basah oleh air mata Hinata.

"Bohong. Kau pembohong, kau memiliki Shion dia mencintaimu kau juga mencintainya. Tapi kau tau? Aku, aku mencintaimu." Hinata memukul dada bidang Naruto dengan pelan namun penuh emosi. Tanpa sadar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya sendiri tanpa bisa disembumyikan lagi.

"Aku, aku juga mencintaimu Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto memejamkan matanya meresapi setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya ia dapat merasakan perubahan nafas Hinata di dadanya Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata pelan dan menikmati momen ini.

" _Ini adalah saat mendebarkan dalam Hidupku."_ Naruto menatap Hinata yang masih berada dalam rengkuhannya.

" _Ini adalah saat terindah dalam hidupku."_ Pipi hinata merona mendengar semua itu dari mulut Naruto ia tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa sekarang, ia semakin memendamkan kepalanya kedalam dada Naruto.

"A-aku, aku, aku ingin selalu seperti ini. Ku mohon waktu berhentilah." Hinata akhirnya membuka suaranya dan mulai menatap Naruto dengan wajah sembabnya.

"Tapi Hinata, semua itu dulu. Dan sekarang, kita tidak bisa kembali kemasa itu." Naruto menunduk dan perlahan mengambil jarak dari Hinata.

Hinata tersentak atas ucapan Naruto ia menatap Naruto tak percaya, dan kini air mata kembali membendung di matanya.

"Semuanya sudah berbeda, semua sudah tidak seperti dulu. Aku berbeda kau juga, aku memiliki Shion kau memiliki Toneri. Artinya semua sudah masa lalu." Kini Naruto memberanikan diri menatap wajah Hinata dan sedikit tersenyum tipis.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya geram, entah untuk mendramatisasi suasana atau memang takdir tiba-tiba jendela ruangan ini terbuka dan menyebabkan beberapa salju terbawa angin membuat suasana sekitar Naruto dan Hinata menjadi seperti _difilm._

"Ini isyarat, isyarat yang Naruto berikan agar aku semakin menjauh darinya." Hinata meremas roknya menahan tangis, matanya berkaca-kaca dan memilih menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto.

"Kita masih bisa bersahabat kan?" Naruto mengenggam tangan Hinata yang dingin. Namun hinata mengibaskannya sehingga tangan Naruto terhempas. Hinata memilih berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan ini, Naruto hanya menatap semuanya tanpa berniat mencegahnya.

Hinata berlari kencang syal yang ia gunakan entah terjatuh dimana ia tak tau arah tujuannya ia bahkan tak menyadari kini ia sudah ada di atap sekolah, berhenti sejenak mengatur nafas dan berteriak histeris. "Perasaan apa ini, aku benar-benar frustasi."

…


	8. Chapter 8 : Scar, broken

Chapter 8 : Scar, broken.

…

 **Hinata pov.**

"Tadaima."

Aku melepas sepatuku sambil mengucap salam, seperti biasa tak ada yang menyahuti. Aku berjalan pelan memasuki mansion megah ini, sepertinya aku pulang terlalu cepat hari ini karena aku tidak melihat mata-mata yang memandang rendah dan jijik pada diriku. Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan segera menguncinya begitu memasuki ruangan itu. Aku melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku meskipun hari ini sangat dingin karena salju turun tapi aku tak perduli aku bahkan mematikan pemanas ruangan di kamarku. Aku menatap pantulan diriku di dalam cermin itu, mencoba menemukan kesalahan yang ada pada diriku, sayangnya tak satupun alasan yang ku temukan.

"Sialan, kesalahan apa yang ku perbuat dimasa lalu sehingga hidupku sekarang seburuk ini?" Aku meninju dinding-dinding kamarku ini dan berteriak frustasi.

Aku membuka laci yang ada dimeja riasku mengeluarkan tabun plastic kecil yang ada disana, aku ragu ini berfungsi tapi tak ada salahnya jika mencoba. Perlahan ku keluarkan tiga sampai lima butir pil berwarna putih dari sana dan mengambil air mineral yang ada di dalam tasku perlahan ku telan semua pil itu dan segera melarutkannya dengan air mineral itu.

"Obat penenang, eh?" Aku terkekeh pahit, kesalahan apa lagi yang aku lakukan kali ini? Setelah minuman dan rokok sialan itu aku menambah rusak tubuhku dengan butiran butiran pil itu. Menyebalkan bukan? Dia memutuskan untuk bersama Shion, pergi dari hidupku dengan sekenannya. Lalu tanpa penjelasan dan tanpa alasan yang jelas dia memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara denganku lagi dan yang paling menyakitkan dia melakukan semua itu dengan mudah.

"Mengapa aku seperti ini? Mengapa aku selalu menangis mengapa aku tak pernah kuat menjalani semuanya? Mengapa aku harus terjebak dalam scenario perih yang tuhan buat? Dan mengapa cintaku tak berbalas sama sekali?" Aku menangis sesegukan sambil menatap cermin itu, menatap tubuh polosku, menatap bagaimana air mata itu turun dari mataku.

"Mengapa? Mengapa takdir sekejam ini? Mengapa Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama bertingkah seolah aku adalah sebuah kesalahan? Aku lahir dari pasangan yang sah meraka saling mencintai tapi mengapa aku dibuang oleh mereka, bahkan anak yang lahir di luar nikah dipertahankan sebisa mungkin agar tetap hidup. Mengapa aku bisa mendapat segala yang aku mau tapi tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang? Mengapa orang dapat hidup bahagia dengan ayah dan ibunya sedangkan aku sekali saja tak pernah ayah dan ibu tak pernah sekalipun menyanyangiku, mengapa saudaraku sendiri menganggap aku adalah hal yang memalukan?" Aku menarik surai panjangku frustasi aku tak perduli lagi dengan semua yang terjadi aku tak perduli lagi jika ada yang mendengar teriakanku aku tak perduli lagi jika orang menganggapnya lemah aku sudah tak sanggup menahan semua ini.

…

Adakah yang mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi bulan yang kadang diabaikan keindahannya hanya karena ada beribu bintang. Seperti laut yang diabaikan pesonanya hanya karena sang surya yang tenggelam. Ini lah hidup Hyuuga Hinata, bagaimana ia sebuah bulan yang walaupun dengan suka relanya setiap malam menggantikan tugas matahari namun diabaikan begitu saja karena langit berbintang, bagaimana ia seorang sebuah laut yang dengan pesonanya memberikan kehidupan namun sering di lupakan karena tenggelamnya sang surya.

Hinata terbangun dengan keringat yang bercucuran dari pelipisnya, matanya perih, dan nafasnya sesak. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh polosnya bergesekan dengan seprai ranjangnya. Ia menyingkirkan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya, menuruni ranjangnya dan segera memasuki toilet. Hinata mengatur suhu air yang akan tertampung di bath up, air hangat mungkin dapat membuat tubuhnya rileks. Kemudian memasuki bath up itu dengan telinga yang terpasang earphone mendengarkan lagu sendu yang membuatnya cukup tenang. Ia tersenyum pahit, ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa semenjak musim gugur ia selalu seperti ini? Selalu menangis di malam hari, selalu melakukan hal gila saat frustasi, selalu berteriak menjerit entah karena dan untuk siapa. Terpintas di otaknya untuk menghubungi Naruto dan menangis dipelukan pria itu. Lagi, ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri keinginan bodoh. Setelah sepekan kau dan dia saling diam apa kau sebegitu bodohnya tiba-tiba menelpon dan menangis pada orang itu?

"Hal terbaik dalam sebuah persahabatan adalah persahabatan itu tetap baik-baik saja saat orang yang bersahabat itu berubah, sayangnya aku dan Naruto gagal dalam hal itu." Hinata semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam air hangat itu mencoba menemukan setitik kenyamanan disana. _"Kenyamanan apanya? Aku ini pembohong besar, aku hanya tak ingin melihat diriku sendiri menangis maka itu aku semakin menenggelamkan diriku tak ingin melihat air mata sialan ini lagi."_

…

 **Naruto pov.**

Kami sudah tak berbicara lagi semenjak kejadian itu, hampir seminggu kami tak bertegur sapa atau hanya sekedar bertukar senyum. Sekarang aku dapat melihat gadis itu tengah tertawa bersama Sakura dan Ino, tapi seperti biasa matanya selalu sendu selalu menyimpan kesedihan. Lihat? Dia terlihat seperti gadis normal. Tertawa, tersenyum, bergurau dan terlihat hyperaktif. Aku tersenyum kecil, dia benar-benar pembohong ulung mampu menipu semua orang dengan mengatakan _"aku baik-baik saja."_ Tapi itu tak berlaku untukku, aku mengenalnya sangat lama. Dia takut tapi berusaha berani, dia fikir dia akan baik-baik saja tapi sayangnya tidak semuanya hancur untuknya dan setengah dari kehancurannya akulah yang bertanggung jawab untuk itu. Dia mungkin tidak membutuhkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar mebutuhkannya, membutuhkan Hyuuga Hinata melengkapi hatiku.

…

"Naru-senpai kenapa?" Gadis dengan surai blonde panjang itu melayangkan tangannya didepan wajah Naruto berusaha menarik focus pria itu kembali

"Ah Shion, maaf." Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian menatap gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Shion menyeruput vanilla lattenya sambil menatap wajah risau Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto berusaha melirik tempat Hinata berdiri tadi, sayangnya siluet gadis itu sudah tak terlihat.

"Belakangan ini kau aneh, seperti mengabaikanku dan jarang sekali berbicara." Shion menatap safir menyejukan Naruto kemudian menggenggam tangan Naruto, posesif.

"Hanya perasaanmu, sayang." Rasanya Naruto ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya saat menyebut Shion dengan panggilan itu, lidahnya terlilit seolah ia salah bicara.

"Memikirkan Hinata-senpai?" Skakmat, Shion kau menyiram bensin pada api.

"Tidak. Lanjutkan makan siangmu lalu kita kembali ke kelas." Naruto tersenyum lagi dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Shion di telapak tangannya.

"Naru-senpai, aku sangat mencintaimu." Shion berusaha menemukan secerah keseriusan dimata Naruto.

"Tentu, aku tau itu." Naruto lagi lagi hanya dapat mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Don't leave me?" Shion kembali menggenggam tangan Naruto yang sudah terlepas dari tangannya.

"Shion, duniaku bukan hanya dirimu. Aku siswa tahun ketiga ini semester terakhir aku dapat belajar, semester depan aku sudah harus menempu ujian-ujian demi masa depanku. Apa kau ingin mempunyai kekasih yang gagal? Mengertilah, ku mohon." Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya dan meninggalkan Shion yang menahan tangis disana.

…

Hinata berjalan mengekori pria bersurai putih itu, tangannya menggenggam sebuah kaleng soda. Hinata menatap punggung pria itu dengan seksama. Tampan? Tentu saja dia sangat tampan, baik? Tidak ada pria sebaik Toneri yang pernah Hinata kenal, kaya? Tentu, dia pewaris utama otsutsuki corp. Sayangnya, dia terlalu tampan untuk disakiti oleh Hinata, terlalu baik untuk dimanfaatkan, dan terlalu kaya untuk Hinata mainkan.

"Um, To-

"Sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara denganmu Hinata." Toneri membalikan badannya menatap Hinata yang masih mematung.

"Um?" Hinata mendongakan kepalanya menatap Toneri yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang." Toneri memejamkan matanya membiarkan salju menyapu wajah dan surai putihnya. "Dia senior kita, Shizuka-senpai kau mengenalnya kan? Mantan ketua basket putri sekolah kita."

Hinata mematung mendengar setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Toneri, dia tau ini akan terjadi maka dari itu Hinata sudah menyiapkan dirinya.

"Kami sudah bertukar alamat email kemarin itu membuatku senang. Lihat, ini tidak berhasil Hinata walaupun kita bisa kembali tapi cinta yang entahlah pernah ada atau tidak saat ini kita berdua tak lagi dapat merasakan cinta itu. Semuanya berbeda aku cinta kau tidak, dan saat kau cinta aku tidak. Ini sia-sia kan? Kau juga selalu terlihat tak nyaman bersamaku" Toneri menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar berusaha membuat suasana tak terlalu tegang .

"A-aku, Gomen. Gomen Toneri, aku aku." Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, air mata kembali menghampiri pipinya.

"Kenapa kau yang meminta maaf? Ayolah Hinata, kemana dirimu yang selalu enerjik?" Toneri tertawa pelan kemudian mengacak surai indigo Hinata. "Jadi, selamat tinggal." Toneri kembali berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata disana.

* * *

Jadi kentang banget chp8 -_- maafkan author untuk chp8 yang sangat mengecewakan. Btw ori mau kritik saran fic ini dong? Karena kebanyakan review cuma bilang lanjut atau komentar fic ini sangat sedih -_- sesedih itu kah? Udah lah cukup a/n untuk chp ini.

With love 20/05/16 - Orihime Yoshizuki.


	9. Chapter 9 : im not princess, im realize

N

Naruto berjalan dengan kesal sesekali ia menendang gundukan salju yang menggunung di sekitar trotoar di pinggiran kota Tokyo. "Cih, dasar Uchiha sialan." Naruto mendecih begitu raut datar sahabatnya muncul di otak cerdas miliknya. Ia menggeram kesal mengingat Uchiha Sasuke. Sang sahabat yang _katanya_ akan memanggilkan montir untuk mobilnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba mogok itu namun sialan beraninya si Uchiha itu menipunya.

"Tak cukupkah masalah hati dan masalah pelajaran mengganggu hidupku. Si bajingan itu menambah masalahku. Dasar sialan" Naruto terus menerus merutuki sahabatnya itu. Tak jarang menyumpahi sang sahabat.

"Serius, aku harus naik kereta itu?" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya saat melirik jalur kereta di pinggir jalan yang ia lewati. Dengan wajah kesal Ia terus memperhatikan jalanan berusaha menemui alternatif lain untuk sampai ke mansion Namikaze. Sampai iris biru terangnya menemukan hal yang sangat istimewa untuknya. Jangan pikir dia menemukan mobil mewah milik seorang yang ia kenal dan dia dapat menumpang, yang ia temukan jauh lebih istimewa dari apapun itu.

Seorang Hyuuga Hinata?

Tanpa berbasa-basi Naruto berlari mengabaikan jalanan yang licin karena salju ia terus saja berlari menghampiri gadis itu.

 _"Kenapa aku berlari?"_

 _"Kenapa aku begitu senang bertemu dengannya?"_

 _"Kenapa aku bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apapun di antara kami?"_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu seketika muncul di benaknya, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah kemudian berbalik arah menuju mesin vending minuman. Mengeluarkan dompet dari sakunya dan memasukan lembaran yen ke dalam mesin itu tak menunggu lama dua kaleng jeruk hangat keluar dari mesin canggih itu. Ia menatap sudut jalan tempat Hinata berdiri tadi dan tersenyum lebar mendapati sang Hyuuga masih ada disana.

"Tak baik berdiam diri terlalu lama di salju." Naruto bersikap senormalnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya memberikan kaleng minuman yang ia beli tadi.

Hinata tersentak, suara itu, tangan dengan kulit tan ini. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang yang sangat ia kenali disana.

"Naruto?"

"Minum jeruk hangat itu, kau pasti kedinginan." Naruto tersenyum kecil saat melihat Hinata menerima minuman yang ia berikan.

"Terima kasih. Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" Hinata memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang membuka penutup kaleng minumannya.

"Mobilku tiba-tiba mati, jadi aku lewat sini." Naruto terkekeh pelan saat melihat ekspresi Hinata. "Kau sendiri kenapa berdiri disini seperti orang hilang?"

"A-aku, aku, a-ku-

"Tenanglah, tidak perlu segugup itu. Aku tau aku memang tampan." Lagi, Naruto kembali tertawa dan mengacak surai indigo Hinata. Seperti biasa.

"Kau selalu saja mengaitkan segala hal dengan mengatakan dirimu tampan." Hinata mendengus pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajah tertekuk kesal.

"Oi, sensitif sekali. Seperti baru diputuskan." Naruto tertawa lagi dan mulai mengejar Hinata yang sudah menjauh.

Pergerakan Hinata terhenti, ia terpaku. Menatap langit yang menggelap dengan pandangan sendu angin musim dingin mengibarkan surai indigo miliknya.

"Memang benar. Memang benar ini kali pertama aku diputuskan, kali pertama aku merasakan sakitnya diputuskan." Ia bergumam pelan dengan mata yang terus menatap langit yang menggelap itu.

"Jadi, tebakan ku benar?" Naruto terkekeh kecil sambil menyusul langkah Hinata. Eh, tunggu Naruto merasa ada yang salah disini. Ia memaksa otaknya itu berfikir lebih waras dari biasanya.

 _"Diputuskan?"_

"Hei, apa si brengsek Toneri itu yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Dengan tergesah Naruto menarik pundak Hinata memaksa gadis itu berhadapan dengannya.

Hinata terdiam menunduk menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto, ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan yang bisa keluar kapan saja dari bibirnya.

"Bicaralah, aku akan menghabisi dirinya. Berani sekali bajingan itu membuat sahabatku seperti ini." Dengan emosi menggebu tanpa sadar Naruto telah membentak Hinata.

"Hiks, hiks."

Oh tuhan sadar telah membentak Hinata, Naruto merutuki dirinya yang tak dapat menahan dirinya. Ia menarik nafas pelan berusaha menghilangkan emosi yang menggebu pada dirinya.

"Hinata, maaf aku terbawa emosi. Ku mohon katakan padaku apa yang terjadi." dengan lembut menggenggam tangan Hinata yang terbalut dengan sarung tangan berwarna ungu gelap.

"Diamlah, hiks, apa pedulimu? Ada atau tidak ada dirimu sama saja untukku. Kau hanya melabeli dirimu sebagai sahabatku, tapi kenyataannya? kau bahkan tak berguna disaat aku seperti ini." Hinata berteriak nyaring dan menghempaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto.

Naruto tersentak kaget, ia tak percaya Hinata yang mengatakan itu. Bersyukur jalanan ini sepi, tak ada yang melihat atau mendengar drama mereka. Dengan senyuman kecut dan mata teduhnya ia menatap wajah berlinang air mata Hinata, "Kalau begitu, kalau ada dan tidak adanya diriku sama saja untukmu. Aku memilih tetap bersama mu, mendengar keluh kesahmu dan berbagai air mata denganmu. Karena, aku selalu bersyukur bisa bersahabat denganmu."

Hinata terkejut, mulutnya menganga tak percaya. Ia bahkan tidak mengharapkan Naruto akan menatapnya, ia mengira Naruto akan pergi begitu Hinata mengatakan hal tadi. Sayang, takdir kembali mempermainkan dirinya. Disaat dia mulai mencoba dan membiasakan diri tanpa Naruto, dengan mudahnya takdir mempertemukan dirinya dan Naruto dengan sejuta sifat manis Naruto Hinata tidak mampu melawan ini semua.

"Apa maksudmu bersifat baik pada gadis yang ditinggalkan kekasihnya, sedangkan kau mempunyai kekasih?" Hinata mengusap air matanya, kali ini ia berani menatap birunya iris Naruto.

"Apa lagi? Kau sahabatku, ini tugasku sebagai sahabatmu." Naruto tersenyum kecil dan sedikit menggesek kedua telapak tangannya menahan dingin.

"Ku mohon, berhentilah Naruto. Berhenti bersikap seakan kau menaruh rasa padaku, berhenti bersikap seakan kau membutuhkan diriku. Berhenti menganggap ini semua persahabatan kita. Setelah semua yang terjadi bagaimana bisa kau masih menganggap ini sebuah persahabatan?" Hinata kembali berteriak, ia mengepalkan tangannya penuh emosi.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga berhenti bertingkah seolah kau tak mengenalku. Kau tau Bagaimana frustrasinya diriku semenjak kau menjauhi diriku?" Naruto balik membentak, ia mengikis jarak antara mereka hingga hembusan nafas keduanya dapat terdengar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau frustrasi disaat kau tertawa besama Shion? Aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Kau bahagia dengannya, hanya aku yang terlalu tolol disini. Gadis bodoh, seharusnya aku tau tidak mungkin kau akan meninggalkan kekasihmu demi diriku." Hinata berteriak frustasi lengannya bergerak liar mengikuti emosinya yang menggebu.

"Kau salah. Aku, aku mencintaimu Hinata." Dengan pelan Naruto menarik gadis dengan surai panjang itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Salju berjatuhan seolah menjadi saksi kejujuran sang Namikaze.

 _"Akhir yang bahagia, iya kan Hinata Ojou-sama?"_

 _"Ini berakhir seperti dongeng yang sering kau baca, kan Hinata? "_

Bukannya perasaan hangat yang melingkupi hatinya, Hinata merasa risih dengan semua ini. Ia sedikit bergerak memberi isyarat Naruto untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Naruto, aku bukan putri di negeri dongeng yang dengan mudahnya menerima pangeran. Aku bukan manusia pemaaf yang dengan mudahnya menerima sebuah kesalahan." Hinata berjalan mundur mengambil jarak dari Naruto.

"Kau sudah memutuskan bersamanya, jadi hormati keputusan mu Narut." Kemudian Hinata berlari menjauhi pria itu melewati badai salju yang membuatnya selalu terbayang masa kecilnya yang suram.

…

Konoha High School didekorasi sedemikan mungkin untuk menyambut natal yang hanya berjarak dua hari lagi, pohon cemara yang dihias , pernak pernik berkilauan khas natal bertebaran di sekolah ini.

"Wah tidak terasa sebentar lagi natal lalu tahun baru lalu ujian akhir lalu kita semua akan pergi ke universitas." Ino memandang sekitarnya dengan berbinar senang. "Sakura, aku ingin berfoto dengan Hinata dipohon natal itu, tolong ambilkan ya?" Ino menyerahkan kamera digitalnya pada Sakura yang mendengus kesal.

"Berikutnya kau yang mengambil fotoku." Dengan terpaksa Sakura membidikan lensa kamera itu kearah Hinata dan Ino yang sedang berpose.

"Sakura." Sebuah tepukan dibahunya membuat Sakura menoleh dan mengabaikan tampang kesal Ino yang masih berpose.

"Naruto? ada apa?" Sakura menatap pemuda yang ada dihadapannya dengan heran tumben sekali orang ini mengahampirinya.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu. Apa kau ada waktu?" Naruto melirik pelan pada gadis bersurai indigo yang tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Sekarang?" Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Ayolah." Naruto menarik lengan Sakura mengabaikan teriakan Ino.

…

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sakura menggesekan kedua telapak tangannya menahan dinginnya salju bulan desember. Ia menyamankan dirinya pada kursi taman khs.

"Hinata." Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat seolah telah membuang beban berat yang sudah lama ia bawa.

"Akhirnya kau mau memulai membicarakan ini." Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban yang Naruto berikan,

"Kau yang paling mengerti kami berdua, disini kau seolah menjadi saksi atas semua yang terjadi pada kami, jadi Sakura apa pendapatmu untuk hubungan kami?" Naruto menatap emerald teduh milik Sakura yang ia sudah anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Sekarang, tanyakan saja pada hatimu. Saat menghindarinya apa yang rasakan? Saat bersamanya bagaimana hidupmu? Dan coba dengar ini, seseorang tidak bisa terus menerus bertahan di ketidakpastian." Sakura tersenyum manis saat mengatakannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud menghindarinya, aku hanya berusaha menghindari perasaanku sendiri. Saat bersamanya aku selalu merasa bahagia ada perasaan hangat dihatiku saat aku bersamanya. Tapi setiap kali aku ingin memperjelas status kami aku selalu terbayang kami masih muda dan memiliki banyak keinginan dan ego aku tak mau hanya karena masalah seperti itu aku kehilangan dia." Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya ia dapat merasakan kepalanya berat saat menjelaskan semuanya.

"Lalu Shion? Kau egois kau menyakiti dua gadis secara bersamaan Naruto." Sakura memperhatikan gundukan salju yang menggunung disekitarnya.

"Entahlah, saat itu Hinata dan Toneri kembali bersama lalu aku merasa cukup sedih saat itu aku hanya ingin merasakan perasaan seolah aku dibutuhkan oleh seseorang dan orang itu, Shion." Naruto mengusap kasar surai pirang frustasi.

"Kau salah." Sakura terkekeh kecil saat mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Orang yang selalu membutuhkan dirimu adalah Hinata, saat dia ingin melakukan sesuatu atau membutuhkan seseorang dia selalu mencarimu, Naruto."

"Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia sangat jauh sekarang aku tidak bisa mengapainya. Bahkan dia memintaku menghormati keputusan yang ku buat."

"Laki-laki harus mengambil keputusan, sekarang ikuti yang terbaik untukmu. Hinata atau Shion itu pilihan yang harus kau tentukan sendiri karena masalah hati di usia kita sekarang cukup mengganggu." Sakura menempuk bahu Naruto seolah member semangat.

"Dia mengusirku Sakura, dia memintaku menjauhinya." Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia tidak ingin Sakura melihat wajahnya yang menyedihkan.

"Kau menunjukan pada kami semua bahwa kau bahagia dengan Shion, tapi kau menginginkan Hinata tetap tinggal. Kau seolah mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa kau membutuhkan waktu tapi kau mengusirnya dengan statusmu sebagai kekasih Shion. Dia memintamu tetap pada keputusan mu agar kau bisa menunjukan seserius apa kau padanya. Lagi pula kau selalu berteriak bahwa kau takkan pernah menarik kata-kata mu lagi. Jadi apakah kau siap melanggar motto hidupmu demi Hinata?" Sakura menatap mata biru Naruto yang terbelalak terkejut. "Apapun itu, aku selalu mendukung yang terbaik untuk kalian, aku duluan." Sakura berdiri dan tersenyum manis pada Naruto sebelum berjalan menjauh.

…

"Dari mana saja kau baka? Apa Naruto menyekapmu?" Ino memanyunkan bibirnya begitu melihat Sakura menghampirinya.

"Aku ingin kita melakukan pembicaraan wanita, ayo kita menginap dirumah ku malam natal ini." Sakura menampakan mata berbinarnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Malam natal? Kau yakin?" Ino menampakan wajah ragunya sambil memperhatikan pohon natal yang ada di sekeliling koridor khs.

"Iya, ada masalah? Ayolah, Sai juga ada acara dengan para pria. Keluarga mu juga tak masalah jika kau tak ada saat malam natal." Sakura terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah tertekuk Ino karena ucapannya.

"Baiklah ayo menginap. Hinata bagaimana denganmu?" Ino menyikut pelan lengan Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan dua gadis dengan surai kontras itu.

"Um malam nanti aku akan kesana." Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Yosh! Aku akan mejamu kalian malam nanti." Sakura merentangkan tangannya membawa dua gadis itu kedalam rengkuhannya.

…

 **Naruto Pov**

" _Laki-laki harus mengambil keputusan."_

" _Apa kau siap siap melanggar motto hidupmu demi Hinata?"_

Perkataan Sakura terus terngiang-ngiang dalam pikiranku. Aku harus memutuskan apa? Apa yang ku lakukan akan benar?

" _Orang yang selalu membutuhkan dirimu adalah Hinata, saat dia ingin melakukan sesuatu atau membutuhkan seseorang dia selalu mencarimu, Naruto."_

Benarkah yang Sakura katakan? Aku adalah orang yang selalu dibutuhkan Hinata? Sejak dulu aku tak menyadarinya, karena setiap bersamanya aku selalu bahagia, aku tak memikirkan hal lain selain kebahagian itu.

" _Naruto."_

" _Aku ingin makan cinnamon rolls."_

" _Aku takut salju."_

" _Kau dimana Naruto?"_

" _Aku takut."_

" _Temani aku."_

" _Kafe itu baru dibuka ayo kesana."_

" _Jemput aku Naruto."_

" _Aku ingin menangis."_

" _Aku berharap ada lavender dari Hokaido untukku."_

" _Aku ingin ke Kyoto dan makan sakura mochi disana."_

" _Aku ingin kau mendukung ku saat final pertandingan basket."_

" _Terima kasih, aku berutung memiliki sahabat seperti dirimu."_

" _Naruto."_

" _Naruto-kun."_

" _Naruto!"_

Sebersit perkataan Hinata muncul di otakku membuatku sedikit terguncang. Kemana saja nurani ku selama ini? Kenapa aku sebegitu bodohnya sampai tak menyadari ini?

" _Ayo selesaikan ini Namikaze Naruto. Hinata, kau sudah mencintai seseorang seperti aku sangat lama. Sekarang aku sebagai seorang laki-laki ada sesuatu yang harus ku beritahukan padamu."_

…

Naruto menghela nafas berat, kemudian melilitkan syal merah yang diberikan Shion padanya ke lehernya. Ia melangkah pelan mengitari sekolah milik Namikaze Tsunade, neneknya.

"Oi Naruto kau ingin kemana?" Kiba memandang heran Naruto yang tumben sekali mau keluar kelas di cuaca dingin seperti ini.

"Menyelesaikan yang perlu diselesaikan." Naruto terus berjalan mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari Kiba dan temannya yang lain.

"Biarkan dia Kiba." Sasuke hanya melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya tanpa berniat mengetahui lebih jauh yang akan dilakukan Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas mencoba meyakini dirinya yang di lakukannya sudah benar. Ia menyenderkan tubuh atletisnya ke dinding taman belakang sekolahnya menunggu sosok itu datang. Sebelah lengannya menjadi tumpuan kepalanya.

"Senpai? Ada apa?" Shion tergesah menghampiri Naruto yang masih menyender di dinding bercat putih yang sudah mulai using itu.

Naruto menatap gadis yang lebih pendek darinya, ia sedikit iba melihat keringat yang ada di permukaan dahi gadis itu dan nafasnya yang terengah member isyarat sang gadis baru saja berlari. Dari kelas Shion menuju taman belakang ini perlu menuruni tangga dari lantai tiga dan mengitari koridor menuju sudut sekolah ini.

"Wah, senpai memakai syal pemberianku?" Shion menyentuh syal yang mengitari leher Naruto.

"Ya. aku suka." Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai respon.

"Jadi, ada apa senpai? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku kemari?" Shion menatap safir Naruto yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Beberapa pohon yang hanya tinggal batangnya yang dibubuhi salju dan beberapa salju yang berserakan membuat suasana begitu indah. Terlalu indah untuk diberikan kesan buruk.

"Shion, aku tidak tau harus memulai dari mana. Tapi, kurasa sudah tiba untuk mengakhiri ini, aku dan dirimu kita, ah bagaimana menyebutnya? Kita berbeda? Tidak, kita sama. Mungkin lebih tepat menyebutnya mengakhiri penderitaan mu. kau selalu menderita dibawah baying-bayang Hinata. Aku tak tau bagaimana caranya membebaskan mu dari sana. Tapi, percayalah aku lebih menyukai dirimu yang apa adanya. Kau tidak perlu memakai lensa kontak agar matamu mirip Hinata mata kalian memang sudah mirip, kau tidak perlu memotong ponimu seperti ini kau lebih cantik dengan poni panjang mu, kau juga tidak perlu bersikap seperti Hinata demi disukai. Lebih baik dibenci sebagai dirimu sendiri kan? Daripada disukai sebagai dirimu yang palsu. Jadi, Shion sudah cukup untuk berperan sebagai Hinata kembali lah sebagai dirimu."

"Maksud mu akhiri hubungan kita?" Shion sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan Naruto.

"Ya Shion, maafkan aku." Naruto mulai melepaskan diri dari dinding yang menjadi tempat sandarannya. "Kau pantas mendapat yang lebih baik dari diriku." Naruto berjalan menuju Shion hingga posisi keduanya berdampingan dengan arah berbeda. "Terima kasih sudah menerimaku menjadi pacarmu."

Shion mengusap air yang menggenang di kedua matanya mencoba tersenyum namun sayang itu gagal matanya masih menampakan kesedihan. "Senpai? Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Naruto tersenyum hangat menarik lengan gadis itu memasuki pelukannya. Ia menggenggam kedua pipi Shion setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Selamat tinggal." Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala gadis itu sedikit menunduk kemudian mengecup kening gadis itu.

* * *

Gimana puas ga narushion putus? konflik sebenarnya baru dimulai wkwk. Eh btw gimana kalo sad end? Ga kok, bercanda doang wkwk. Maafkan kesalahan up kemaren. See u next chp


	10. Chapter 10 : one secret

Dentingan peralatan makan menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara yang terdengar di meja panjang itu, beberapa kali terdengar suara air yang dituang ke dalam gelas. Sajian yang tampak menggugah selera nampaknya tak mampu meramaikan suasana makan malam keluarga kaya ini. Di ujung meja terlihat Hiashi sang kepala keluarga tampak dengan tenang menyantap nasi kare dan _tempura_ nya, di ujung lainnya sang istri tampak tergesah menyumpiti _spageti bolognaise_ yang tersaji di piring datarnya, disisi kanan dan kiri meja ketiga anaknya tampak acuh tak acuh dngan makanannya. Tak ada satupun basa-basi ataupun deheman pencair suasana.

"Bagaimana kuliah mu, Neji?" Setelah membalik sendoknya, sebagai isyarat selesai makan Hiashi menatap putra sulungnya yang duduk bersama si bungsu Hanabi.

"Baik-baik saja, _Tou-sama_. Aku berhasil memenangkan saham _Otsutsuki corp_ dengan mendekati Shion putri bungsu keluarga itu."

"Bagus, usahakan kita bisa menguasai setengah asset perusahaan itu." Hiashi mengusap bibirnya dengan _tissue_ membersihkan sisa makanan yang ada disisi mulutnya.

"Uhuk." Hinata tersedak dengan potongan daging yang baru ia masukan ke dalam mulut, dengan cepat ia segera meminum air yang ada di gelas kaca sampai tak tersisa setetes pun.

Hiashi sekejap menatap gadis yang duduk sendirian di sebelah kiri meja. "Sangat tidak sopan." Cibirnya.

Neji dan Hanabi hanya memandang jijik pada gadis itu, sedangkan Hikari hanya memicingkan matanya angkuh.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulut Hinata.

"Apa yang membuat mu tersedak, hm?" Hiashi kali ini menatapnya dengan intens meminta penjelasan.

"Ayah tak tau? Putri tercintamu kan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Otsutsuki Toneri itu." Hanabi menyeringai licik saat memperhatikan bahasa tubuhHinata.

"Benarkah itu Hinata?"

"Tak ada apapun diantara kami. Aku selesai, terima kasih makanannya." Hinata berdiri dan hendak mendorong kursi makannya.

"Hinata, jika nilaimu tak cukup untuk masuk universitas negeri maka pendidikan mu berakhir disini. Aku tak ingin membiayai pendidikan mu lagi. Mulai tahun baru nanti aku hanya akan memberikan ruangan dirumah ku untuk mu, dan menyambangi beberapa makanan untuk mu. Untuk pendidikan, _lifestyle,_ dan keperluan lainnya kau tanggung sendiri." Hiashi tersenyum simpul memandangi wajah Hinata.

"Itu saja? Hei, jangan bertingkah seakan aku membutuhkan mu _Tou-sama._ Aku bisa hidup dengan uangku sendiri. Uang di rekeningku jauh lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai pendidikan dan hidupku." Jawab Hinata tak kalah angkuh dengan nada suara angkuh ayahnya.

"Yah, aku menyesal selama ini mentransfer ratusan sampai jutaan yen ke rekening mu, jika boleh tolong kembalikan ya?"

Hinata menggeram, bukannya tak suka Hiashi meminta uangnya kembali lebih tepatnya ia geram seolah Hiashi menyesal membiarkan ia hidup dengan nyaman selama ini.

" _Of course,_ semua akan kembali pada rekening mu besok." Senyuman Hinata berbanding terbalik dengan kekehan Neji.

"Pasti jika kau kembalikan uang mu habiskan? Kau bisa menjual dirimu jika kehabisan uang. Yah, itupun kalau kau belum melakukan _free sex._ Ku beri tau ya, wanita yang perawan dibayar lebih mahal." Neji berbicara dengan kekehan meremehkan.

"Jika kau ingin melakukan yang Neji- _nii_ bilang, lebih baik lepaskan dulu nama Hyuuga yang diberikan _Tou-sama_ kepada mu." Hanabi semakin melebarkan senyumannya melihat Hinata menahan amarah.

"Kau bisa bekerja sebagai _waiters_ atau penjaga supermarket, pekerjaan itu bisa dilakukan tanpa ijazah universitas. Tapi jika terdesak kau bisa memulung atau mengemis. Karena aku yakin perkerjaan yang disarankan Neji tidak membuahkan uang banyak karena mungkin kau sudah tak perawan. Ah sudahlah, aku hanya bergurau tentang uang itu anggap saja uang itu sebagai sumbangan ku untuk hidupmu. Sekarang, pergilah kau mencemari suasana." Hiashi menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan sambil menunjuk tangga dengan dagunya.

Hinata terdiam, ia menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum berbicara. "Oh, kalian sudah selesai? Aku akan mengembalikan semua uang mu dan kalian akan lihat aku tetap baik-baik saja tanpa uang darimu." setelahnya Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tangga.

"Teruslah berbicara, maka kau akan dikenal sebagai Hinata si mulut besar." Cibir Hanabi.

"Aku tak meminta kalian percaya, tapi ku sarankan kalian melihatnya saat aku hidup dengan baik nanti."

"Yah tentu kami akan menonton saat kau mengemis kembali pada kami. Tapi sebelum itu, berikan alasan kenapa kau begitu yakin dengan hipotesa mu itu?" Neji mengeluarkan auranya sebagai seorang jenius, kejeniusan yang dimilikinya pun ia gunakan untuk merendahkan Hinata.

"Kalian memaksa ku bercerita jadi dengarlah. Semenjak 2 tahun lalu, setiap bulannya aku menerima transfer sebesar 1.000.000 yen setiap bulannya. Jadi, sekarang coba kalian bayangkan besarnya saldo atm ku?" Kali ini Hinata lah yang memainkan suasana, ia menyeringai memperhatikan wajah terkejut dua saudaranya dan wajah tak percaya sang ayah.

'Tak'

Suara sumpit kayu yang terjatuh tiba-tiba mengheningkan suasana. Hikari memandangi Hinata yang masih berdiri di anak tangga pertama dengan melipatkan tangannya di depan dada. Ia berdiri dan meninggalkan kursinya mendekati Hinata. Suara dari sepatu berhak 7cm itu menambah ketegangan antara Hinata dan Hikari. Ketika sudah berhadapan barulah suara dari hak sepatu itu terhenti.

"Bisa jelaskan siapa yang mengirimi uang sebanyak itu padamu?" Hikari menatapi wajah Hinata dengan wajah mengeras.

"Entah, aku tak tau dan sampai sekarang aku tak mencari tau. Tapi, pihak bank pernah menyerahkan sebuah _safe deposit bank_ padaku. Aku awalnya heran, tapi pihak bank memberitahu ku orang yang mengurus _safe deposit bank_ adalah orang yang sama dengan yang mengirimi uang ke rekeningku dan orang itu sangat berpengaruh jadi dia bisa melakukan apa saja yang ia ingin, termasuk mempengaruhi bank."

"Apa isi _safe deposit bank_ itu?"

"Ini." Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya, sesuatu yang berkilau dari jari manisnya menarik perhatian semua orang.

Sebuah cincin emas putih bermata berlian berwarna lavender dengan aksen batu permata ruby menghiasi pinggiran berlian lavender tampaknya terlalu mewah untuk remaja seusia Hinata.

Hikari mematung menatap jari Hinata, tak begitu lama ia kemudian mencengkeram bagian rok dari _dress_ hijau yang ia gunakan. Wajahnya mampu menyiratkan apa yang terjadi padanya, sepertinya wanita paru baya itu sedikit _shock_ dan marah. Perlahan ia mulai bergerak, menaiki anak tangga melewati Hinata begitu saja. Langkah gontainya diiringi air mata yang menetes dari kedua matanya.

Hiashi mengalihkan wajahnya dari pemandangan kedua wanita bersurai serupa itu, sebelum iris pucatnya menangkap pemandangan surai coklat kedua anaknya ia tak terlihat senang namun lebih memilih diam.

"Selesaikan makan kalian." Hanya itu yang Hiashi katakan sebelum meninggalkan keduanya.

...

Hinata tak henti-hentinya mengubah posisi di ranjangnya, setelah makan malam yang menegangkan tadi kepalanya dibuat penat oleh segelintir pertanyaan.

 _"Siapa yang selama ini mengirimkan uang padanya?"_

 _"Ada hubungan apa dia dengan orang itu?"_

 _"Kenapa ia baru memikirkannya sekarang? Padahal sudah sejak lama orang itu mengirimkan uang padanya."_

 _"Dan kenapa ibunya terlihat begitu marah dengan cincin yang diberikan orang itu padanya?"_

 _"Siapa orang itu? Apa ibunya mengenalnya?"_

Berkali-kali ia mengingat beberapa orang yang mungkin si pengirim uang. Namun, tetap saja ia meragukan pikirannya itu.

 **21:15PM**

Ini belum terlalu malam untuk meminta penjelasan dari bank. Ia segera mengambil mantel biru tebalnya, dompet, juga ponselnya. Dengan langkah tergesah Hinata menuju jalan besar diluar rumahnya. Berkali-kali memohon ada taxi yang lewat, dan semuanya terkabul. Menggerakan tangannya sebagai isyarat dan taxi itu berhenti tanpa banyak membuang waktu Hinata segera memasuki taxi itu.

"Bank _of_ Tokyo, secepatnya." Dan setelahnya taxi itu membelah jalan malam kota sibuk ini.

...

"Bayar?"

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya begitu tampang menyebalkan Naruto merusak aktifitas menyenangkannya dengan Sakura. "Apa yang dibayar _dobe?"_

 _"_ Jangan berpura-pura bodoh _teme._ Setelah membuatku pulang dengan berjalan kaki kemarin apa kau tidak ingin mengganti rugi?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggoyang gelasnya yang berisi sampanye _._

Sasuke dan Sakura saling memandang sejenak sebelum menatap Naruto, ragu. "Hei bodoh, sebegitu frustasinya kah dirimu?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan dan kemudian menyesap sampanye yang ada di gelasnya. " _Cause we're young."_

Sasuke semakin mengerutkan dahinya, semakin malam kenapa omongan Naruto semakin kacau?

"Antar dia pulang, Kiba." Seru Sasuke pada Kiba yang tampak sibuk dengan stik _playstation_ bersama Sai.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengantar?" Dari nada suaranya tampak Kiba tak suka.

"Ck." Mendecakkan lidah, Naruto kembali menuangkan sampanye pada botolnya. "Kau berisik sekali sih _teme_ , Kiba."

"Hinata mana sih? Aku kan rindu." Rancau Naruto. Membuat semua kepala menatapnya antara heran, terkejut, dan aneh.

"Merepotkan, ini salahmu Gaara. Kau menyediakan banyak sampanye dan _wine._ Keluh Shikamaru yang sejak tadi berduaan dengan Temari.

"Dia hanya menghabiskan tiga botol _red wine_ dan setengah botol sampanye, Shika. Mana mungkin bisa mabuk. Hei Naruto, berhentilah berpura-pura." Seru Kiba kesal, permainannya diganggu Naruto.

"Ck, angkat dia Kiba, Sai. Aku yang mengemudi. Dan kau Sasuke bawa mobilnya, Shika kau rapihkan kekacauan yang dibuatnya." Perintah Gaara sebagai tuan rumah. Dengan sedikit malas semua mengikuti perintah Gaara.

Gaara memutar radio dengan volume terkuat yang dimiliki mobilnya. Lagu barat berjudul _Locked Away_ berkumandang membuat Kiba dan Sai ikut bernyanyi sedangkan Gaara hanya mendecak kesal melihat kelakuan temannya yang tak menyadari betapa indahnya suara mereka.

"Cih, kita berhenti sejenak. Aku ingin mengambil uang." Gaara menepikan mobilnya dan melepaskan _seat belt_ yang melingkali tubuhnya. "Jaga mobilku, ada goresan sedikit ku pastikan kepala kalian akan gundul." Ancam Gaara sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya.

Sasuke yang mengemudikan mobil Naruto pun ikut berhenti saat melihat Gaara masuk ke dalam bank _of_ Tokyo. Membuka kaca jendela mobil Naruto dan mengetuk kaca jendela mobil Gaara cuup kencang.

"Ada apa sih, _Teme_?" Seru Naruto yang membuka kaca mobil Gaara.

"Dimana Sai dan Kiba?" Tanya Sasuke setelah menyadari keenyahan dua sahabatnya itu.

"Menggoda pelacur jalanan." Kekeh Naruto dengan terbahak.

Sasuke memandang ngeri pada Naruto yang terpingkal-pingkal, jika pada keadaan normal Naruto bisa tertawa sebegitu terbahaknya bagaimana jika sedang mabuk?

"Hinata."

Sasuke memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya, demi tuhan dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah mempermainkan permainan yang bernama _friendzone_ sampai kapanpun. Lihat, sahabatnya si _baka dobe_ itu terlihat begitu kacau karena efek permainan yang selama ini dimainkannya. Selama hampir semalaman ini sahabatnya itu terus saja merancau Hinata, Hinata, dan Hinata, kepalanya dibuat penat oleh tingkah sahabatnya itu.

" _Do_ -

Oh tidak, kesalahan macam apa yang kau buat Sasuke? Dimana Namikaze Naruto? Dia bisa berbuat sesukanya bahkan mencuri uang lalu membakarnya didepan pegawai bank. Semoga saja otak Naruto bisa bekerja lebih baik sekarang. Dengan secepat kilat Sasuke keluar mobil dan mencari Sahabatnya itu.

…

" _Konbawa,_ ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Pegawai cantik dengan sanggul tinggi itu menyapa Hinata begitu Hinata sampai di meja pelayanan.

"Um, _ano_ , dimana aku bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang kartu debitku?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

"Kau bisa mengunjungi _customer service_ kami disana." Pegawai wanita itu menunjukan sudut ruangan yang diberi sekat khusus.

"Terima kasih." Setelah ber _ojigi_ singkat Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang di tunjuk oleh pegawai itu.

…

 _Boots_ coklat pucat yang Hinata gunakan terhenti begitu sebuah tangan menarik lengannya, dan membuat tubuh Hinata menerjang tubuh orang yang menariknya.

"Kemana saja kau?" Tanya orang yang kini mendekap Hinata.

Aroma citrus berpadu dengan mint yang menguar dari tubuh yang mendekapnya membuat Hinata menyadari siapa sosok yang sedang memeluknya sebegitu eratnya.

Dan dengan sekali dorongan Hinata menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh pemuda itu, sedikit mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah tampan perpaduan berbagai gen itu. Ia dapat menemukan safir penyemangat itu terlihat memerah dan pucat, itu cukup menohok hatinya.

" _Please, let me talk to you_." Pinta Naruto memelas.

" _No, we are nothing now."_ Jelas Hinata.

" _You are my Fr-_

 _"I am not your friend anymore."_ Tegas Hinata.

Dan tanpa menatap atau melirik Naruto, Hinata segera menjauhi pemuda itu.

" _You can't deny me,_ Hinata- _chan."_ Teriak Naruto.

" _Ya, aku memang tidak bisa."_ Batin Hinata.

...

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kami bantu nona?" pria ber _nametag_ Asuma Sarutobi sekali lagi bertanya pada Hinata yang masih termenung.

"Aku ingin data lengkap mengenai siapa saja yang mengirimkan uang ke rekeningku dan aku ingin proses saat ini juga."

"Bisa anda berikan alasan untuk itu? Kami perlu mendata anda terlebih dulu."

"Masalah pribadi." Tegas Hinata.

Mendengarnya, Asuma hanya menganggukan kepalanya, paham bahwa Hinata tak ingim berlama-lama.

"Sekarang aku minta nomor rekening anda."

"12345678910." ucap Hinata.

Asuma segera menarikan jemarinya di atas papan _keyboard_ dan sesekali menekan _Mouse._

"Pemasukan di rekening Anda didominasi oleh 2 rekening lainnya. Dan yang membuat aku bingung Informasi pribadi dari dua rekening itu menunjukkan bahwa keduanya memiliki marga yang sama. Namun, aku tidak dapat memberikan informasi lebih rinci, karena setiap nasabah memiliki hak untuk merahasiakan atau mengumbar informasinya."

"Marga yang sama?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, dan informasi terakhir yang dapat ku beri adalah, keduanya mentransfer uang itu dari daerah yang berbeda. Seorang dari Tokyo dan seorang lagi dari Milan."

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Hinata berdiri dari sofa nyaman itu, berojigi sejenak sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

...

"Dimana Naruto, Kiba?" Gaara menajamkan pandangan matanya yang dilingkari oleh garis hitam pada Kiba dan Sai yang sedang bercengkrama dengan beberapa gadis.

"Di mobilmu, kami jenuh menunggu maka kami mencarin sedikit hiburan." Jawab Sai santai.

"Ayo, lihat apa mobilku baik-baik saja atau hancur berkeping-keping." Gaara berbicara dengan nada sarkatis.

" _Bye,_ manis." Kiba melambaikan telapak tangannya pada gadis berpakaian minim yang sempat menghiburnya sejenak.

"Cih, masih berani menggoda. Apa kau tidak melihat aura suram Gaara?" Tanlnya Sai sambil menyikut lengan Kiba.

"Aku tak peduli dengan si panda." Oceh Kiba tanpa sadar Gaara semakin membatin.

"Hoi, Naruto." Teriak Kiba sambil membuka pintu mobil Gaara.

" _See_? Ada Naruto disini?" Tanya Gaara kesal.

"Mungkin dia bersama Sasuke." Seru Sai yang memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Semoga saja Sai." Jawab Kiba dan Gaara.

Ketiganya kembali masuk mobil dan segera menuju Namikaze mansion.

...

Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya dengan tak nyaman, beberapa pikiran begitu mengganggunya.

"Milan dan Tokyo. Jika di Tokyo itu _Tou-sama_ , dan marga yang sama aku tidak yakin ada Hyuuga yang menetap di Milan." Ujar Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dan, Naruto dia terlihat begitu buruk tadi." Hinata tersenyum kecil saat siluet awajah Naruto melintasi kepalanya. "Bodoh. Kau harus menjauhinya." Tegas Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata memeluk boneka beruangnya, belakangan ini ia lebih mudah terlelap insomnia yang sempat mengganggunya entah hilang kemana belakangan ini pun ia sangat jarang melakukan _cutting._ Hinata mengakui, masalahnya berkurang satu tanpa ada Naruto.

Ia memejamkan matanya, dan manarik selimutnya lebih tinggi dan segera mematikan lampu yang ada di nakasnya.

Tunggu, Hinata merasa ia melupakan sesuatu. Kembali menurunkan selimutnya dan berfikir apa yang ia lupakan.

 _"Aku berhasil memenangkan saham Otsutsuki corp dengan mendekati Shion putri bungsu keluarga itu."_

Seketika tubuhnya menengang ia baru menyadari ucapan kakaknya saat makan malam tadi.

Semua bayangan negatif seketika muncul, Toneri yang tiba-tiba kembali ke Tokyo dan kembali mendekatinya, Shion yang bersama Naruto, Kakaknya mendekati Shion.

Ini aneh, kenapa saat bertemu dengan Shion Toneri terlihat seperti tidak mengenalnya dan kenapa Toneri tidak memberi tau jika dia memiliki adik.

Keluarga Otsutsuki yang Hinata tau hanya diisi oleh Kaguya Otsutsuki sebagai orang tertua dan memiliki dua putra Hagoromo dan Hamura lalu Hagoromo memiliki dua putra yaitu Indra dan Ashura dan Hamura memiliki satu putra yaitu Toneri. Apa Shion adalah adik dari Indra dan Ashura?

Ia ingat dendam Toneri begitu besar saat Naruto memaksa Hinata menyudahi hubungan mereka dulu dan saat kembali lagi Toneri menginginkan Hinata lagi itu sangat aneh.

Toneri ingin balas dendam pada Naruto dan Hinata? Hanya itu kemungkinan terbesar yang ada di kepala Hinata.

Tidak, ia harus segera mengabari ini pada Naruto. Hinata segera meraih ponselnya yang ada di nakasnya menghubungi kontak bernama Naruto dan segera meletakan ponselnya ke telinga.

Dan tersambung, ia berharap Naruto segara menjawabnya.

"H-hallo?" Seru Hinata gugup.

" _A-ahh senpai, l-lebih cepat aku hampir sampai a-ahh angh."_

 _"As your wish, Shion. Ahhh-_

Hinata membatu, ponselnya jatuh begitu saja.

Air mata kembali menghampiri dirinya, tanpa bisa ia tahan semuanya turun begitu saja. Deras dan tanpa jeda.

"Sialan, gadis sialan." Maki Hinata membayangkan adegan di ponselnya tadi. "Kau bilang, kau mencintaiku Naruto."

"Hiks, saat aku mengkhawatirkannya dia malah bersama gadis itu? Hiks, bodoh Hinata kau gadis yang sangat bodoh." Hinata memandang ponselnya yang tergeletak di lantai air mata kembali menghujaninya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan nyeri yang menghampiri dirinya.

Tidak ada cara lain, Hinata segera membuka laci nakasnya mengambil botol kaca dan mengeluarkan beberapa pil dan menelannya sekaligus.

Sayangnya itu tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya, tanpa banyak bicara Hinata segers mengambil cutter yang ia simpan di laci yang sama dengan botol obat itu memejamkan matanya dan segera menggores pergelangan tangannya.

Dan segera melihat darah segar yang muncul dari luka baru itu,

Dan,

Ia mendapat ketenangan yang luar biasa

" _No one can hurt me now."_ Ujanya pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Selamat idul fitri,telat bgt ya?hehe satu rahasia kebuka ada yang punya prediksi chp depan seperti apa?


	11. Chapter 11 : Look at me, please

_**In my dreams you 're with me, we'll be everything I want us to be.**_

 _ **And from there, who know? maybe this will be the night**_

 _ **That we kiss for the first time.**_

 _ **Or it just me,**_

 _ **And my imagination?**_

 _ **Shawn Mendes – Imagination.**_

…

" _Tunggu." Tanpa banyak gerakan, dalam satu tarikan Naruto menarik kepala Hinata dan mencuri ciumannya._

 _Awalnya, hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir keduanya._

 _Namun, siapa yang bisa menghindari kenikmatan yang Tuhan berikan?_

 _Sekian detik kemudian, Naruto mulai mengeksploitasi bibir dan mulut gadis bersurai indigo itu._

 _Menjilati permukaan bibirnya dan merasakan candu yang luar biasa, menghisap lidahnya dan ia mengerti bahwa gadis ini tidak bisa ia lepaskan._

 _Mengecap rasa manis bibir sekaligus rasa segar yang ia dapatkan dari aroma nafas gadis yang sedang ia kecupi._

 _Dan Hinata, dengan perlahan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher tan pemuda itu._

 _Membuka lebih lebar mulutnya seolah memberikan izin pemuda bersurai blonde itu untuk berbuat lebih._

 _Dan, tentu saja._

 _Persetan dengan akal sehat. Naruto benar-benar kehilangan akalnya._

 _Dengan liarnya ia terus mengeksploitasi mulut gadis itu, mengabsen gigi putih nan rapih milik gadis indigo itu._

 _Tangannya bergerak kebelakang kepala gadis itu, menekannya untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka._

 _Saliva mulai bercucuran dari ujung bibir keduanya._

 _Pasokan udara mulai menipis._

 _Dan, paru-paru mereka terus menggedor dada keduanya meminta isi._

 _Dan dengan terpaksa keduanya melepas ciuman itu._

 _Berpadangan sejenak sebelum semuanya menjadi canggung kembali._

…

Hinata terbangun dari mimpi indahnya itu, ia mengingat dengan jelas tiap detik mimpinya itu. _Flashback_ ciuman pertamanya dengan Naruto, di pantai, suasana yang begitu baik. Namun, kondisi hubungan keduanya sedang tak baik waktu itu.

Dan, Hinata harus mengakui semua yang ia mau bersama Naruto terwujud di mimpinya. Mimpi indah, jarang sekali ia mendapatkannya. Masih sama, keadaannya masih sama. Berkegantungan dengan hal-hal negatif membuat dirinya begitu sedih.

Matanya menjelajah ke sekitar kamarnya. Lampu belum dimatikan, tetes darah terlihat di permukaan lantai, _cutter_ yang tergeletak begitu saja.

Hinata menghela nafas, semuanya begitu berat. Ia tidak tahan.

Dengan perlahan, ia mengambil tissue basah yang ada di meja riasnya. Mengusap darah-darah yang hampir mongering itu, kemudian melempar tissue itu ke tempat sampah terdekat. Mengambil _cutter_ dan mengusapnya sekali dengan tissue sebelum kembali menaruhnya di laci nakasnya.

Ia terduduk di lantai kamarnya yang cukup hangat ini, memeluk kedua lututnya yang dingin dengan kedua lengannya dan menatap dengan pandangan kosong pada dinding yang menggantung foto keluarganya. Jika ia mengingat kembali hal-hal dulu rasanya semua begitu baik. Ayah dan Ibunya selalu menyayanginya, Neji selalu menemaninya bermain saat ia tidak bermain dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Sampai ketika usianya enam tahun, bibinya yang ia tau tinggal di Sydney datang ke Tokyo, seingat Hinata ia membawa kabar duka yang Hinata tidak mengerti di usianya saat itu. Dua hari sejak kedatangan bibinya itu, semua keadaan memburuk untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak merasakan kecupan selamat pagi dari ayahya maupun ibunya, Neji untuk yang pertama kalinya bersikap angkuh dan arogan padanya. hingga hari ketujuh kedatangan bibinya ke Tokyo keluarga yang mengajaknya bicara dirumah itu hanya bibinya. Namun, dihari ketujuh itu juga bibinya pergi dari Tokyo setelah berdebat panjang dengan ayahnya. Hinata ingat sesuatu, kalimat yg ayahnya teriakan pada bibinya.

" _Aku bukan kakak kalian lagi."_

Dan setelahnya bibinya itu benar-benar meninggalkan Tokyo dan tak kembali hingga kini.

Tunggu,

" _Kalian?"_

Apa ayahnya memiliki adik lain selain bibinya itu?

Tapi, Hinata sama sekali tidak mengetahui itu. Seingatnya ayahnya hanya memiliki satu adik perempuan yaitu bibinya yang pernah mengunjungi Tokyo dulu. Lalu, apa makna kalian dalam kalimat ayahnya dulu?

"Mungkin ingatanku yang samar." Batinnya.

Lama melamunkan masa lalu, tanpa sadar air matanya turun. Ia menangis dalam diam. Rasanya begitu sakit diabaikan dan diacuhkan bertahun-tahun, tidak ada tempat untuk mengadu menjadikan dirinya bercandu pada rokok dan segala hal negatif lainnya. Seingatnya, dia sejak kecil adalah gadis manis nan penurut, tapi, kenapa? Dirinya begitu hancur saat ini?

"Aku tak tahan."

"Aku ingin mati."

"Aku ingin menghilang."

Batinnya terus-menerus berteriak meminta pembebasan atas segala deritanya.

"Tidak sekarang. Aku butuh waktu untuk sedikit berbahagia sebelum menemui _Kami-sama_ dan meminta penjelasan atas nasibku didunia ini." Gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengencangakan tali pada jubah tidurnya. Kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan keluar kamar. Menuruni satu per satu anak tangga yang ada sesekali mengamati interior rumah klasik keluarga Hyuuga. Hingga tiba didapur, ia meraba sekitar dinding untuk menemukan saklar lampu, begitu menemukannya langsung saja ia menekannya sehingga ruangan memasak itu terang benderang.

Dan,

Hyuuga Neji ada disana?

Neji mengerjapkan kedua matanya begitu cahaya tiba-tiba menyerbak masuk ke matanya. Dan melihat sosok bersurai indigo dengan jubah tidurnya sedang berdiri menatap dirinya.

"Kau?" gumam Neji dengan suara sedikit serak khas orang mengantuk.

Hinata hanya diam dan berlalu dari pandangan Hinata. Dia menekan pemanas air pada dispenser, dan segera meracik teh untuk dirinya. Ia sedikit melirik pada Neji yang tampak menggigil itu. Ia kembali mengambil sebuah cangkir dan membuatkan teh untuk kakaknya itu.

"Kau tampak kedinginan." Kata Hinata saat menaruh cangkir yang masih mengepul itu di hadapan Neji.

Neji melirik cangkir itu pelan kemudian segera menatap adiknya, perasaan aneh menyergap dadanya ia merasa bersalah dan sangat ingin memeluk adiknya itu.

"Tak perlu merasa jijik. Aku tidak memasukan apapun yan berbahaya kesana. Aku juga tidak akan menyombongkan diri hanya karena membuatkan secangkir teh untukmu." Seru Hinata saat menyadari tatapan Neji.

Ia bersiap untuk kembali ke kamarnya begitu melihat Neji mengesap tehnya.

"Tunggu." Cegah Neji, saat Hinata mulai melangkah.

Dan Hinata kembali menoleh pada kakaknya itu.

"Kau bisa duduk disini. Maksudku, tehmu bisa dingin jika kau membawanya kekamarmu."

Hinata menatap kakaknya aneh, apa kakaknya mabuk? Hanya karena membawa teh itu ke lantai atas, tehnya tidak akan dingin begitu saja.

"Duduklah, Nata- _chan_." Seru Neji sambil menggesek kedua telapak tangannya mencari kehangatan.

Hinata membatu, ini pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun ia mendengar panggilan itu,

pangilaan sayang untuk dirinya. Ia melemas bahkan cangkirnya itu bisa jatuh kapan saja jika ia tidak menguasai dirinya.

" _Niisan._ " Panggil Hinata pelan.

Neji mengesap sekali lagi teh buatan Hinata dan tersenyum. "Katakan padaku, apa kau serius menganggap aku sebagai kakakmu?"

"Apa kau pernah menganggapku sebagai adikmu?"

"Duduklah lebih dulu. Apa kau tak ingin berbicara layaknya saudara denganku?" Tanya Neji pada gadis indigo itu.

Hinata melunak, perlahan ia mendudukan diri pada bangku yang disebelah Neji. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu, _Niisan_?"

"Tentu. Tapi, sudah sangat lama. Mungkin sebelum Hanabi lahir."

"Saat ini?" Hinata berharap-harap cemas akan jawaban yang keluar dari kakaknya.

Neji menarik nafas berat. "Tentu. Siapa yang bisa mengelaknya? Kau dan Hanabi adalah adikku. Tapi sayangnya, keluarga kita memaksa memisahkan diriku dan dirimu, Nata- _chan_. Apa kau membenciku?"

Pecah, tangisannya sudah pecah. Beruntung, cangkir berisi teh hangat itu sudah terletak dimeja panjang itu, jika tidak Hinata yang yakin cangkir itu sudah pecah. Rasanya begitu hangat setidaknya dibalik perlakuan angkuh kakaknya selama ini dia tetap menganggap Hinata adalah adiknya.

" _Niisan, arigatou._ "

Neji menarik sudut bibirnya, ia tau ini. Hinatanya, adiknya tidak pernah berubah. Tapi, ia tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Hinata. Sampai kapanpun, bahkan sampai sekarang.

Neji mendekat pada Hinata merengkuhnya sejenak dan mengangkat dagu adiknya itu, "Maukah kau berjanji? Kau akan tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri, kau tidak akan berubah untuk seseorang, kau tetap Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata, adikku?" Tanya Neji sambil menatap lurus mata amethyst adiknya, yang serupa dengannya.

Hinata tersenyum, ia mengganguk pada Neji, dan membuat Neji kembali tersenyum.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah sangat larut."

Hinata tersenyum ia kembali mengangguk.

" _Konbawa, Niisan_."

Neji mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas ucapan selamat malam Hinata.

Hinata benar-benar tidak mempercayai ini, kakaknya kembali menjadi Neji yang ia kenal dulu. Rasanya begitu, dia tidak dapat mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. Baginya, Nejinya, kakaknya, sudah kembali untuknya. Ia memeluk boneka beruang merahnya lebih erat.

" _Kami-sama_ , kau sungguh baik." perlahan Hinata menarik selimutnya menutupi tubuhnya hingga batasan leher dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyangka bencana besar yang terjadi setelah Neji menipunya.

…

Neji memastikan bahwa memang Hinata sudah tak ada disekitar dapur, setelah merasa semuanya baik. ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia melirik dua cangkir teh yang sudah mungkin sudah tak sehangat tadi. "Hinata, _gomenesai_." Gumam Neji lesu.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya sejenak, mengetikan sesuatu disana. Dan terakhir, ia kembali menatapi cangkir yang isinya belum habis itu. Ia meraih kedua cangkir itu, membuang sisa isinya kedalam wastafel dan dengan memejamkan mata ia melempar dua cangkir itu ke tempat sampah begitu saja.

" _Gomenesai Imouto_."

…

Pagi yang berat untuk Naruto matanya terasa begitu sulit dibuka, dan kepalanya berdenyut ngilu. Badannya begitu pegal, seolah ia baru melakukan pekerjaan berat. Dengan sedikit paksaan ia mulai bangkit dari nyamannya ranjang hangat miliknya.

' **06 : 15 AM'**

Itu hal yang pertama kali dapat otak Naruto cerna, waktu saat ini masih cukup pagi itu yang dicerna otaknya.

Ia sedikit melenturkan tubuhnya sebelum mulai berdiri dan menyentuh handuk yang tergantung apik disudut kamarnya ini.

Dan, hal yang pertama kali Namikaze muda ini lakukan adalah membersihkan diri.

Naruto mengatur suhu air yang akan mengisi _bath up_ nya dan segera memasukan dirinya kedalam b _ath up_ mewah itu. Aroma citrus dan lemon yang ia peroleh dari sabun cair yang ia gosokan ke tubuhnya sedikit merilekskan beberapa ototnya yang sempat tegang.

Pikirannya melayang jauh, apa saja yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia sungguh bingung dengan yang terjadi, seingatnya ia meneguk banyak alkohol saat dirumah Gaara dan ia sempat bertemu Hinata entah dimana, dan ia bertemu Shion. itu yang ia ingat sampai sekarang. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam, dan melemaskan bahunya yang terasa berat.

Merasa acara berendamnya cukup, Naruto menarik handuk yang tergantung di dinding berwarna putih itu dan mengikatnya pada bagian pinggangnya.

Menarik kemeja putih bersih yang tergantung pada lemarinya, dan mulai mengancingnya satu per satu, merapihkan bagian kerahnya dan terakhir, menarik celana hitam dan memakainya.

…

" _Ohayou_ , Naruto- _sama_."

" _Ohayou,_ Naruto _-sama."_

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya pada para maid yang menyapanya, biasanya ia akan tersenyum ramah bahkan menjawab sapaan itu. _Mood_ nya yang buruk, membuatnya lebih banyak diam.

Saat sampai di ruang makan tampak ayah dan ibunya telah duduk dan sedikit bercengkrama.

" _Ohayou,_ sayang." Sapa Kushina saat melihat putranya.

Dan, lagi Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung dan mulai mengoleskan selai pada rotinya. Jika dibandingkan dengan keluarga jepang yang umumnya menyantap makanan berat seperti nasi dan kare saat sarapan. Keluarga Namikaze cenderung mengikuti budaya barat, mungkin karena Minato dibesarkan di Spanyol, kebiasaannya disana terbawa hingga dirinya menikah dan berkeluarga.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Kushina dengan hati-hati, ia tau benar sikap dan kelakuan putranya ini. Dan jika ada yang aneh, pasti membuat Kushina bertanya.

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya sejenak menatap mata violet ibunya, sebelum kembali memakan rotinya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apapun, _Kaasan_." Katanya pelan.

"Hampir sebulan ini aku tidak pernah melihat Hinata, kemana gadis itu?" Minato menuangkan susu pada gelasanya dan terus menatap gerakan tak nyaman Naruto.

"Kami sama-sama sedang sibuk. Mungkin saat natal dia akan berkunjung, mungkin."

"Katakan pada _Kaasan_ , apa yang terjadi antara k-

"Kushina, bisa ambilkan jas hitam juga syalku?"

Kushina menatap safir suaminya, dan mengerti. Suaminya tidak ingin Kushina mengungkit lebih dalam masalah antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ya, tungggu disini." Segera saja Kushina bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan dua pria yang sangat mirip itu.

Menatap punggung istrinya sudah menjauh, Minato menatap anaknya yang tampak acuh tak acuh pada sarapannya. Ia meneguk sekali lagi susu putih yang ada pada gelasnya.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Naruto menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan bingung, ia tidak mengerti apapun yang ayahnya coba jelaskan.

"Aku bertemu Hamura Otsutsuki kemarin. Dia bercerita tentang putrinya yang cantik, siapa namanya, ah Shion, ya Shion."

"Kurasa, kita bisa membahas hal lain _Tousan_?"

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan adalah hal yang tak jantan, _my gentleman_."

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah selesai." Naruto membalik garpu dan pisaunya dan segera bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah meninggalkan Minato yang diam .

Minato melirik piring Naruto yang hanya berisi potongan roti namun tak mengurangi porsi roti itu "Hyuuga dan Otsutsuki, kau pasti bisa membedakan mana mutiara mana butiran kerikil." Gumam Minato saat Naruto melewati kursinya.

"Ya, aku bisa _Tousan_." Sahut Naruto sambil terus berjalan.

…

Hinata terdiam di mobilnya, sudah dua jam ia berhenti dipinggiran kota Tokyo. Niatnya ke sekolah hilang begitu saja saat melihat flat mobil Naruto di persimpangan menuju sekolahnya. Ia mengingat dengan jelas semua yang terjadi saat ia menelpon Naruto semalam, dan entah kenapa itu semua membuatnya benar-benar muak bertemu Naruto, bahkan memikirkan berada satu atap dan selantai dengan Naruto membuatnya risih.

Ia menundukan kepalanya dan menaruhnya pada kemudi dengan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan. Menghembuskan nafas berat, dan ia perlahan mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia diam, jangan kira ia menangis dengan menjerit-jerit seperti biasanya, kali ini dia lebih tenang dan mampu menguasai dirinya. Air mata jatuh begitu saja. Ingatannya terbawa pada saat ia benar-benar merasa Naruto selalu ada disampingnya.

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _Pesta perayaan pernikahan Shizune Kato dan Kabuto Yakushi terasa begitu mewah dan meriah. Kedua mempelai tampak begitu bahagia, gaun putih dengan bordir mewah seluruh gaun itu membuat Shizune terlihat sangat cantik dan Kabuto terus saja tersenyum memperhatikan istri cantiknya_

 _Hinata tersenyum melihat keduanya, dalam benaknya ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri ia pasti akan memiliki masa depan seperti itu. Menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai dan berpesta semewah ini. Dan dalam imajinasinya, tentu saja hanya ada Naruto, ya hanya Naruto yang ia bayangkan ada disampingnya saat ia mengucapkan sumpah pernikahannya._

" _Kau terlihat bahagia. Padahal ini pernikahan Shizune-nee. Tapi, kenapa kau yang terlihat paling bahagia."_

 _Hinata merilik kesal pada pemuda yang merusak imajinasi indahnya, dan tentu saja hanya dia, Namikaze tunggal yang sedang mengganggunya merusak imajinasi indahnya._

" _Kau terlalu banyak bicara, kurangi bicara dan perbanyak makan. Di pesta ini banyak makanan mahal." Bisik Hinata pada Naruto dan membuat Naruto tertawa, dan membuat gadis itu mau tak mau ikut terkekeh pelan._

" _Kau cantik sekali. Gaun itu sangat cocok untukmu." Bisik Naruto pelan dan membuat Hinata tersenyum kikuk dan meronakan pipinya._

" _Aku memang cantik." Lagi, Hinata menanggapi semua gurauan Naruto dengan perasaan bahagia._

" _Tidak, hanya malam ini. Karena malam ini spesial."_

" _Pernikahan Shizune-nee memang spesial. Tapi, tentu saja pernikahaku nanti lebih spesial."_

" _Tidak, aku sedang tidak membicarakan pernikahan siapapun disini."_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Menarilah denganku, Mrs Hyuuga." Naruto membungkukan sedikit badannya dan mengulurkan tangannya._

" _Apa bisa? Kita masih sangat muda untuk berdansa bersama para orang dewasa itu." Bisik Hinata pelan._

" _Percayakan semua padaku, Miss."_

 _Hinata tersenyum kecil kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Dan Naruto, mengecup singkat punggung tangan Hinata sebelum berdiri tegak menatap gadis itu._

" _Ready?"_

 _Dan Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya, malu._

 _Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata yang terulur pada tangannya, dan menarik gadis itu mendekat padanya._

" _Tatap aku." Bisik Naruto._

" _Aku tidak bisa berdansa." Bisik Hinata lagi_

" _Maka, percayakan semua padaku."_

 _Hinata tersenyum lebar dan mulai menatap mata safir yang menyejukan itu_

" _Letakkan tangan kanan mu pada bahuku, dan tangan kirimu pada telapak tanganku."_

 _Sesuai ucapan Naruto, Hinata mengikutinya sesuai instruksi yang diberikan Naruto. Naruto mengalungkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang Hinata dan mulai menggerakan kakinya maju dan mundur._

 _Beberapa pasang mata mulai menatap mereka dan berbisik-bisik._

" _Hyuuga itu hanya memanfaatkan Naruto-san."_

" _Tidak, dia memang jatuh cinta pada Naruto-san."_

" _Abaikan segalanya. Setelah ini, aku akan mengangkat tangan dan kau berputarlah."_

" _Yes, sir." Jawab Hinata dengan senyuman lebarnya._

 _Naruto mengangkat tangannya yang otomatis membawa tangan Hinata dan sesuai yang Naruto instruksikan ia mulai berputar dan membuat sedikit jarak tanpa melepas genggaman keduanya. Dan Naruto mulai menarik Hinata kembali dan menyentuh pinggang gadis itu, dan perlahan bergerak menjatuhkan Hinata dan menangkapnya kembali. Kedua mata mereka saling memandang, saling menikmati momen bahagia ini dan tentu saja saling berdoa semoga ini akan berlalu sangat lama._

 _Mendorong tangan Hinata kembali dan segera menariknya dan memposisikan tubuh gadis itu didepannya, dan mulai bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kepala Hinata tepat berada di ujung dagu Naruto, dari jarak sedekat ini Naruto bisa mencium wangi lavender dari surai indah gadis itu. Perlahan Hinata menggeser kepalanya dan dapat menatap safir Naruto yang memandang penuh harap pada amethyst-nya._

" _Menarilah dengan bebas, tapi kau harus tau. Hanya padaku kau bisa kembali." Bisik Naruto pelan_

 _Sekali lagi, Naruto mengulurkan tangan gadis itu dan menciptakan jarak cukup jauh tanpa melepas genggaman keduanya dan kemudian menarik Hinata kembali ke pelukannya. Dan terakhir, Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan membuat Hinata kembali berputar, kali ini Naruto melepas genggamannya. Dan Hinata, mengikuti nalurinya mulai bergerak menggerakan kedua kaki dan tangannya berputar sekali._

 _Naruto menatapnya dengan mata memicing, ya memicing pada pria yang menatap lapar pada bahu Hinata yang terekspos dan kaki jenjang Hinata yang sangat bersih dan mulus._

 _Hinata sekali lagi berputar dan berlari mendekat pada Naruto, melingkarkan tangannya pada leher pria itu dan membuat Naruto mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang gadis itu dan keduanya tersenyum menyudahi kegiatan dansa keduanya._

 _Beberapa pasang mata menatap keduanya dengan pandangan kagum, dan Shizune sedikit terkikik melihat penampilan cucu dari pamannya yang mampu menyita perhatian para tamunya._

" _Aku terkesan dengan penampilanmu, Mrs Hyuuga."_

" _Aku lebih terkesan padamu, Sir. Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat pandai berdansa."_

 _Dan keduanya kembali tertawa saling menggoda satu sama lain._

" _Kau bilang ada yang spesial, apa?"_

" _Ini. Menari denganku adalah yang spesial."_

" _Hanya itu?"_

" _Tentu tidak. Aku mengatakan, kau bisa sebebas-bebasnya saat menari. Tapi, kau hanya bisa kembali padaku. Itu artinya mulai sekarang kau bebas Hinata, kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau suka. Tapi, ingatlah hanya padaku kau bisa kembali, mulai hari ini aku bersumpah, aku akan selalu bersamamu."_

 _Dan Hinata yang saat itu berusia lima belas tahun hanya dapat menganggukan kepalanya tak mengerti maksud ucapan Naruto._

Ternyata benar, tak ada satupun yang dapat menggantikan Naruto. Naruto benar-benar menguasai hatinya. Ia sejenak menutup matanya mencoba menyembunyikan bayang Naruto, tapi tidak mampu. Bayang Naruto ada disetiap sudut otaknya, dan ia sangat jenuh dengan hal itu. Dan ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, kali ini ia sendiri. tidak ada sahabat seperti Naruto, dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa menjadi Naruto untuknya.

" _Aku, apakah aku bisa merubah segalanya?"_

Sakit, Hinata merasa segalanya bukan salahnya, namun, kenapa ia yang harus berupaya menyelesaikan segalanya? Seperti ia adalah sumber kesalahan di dunia ini.

Ia membekap kedua mulutnya, dan perlahan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

" _Sampai kapan semuanya akan seperti ini?"_

…

Hikari menatapi foto pernikahannya yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Surai indigo miliknya digulung tinggi dengan mahkota berwarna silver pada tengah kepalanya, gaun sutera yang menjutai anggun itu tampak terlalu anggun untuknya yang bisa dibilang gadis binal sebelum menikah.

Berikutnya mata amethystnya menatap tiga bingkai berurut yang menampilkan tiga orang bayi berusia 3 tahun. Ketiganya adalah anaknya, ketiga anak yang pernah tumbuh dalam rahimnya, ketiga anak yang lahir ke dunia ini karena perjuangannya, ketiga anak yang ditakdirkan bersaudara. Namun, karena masa lalunya, ketiganya mengalami nasib seperti ini. Putrinya, Hinatanya, tak seharusnya hidup dalam penderitaan ini. Dan putranya, Nejinya seharusnya tidak melakukan hal angkuh dan keras pada adiknya. Hanabinya, kembang api untuk hidupnya, seharusnya menjadi gadis manis namun gadis itu menjadi sosok dingin dan cenderung congkak. Seharusnya ia hidup untuk mendampingi ketiga anaknya, menyayangi ketiganya, dan memeluk ketiganya penuh kasih sayang. Bukan untuk menjadi alasan ketiganya berselisih dan mendendam seperit ini. Dalam diam ia mengutuk semua hal yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi, menyebabkan anak-anaknya hidup dalam drama tanpa akhir.

Ini semua salah, ia tidak tahan. Jangan kira dia tidak tau semua hal yang terjadi pada ketiga anaknya, ia tau dan sangat sedih dengan hal ini. Ia menyentuh pigura foto Hinata, Hinata adalah korbannya, korban masa lalu kelamnya. . Tubuhnya terasa begitu berat, beban yang ia bawa selama ini semakin besar dan mengganggunya, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya menghukumnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dan menangis dalam diam..

Seharusnya ia lah yang menderita.

Seharusnya ia lah yang mendapat perlakuan kejam ini.

Seharusnya ia lah yang mendapat cacian dan makian ini.

Seharusnya ia lah yang mengalami segala yang Hinata alami.

Seharusnya dia yang menanggung akibat dari kesalahannya, bukan putrinya, ini semua sangat sedih dan menyiksanya.

"Kau menangis, Hikari?"

Dengan cepat Hiakri mengusap matanya, dan segera menarik senyum pada bibirnya. "Tidak, hanya debu pada foto-foto ini mengenai mataku, _Anata_."

"Apa kau membenciku?" Hiashi menatap mata amethyst Hikari menuntut jawaban sejujurnya pada wanita itu.

"Kau tau dan mengerti _Anata_ , aku benci topik ini."

"Apa kau membenciku atas semua yang terjadi? Terutama pada Hi-

"Diam. Aku tak ingin membaahas apapun tentang itu."

Perlahan, Hiashi merengkuh istrinya dan mengelus punggung rapuh wanita paru baya itu. "Maaf, maafkan keegoisanku."

"Aku sendiri yang memilih jalan ini." Sahut Hikari sambil menahan air matanya.

"Kau ingin semuanya kembali?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah menyerahkan seglanya pada _Kami-sama,_ aku yakin semua yang terjadi selama ini memiliki arti." Perlahan Hikari membalas pelukan suaminya.

"Sudah 12 tahun. Apa, kau masih tahan dengan hukuman ini?"

"Aku melepaskan cintaku, menjauhkan diri dari putriku, lalu apa lagi yang aku punya? Hanya Neji dan Hanabi yang menjadi alasanku tetap hidup. Hidupku, bagai sebuah bencana tanpa akhir."

Hiashi mengeratkan pelukannya, lagi dan lagi ia selalu lemah jika menghadapi istrinya ini.

"Katakan, apa kau menyesal?"

"Apa kau lihat aku pernah memeluk Hinata seperti aku memeluk Hanabi?"

Pecah, Hiashi mulai menangis dibahu istrinya ini.

"Maaf, maafkan aku."

"Minta maaflah, pada Hinata. Dan, Natsu, bagaimanapun dia adikmu."

Dan berikutnya tak ada lagi suara yang menyahut, yang Hikari tau hanya ada pelukan yang mengerat dan bahunya yang basah.

…

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Naruto melirik pada Sasuke yang tampak memperhatikan wajahnya. "Tidak ada."

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membantumu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Dan, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan, _Teme_."

Sasuke menyesap kopi hitamnya dengan pelan. Kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Naruto pada hamparan salju yang ada di lapangan luas KHS. "Jadi kau siap melepasnya?"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang harus ku lakukan."

"Cinta dan hubungan itu seperti kopi hitam. Sebagaian orang enggan mencobanya karena warnanya yang pekat, padahal mereka tidak tau bagaimana rasanya."

Naruto menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. "Kadang kau cukup bijak."

Sasuke sedikit menyeringai. "Ya, jika aku tidak pandai memainkan kata-kata mungkin sudah sejak lama hubunganku dengan Sakura berakhir."

"Jaga dia. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah adikku."

"Sepupu, maksudmu?"

"Yah, terserah apa kau menyebutnya." Naruto mengangangkat bahunya sebelum mengesap _moccacino_ yang ada dimejanya.

"Semalam aku berhubungan dengannya. Rasanya, aku mengerti mengapa aku begitu mencintainya."

" _Teme_ , jangan membicarakan hal pribadi padaku. Terutama masalah itu."

"Maksudku, kau juga semalam bermalam dengan Shion kan? Lalu kau tidak merasakan sesuatu padanya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan hati-hati dan berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Kau? Jangan bercanda Sasuke."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat. Ia yakin hal ini terjadi, Naruto tak mengingat apapun tentang malam panasnya dengan Shion. Padahal, sedari tadi yang ia bahas adalah tentang Shion. "Kau tau mengapa aku sedari tadi berusaha membahas masalah cinta yang sebenarnya sama sekali bukan topik utamaku?"

Naruto menggeleng kaku.

"Kau menidurinya, kau meniduri gadis itu." Ujar Sasuke sambil menutup matanya.

Naruto rasa dunianya hancur, ia tersandar lemas pada kursinya. Matanya menatap kaku bahkan mulutnya sedikit menganga dengan pernyataan Sasuke. "Kau serius?"

"Apa aku bisa mempermainkan gadis yang sedang menganggap dirimu adalah segalanya?"

"Shion, dimana? Dimana gadis itu?"

"Aku tidak tau, _dobe_."

"Aku harus menemuinya." Naruto bangkit dari kursinya dan bergegas melangkah.

"Tunggu." Seru Sasuke, ragu."

"Ada apa lagi _teme_?"

"Apa kau akan mengatakan padanya bahwa yang semalam hanya kecelakaan karena kau mabuk?"

"Sebut aku brengsek, bajingan, atau apapun. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak menginginkannya."

Dan Sasuke hanya dapat memejamkan matanya, ia tidak menyangka suasana akan serunyam ini.

…

"Amaru, dimana Shion?"

"Naruto- _senpai_? Aku melihatnya di perpustakaan tadi."

Dengan secepatnya Naruto berlari menuju lantai kedua dari sekolah ini, menuju tempat dimana gadis itu berada.

Itu dia, gadis itu sedang duduk dan membaca sesuatu disana.

"Shion." Panggil Naruto dengan pelan.

Shion tersentak kaget, ia mematung mendengar suara itu. Dengan kaku ia mendongakan kepalanya. " _Senpai_?"

"Aku, ah tidak, maksudku kita perlu bicara kau bisa ikut aku?"

Shion mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Ia menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekati senior tampannya itu.

"Ikuti aku." Naruto berjalan mendahului Shion yang mengekorinya dengan pelan.

Mobil mewahnya, Naruto mengajak Shion masuk ke dalam mobilnya. dan gadis itu hanya menurut.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat, ia menatap surai _blonde_ miiilik gadis itu yang terikat tinggi. "Kau pasti tau, apa yang akan aku bicarakan." Naruto berbicara dengan hati-hati.

"Jika yang ingin _senpai_ bicarakan adalah, kejadian semalam, aku tidak apa." Shion mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapi Naruto dengan senyum kecil.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diri." Naruto menundukan kepala malu.

"Itu bukan yang pertama. Jadi, _Senpai_ tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya ragu, dan menatap Shion dengan bingung.

"Ya, aku kehilangan kegadisanku diusia 12 tahun " Jawab Shion dengan pelan.

"Shion-

"Aku menceritakan ini, karena aku yakin Naru- _senpai a_ dalah orang yang bisa dipercaya."

"Kau butuh teman berbicara? Aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik."

"Berjanjilah, kau takkan membenci siapapun setelah aku bercerita?"

Dan Naruto hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku diadopsi ketika usiaku empat tahun. Wanita yang melahirkanku adalah wanita bar, dia pecandu narkoba, aku ingat dia meninggal ketika usiaku tiga tahun. Dan setelah itu aku dibawa ke panti asuhan, dan yah, beruntung ada keluarga yang mengadopsiku." Shion menyunggingkan senyumnya saat mulai berbicara. "Otsutsuki, itu keluarga yang mengadopsiku. Lebih tepatnya, Hamura Otsutsuki dan istrinya Satsuki Otsutsuki yang menginginkan anak perempuan. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti, keduanya memintaku memanggil mereka _Kaasama_ dan _Tousama_ , dan aku hanya menurut saat itu. Mereka menghidupiku dengan layak, baju baju indah, sepatu sepatu mahal, dan makanan yang enak, dan fasilitas yang tidak semua orang dapat merasakannya, aku merasakannya selama ini karena mereka, hidupku bahagia semua orang menyayangiku, kecuali Otsutsuki Toneri, dia menggangap aku mencuri kedua orang tuanya. Dia yang berusia 2 tahun lebih tua dariku selalu memandang marah padaku. Hingga malam itu, _Kaasama_ meninggal dunia, dan dia menganggap itu salahku. Dan kau tau apa yang ia lakukan? Menyatakan cinta padaku, aku jelas menolaknya, dia berkata _Kaasama_ sudah mati jadi kami bisa berpacaran, aku marah dan menamparnya, dia sepetinya terluka kemudian, hiks, Ia menelpon tiga orang temannya yang aku ingat bersurai merah dan bersurai blonde." Nafas Shion mulai tersendat sepertinya ia mulai menangis, "Keduanya, hiks-, keduanya mulai memperkosaku. Dan _Niisan,_ dia merekamnya. Aku bahkan berteriak malam itu, tapi sayang _Tousama_ sedang mengurus beberapa tamu, dan kamarku kedap suara. Hiks, tidak, hiks, tidak ada yang mendengarku. Dan yang membuatku membenci diriku adalah saat keduanya memasuki secara bersamaan dari depan dan belakang, tubuhku bergetar dan meminta lebih. Hiks, sejak saat itu, hiks, aku menutup diri. Orang berfikiran aku begini karena kematian _Kaasama._ Setahun kemudian, Kaguya- _baasan,_ menjemput _Niisan_ dia memintanya ikut ke mansion utama Otsutsuki. Dan _Niisan_ pergi. Itu saat paling menenangkan dalam hidupku walau masih ada di kota yang sama denganku aku tidak pernah melihatnya, namun tahun ini saat usiaku enam belas tahun, dia datang. Dia mengancamku, dengan video porno itu. Dia mengancamku untuk mendekatimu, agar dia bisa kembali pada kekasihnya Hinata- _senpai_. Tapi yang aku tau, dia berubah, karena Hinata-s _enpai_ yang mengubahnya. Dan beberapa minggu yang lalu ia memohon maaf padaku, ia bahkan bersujud pada kakiku, dan itu meluluhkan hatiku." Shion memejamkan matanya. "Dia kembali menyatakan cinta, dan aku, aku menghindar, oleh sebab itu aku ada dihotel itu semalam." Shion menghela nafas lega, rasanya ia sudah melepaskan bebannya selama ini. " _Gomen,_ mempermainkan hubungan kita."

Naruto berkali-kali mencoba menguasai dirinya. Perasaannya terbukti benar, dulu saat Toneri mendekati Hinata dulu, Toneri bukan pria yang baik. jemarinya memutih menahan emosi. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Aku baik, sangat baik." Shion tersenyum untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

"Kau, mulai sekarang, kau adalah adikku, Shion."

Shion tercengang ia merasa ini mimpi, setelah menceritakan hidupnya yang menjijikan, ada orang yang mampu menerimanya seperti ini. Rasa hangat menjalar keseluruh permukaan hatinya. " _Arigatou, arigatou gozaimashu_ , Namikaze Naruto- _niichan_."

Naruto mendekati Shion, merengkuh gadis itu dan sedikit mengusap surai _blonde_ gadis itu. "Kemasi barang-barangmu di hotel, kau bisa tinggal di apartemenku mulai hari ini, sandi pintunya adalah 2712."

" _Senpai_? Kau serius?"

" _Niichan_ , aku kakak mu mulai Shion mau tak mau kembali menitikan air mata harunya.

Sakura memperhatikan pemandangan itu dengan menggeram, ia mencengkram stir mobilnya menahan emosi, terlihat dengan jelas Naruto yang beberapa hari lalu meminta bantuannya untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hinata menggenggam tangan bahkan memeluk gadis bersurai _blonde_ itu. "Berani-beraninya kau Namikaze Naruto, kau pikir kau siapa berlaku seenaknya pada sahabatku?" Dengan emosi yang menguasai dirinya, Sakura mulai mengemudikan mobilnya.

…

Hinata berjalan dengan santai di koridor mall terbesar di Tokyo. Niatnya hanya ingin membeli selembar syal. Namun diskon pada pengujung tahun membuatnya tak bisa menahan langkah kakinya.

Biar sebesar apapun masalahnya, Hinata teteplah perempuan biasa. Yang tetap tergiur pada pakaian dan sepatu mahal.

"Hinata- _chan_."

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar namanya disebut. Dan, dia membatu melihat sosok yang memanggilnya. " _Baasan_." Serunya kaku.

"Kenapa tidak ke sekolah?" tanya Kushina curiga.

"A-ah, aku, aku terlambat, ya aku terlambat. Jadi, ku pikir lebih baik tidak datang." Seru Hinata, gugup.

"Jika kau ingin bolos, itu wajar. Kau pasti stres dengan pelajaran menjelang ujian kan? Aku juga pernah muda loh." Kekeh Kushina, membuat Hinata canggung.

"Bagaimana jika kau menemani _Baasan_ minum kopi? Belakangan ini kita jarang berbicara berdua kan?"

"T-tapi _Baasan-_

"Kau tidak mau ya?" seru Kushina lemas. "Apa anak nakal itu menyakitimu? Hingga kau menghindariku seperti ini?" Gumam Kushina dengan lemas.

Hinata mau tak mau mengikuti perempuan paru baya itu. "Bukan begitu _Baasan_. Aku hanya terkejut. Jadi, kita mau ke kafe mana?"

…

"Kelihatannya kau kurang tidur. Matamu berkantung dan menghitam seperti mata panda."

"Y-ya _Baasan,_ belakangan ini aku terus disibukkan dengan ujian."

"Ya, Naruto juga seperti itu. Belakangan ini dia sanngat jarang berada dirumah. Kadang aku merasa seperti belum menikah, suami dan putraku sangat jarang menemaniku." Kushina memutar bola matanya bosan.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, baginya Kushina adalah segalanya. Sosok yang apa adanya itu bisa menjadi teman, ibu, bahkan musuh untuk Hinata. Hanya pada Kushina Hinata dapat membuka diri, walaupun harus terus dipancing. " _Baasan_ , seperti remaja puber saja." Kekeh Hinata.

"Kau juga, mengapa sebulan ini tidak pernah mengunjungiku?" Kushina mulai merajuk pada gadis Hyuuga itu. Dan membuat Hinata semakin terkekeh.

"Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maafku bagaimana jika akhir pekan aku menemani _Baasan?_ Kemanapun yang _Baasan_ mau."

"Kau janji?" Kushina tersenyum bersemangat

Dan Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar. " _Baasan_ hubungi saja jika sudah punya tujuan."

"Ah, senangnya jika punya menantu seperti dirimu. Minato _baka_ itu menyebalkan, padahal aku selalu ingin punya anak perempuan."

"Menantu?"

"Ya, kau harus menikah dengan anakku dan menjadi menantuku."

Dan, Kushina tidak sadar itu membuat Hinata sempat rileks kembali canggung.

"Hinata, ada apa?" Melihat Hinata yang terus melamun, membuat tanda tanya sendiri pada hati Kushina.

"Tidak ada, aku baik, _Baasan_."

"Apa Naruto buatmu tidak senang?" Tanya Kushina hati-hati.

Sejenak Hinata memandang Kushina. "Ini rumit, _Baasan_." Jawab Hinata tanpa minat.

Kushina mengerti, bagaimanapun dia adalah wanita perasaannya cukup peka. "Kau jatuh cinta pada anakku?"

Dengan sendirinya air mata jatuh dari mata amethyst Hinata, dia menghembuskan nafas pelan dan segera mengusap setetes air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya. "Aku, aku tidak tau, _Baasan._ aku, belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini."

"Dengar sayang, aku tidak menyukai gadis manapun yang Naruto jadikan kekasih. Entahlah, menurutku mereka hanya ya memanfaatkan Naruto."

Dan Hinata hanya mengangguk kaku. "Aku, aku sudah berusaha menaklukan hatinya tapi, dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta padaku." Seru Hinata sedih.

"Kau salah, dia mencintaimu, percayakan semua padaku, aku akan membuat kalian bersama. Berjanjilah kau akan selalu bersama anakku?"

Dan sekali lagi Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan beberapa air mata yang jatuh dari matanya.

* * *

Halo, sekitar 4/5 bulan fic ini tidak dilanjutkan, itu karena aku sibuk dengan persiapan menuju prakerin. dan syukurlah, semuaanya sudah selesai, dan aku punya banyak waktu untuk melanjutkan semua fic ku. tenang aja, aku ga akan ninggalin fic yang ada di akunku, aku semua fic akan diup pada waktunya. dan jika kalian bertanya kenapa di chp ini peran shion lebih dominan, tenang aja shion ga akan ngambil peran utama. judul fic ini adalah look at my hurt life, yang berarti akan menunjukan sisi-sisi menyakitkan hidup para tokohnya, di chp ini sisi hurt hidup shion sudah ditunjukkan. dan masalah hubungan naruhina akan berlanjut mulai chp depan. enjoy my story, and forgive me for the typo.

13/11/12 - with love, orihime yoshizuki.


	12. NOTICE

p style="text-align: center;"NOTICE/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongHalo semua, apa kabar? Adakah yang nunggu cerita ori? Oke, semua cerita akan di revisi dan di publish ulang di wattpad dalam waktu 2×24 jam dari sekarang di akun orihime yoshizuki. Jadi, stay on your Watty!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWith love, orihime yoshizuki./strong/p 


	13. Chapter 13

NOTICE

Haloooo, selamat malam. Karena aku baru sempat melihat email dan membaca review kalian semua aku minta maaf karena lupa mencantumkan user name wattpad ku.

Find me on wattpad at **CLEORAIN** atau melalui link ini user/Cleorain dan jangan lupa untuk follow, semua cerita akan di publish ulang di sana. Thank you all.

With love, orihime yoshizuki.


End file.
